


Catch Me

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Time Travel Fix-it Fics [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, Courting Rituals, Eiko is Takeshi’s Mother, Functionally Not!Sky Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gender-Ambiguous Mists, Misty Sky Sawada Tsunayoshi, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Polyamorous Sky Set, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pseudo Heterosexual Sex, Queening, Shamal is Hayato’s Father, Snarky Sawada Tsunayoshi, Stormy Sky Xanxus (Reborn!), Swordswoman Eiko, Takeshi’s Mother Lives, Time Travel Fix-It, Younger Xanxus (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: The War against Byakuran had been desperate, and the backlash against something he tried had thrown him back in time. He made a plan,but...





	1. Chapter 1

His own Mist Flames pour over him, and he’s shoved back against the wall, his legs around the waist of the man pinning him to the wall, and he groans as thick hardness slides into him, filling him up, stretching muscles not used to the intrusion. His partner - he laughs, inside his own head; he had no idea who had pinned him to the wall - takes his pleasure in his body, fucking him with long, ruthless thrusts that hurt as much as he enjoyed them, and he feels the burning tension ratcheting up and up and up, threatening his grip on his Sky Flames. Which wasn’t something he could allow; he was supposed to be here in Italy gathering intelligence, not to start the coup early, but gods, the cock he was impaled on felt fantastic, and his Sky _craved_ the Storm of the man fucking him so brutally hard. 

“Too fucking tempting, trash. The way that skirt of yours rode up, those fucking eyes of yours, flashing indigo; I need a Mist.” He freezes, momentarily, stunned as he realises exactly who has him pinned to the wall. He hadn’t been the only one wearing a disguise, hadn’t even thought of it as a possibility. He’d just let his Flames be tempted, hadn’t fought back when a man he wanted had stalked him out of the nightclub. “And you need a Sky. Your Flames are so fucking flirtatious, needy, demanding. I’ll be your fucking Home, breed that slick cunt of yours, and you’ll get training, and have a hell of a lot of fun killing people for me.”

“Make me.” He couldn’t be Xanxus’s Mist; that was Viper’s place and he’d meant to keep history intact, at least a little longer, but Xanxus’s Sky had roared past the oh so tempting Storm Flames, pushed into him, brushed against his own buried Sky, playful. He yanked at the Mist Flames that hid blood-red eyes, and squeezed with the muscles divided by the man’s thick cock. “You can’t force a Guardian bond.” He hisses at the words, the confirmation that ‘she’ knows what she is, what he is. “And I can’t accept a Sky.” 

Hips pump, fingers clawing into his hips, and sensation, vicious and sharp knives through him as he rebuffs most of the surging Sky Flames - though some curl in his belly - but accepts the pleasure as his due, his body convulsing with it, wringing tight around the spike he’s impaled on. Xanxus’s teeth dig into his shoulder, into soft flesh, and the hot Sky Flames pouring into him are joined by the man’s seed, and he goes rigid again as he feels it take root. Shit. “Then I’ll convince you, trash.” Xanxus’s teeth are red, and he feels the blood beading in the bite wound. He whines, and squirms, and Xanxus laughs, the cock in his body still hard. “But we’re not done yet. ” He shivers, and the other Sky licks at the bite mark, Storm and Sky Flames curling round each other, and he groans at the realisation that the bastard was marking him. 

“I’ll run -”

“And I’ll enjoy the chase.” Mist Flames surround both of them, and he’s sprawled on a mattress, Xanxus over him, driving into his body over and over again, his legs hooked over the other Sky’s shoulders. “But I want my fill first. If you’re going to run, you’ll do it with my Flames under your skin, and my cum dripping down your thighs, pretty Mist.” He pants, arching, rough fingers and gun calluses brushing over the point above where he was impaled.

“Drop the fucking illusion. Want to see who I’m running from -” Xanxus snickers, the Mist Flames peeling away from his skin, and he sighs in appreciative relief at the sight of familiar blood red eyes, and the dark hair of the younger version of the man he’d been sparring with for half a decade at the point he’d been thrown back in time. “- gods, you’re fucking pretty.” And Xanxus was without the rage and the scars. Pretty enough that he almost succumbs to the sneaky wave of Sky Flames. Completely unbonded Sky Flames, without even Squalo’s spiky presence.

Xanxus’s response to being called pretty is hysterical; it reminds him of Bester trying to stand on his dignity. But that moment of laughter ends with him face down on the bed, denied Xanxus’s thick cock, the mini-skirt of his disguise flipped up over his back, and clever fingers, already in possession of their gun calluses probing at the slick and enflamed flesh of the opening to his body. “ _Pretty_?”

Fingers slick with their combined juices stroke upwards, teasing at his asshole. “You’ll be fucking gorgeous when you’re finished growing.” Xanxus growls, and he grins into the soft fabric of the over-wrought bed as the other Sky gets impatient and rams into his body again, mounting him and leaving his ass alone again. The impalement makes him melt, the pleasure rich and intense, and if it wasn’t for the way he’d want to murder the Ninth and his paternal idiot - and would do so if he lived in the same place as them for any length of time - he’d let Xanxus keep him, and steer him towards the others that belonged in the Varia. “You’ll be handsome at twenty-one, Xanxus di Vongola. Right now, you’re pretty, and I’m selfish. Figure out why I’m running and refuse to stay here -” he knows it’s the Iron Fort; he can feel Bouche Croquant’s Flames pushing against his, “- and I’ll let you catch me. I’ll give you a clue. Once you’ve made me cum again -”

Xanxus laughs, not registering that he’d used his name, and pins him to the bed, hips rocking, and he makes a greedy sound, his own hands dropping to anatomy that had become increasingly familiar as he used feminity to hide his relationship to Primo. It was one of Shamal’s tricks, and the older Mist had insisted that learning to pleasure himself had been part of making the disguise complete. Which means that he knows exactly what he’s doing when he rubs his fingers over his clit, and clamps tight around Xanxus’s thick cock. The young Sky’s stamina is impressive - not that he’s surprised, given conversations he’d overheard between Takeshi and Squalo - and he’s fucked through his orgasm and out the other side into pleasure soaked bliss.

Bliss that leaves him limp and compliant, what shreds of will left tied up in avoiding his and Xanxus’s Flames bonding, and he dozes, pinned to the bed until the other Sky’s cock softens and slips from his body - and then freezes as he feels yet another bright flare take root, and almost groans at the idea of being pregnant with multiples. Shit. That was just going to make evading Xanxus far harder, especially if the man realised that he was carrying his heirs.

But he couldn’t stay. He couldn’t face the Ninth and Iemitsu without trying to kill them, and he didn’t want to set that particular set of events in motion. “Sorry Xanxus.” He vanishes out from beneath the younger man, leaving behind a sliver of his Flames to see how the Wrath Sky responds to his disappearance.

“What for?” The words are murmured. “And I’ll find you. You’re _mine_.”

He sighs. This wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened to him, but it came close. He needed to stay in Italy though, and needed an ob/gyn so that meant Mafia Island if he couldn’t stay in Palermo; and he couldn’t stay in Palermo if he was going to avoid Xanxus. He just needed the Cradle Affair to happen, and happen on schedule so he could carry out the other part of his plan. Yeah, it sucked that he was going to have to let his younger!self be Sealed, but he could swoop in the next day as one of Nana’s cousins and deal with it before the damage was done; then he’d get his mother hospitalised and raise himself _better_.


	2. Chapter 2

He had two options, and he wasn’t sure he liked _either_ of them, but it would change things. He wasn’t sure he could live with the first option, but gods, the second option. There was no way in hell that Xanxus would let him keep his kids from him, which meant that he was going to have to figure out how and when he was going to let the man catch him. Could he -

Well, there was going to be a hell of a lot of sex either way. And given the way he felt, fucking amazing sex. He ached. All over. He’d never had sex that enthusiastic, even when there’d been one of Reborn’s sex-pollen traps involved. And if he was keeping them, then he was a little bit stuck for the next ten months or so. Sure, he could shuffle things around, but he needed to keep the damn uterus - and fucking Shamal, he was going to find the Mist and torment him for insisting that if he was going to use being female as a disguise, he was going to do it _properly_ \- which meant hormones, and even if he left his chromosomes as XY, he’d get progressively more femme as the pregnancy progressed.

… Shamal meant Hayato, and fuck, why did he have to shatter his fucking plan _now_. He needed to make Namimori _safe_ if he was going to send his own there, to his younger self. He’d thought that meant waiting for the coup, and for the Seal, so he didn’t have to deal with Iemitsu for a decade or more, but he couldn’t wait for the damn thing, and he wasn’t going to let Xanxus get frozen. Shit.

The dress is the indigo of his assumed Primary Flame, and he waltzes back into the Iron Fort for the ball with a grin and the tiny Sky stars in his womb blazing. At least to Xanxus’s senses; he’s cloaked them from the Ninth and Iemitsu. (He knows their Flames inside out, can counter the frequencies the two of them ‘operate’ on, but there’s something he’s forgetting.)

“Hello, pretty lady.” He bites off the shriek as Sky Flames he doesn’t recognise caress his Flames. “Shit -” he doesn’t see more than dark orange eyes, and then there’s a whirl of activity, “- Xanxus! Brat, if you don’t want people to try and court your pretty Mist, then for fuck’s sake you have to _tell_ them they exist. Especially one who is carrying your kids -”

He radiates calm at Xanxus without even thinking about it. “- shit, brat, you found a pretty one.” He lashes out at the second unfamiliar Sky, his own Flames skittering against familiar Mist Flames and there’s Xanxus pressed to his back, erection pressed to his lower back. “And a powerful one.”

“Voiii! Back the fuck off or I’ll fucking skewer you, pervert. Haven’t you got a fucking wife in Japan or something?” That wasn’t how Xanxus and Squalo had met - had he already changed things that much already? 

“Being my Guardian would be _prestigious_.”

“I’ve got enough fucking prestige; I’m a fucking Superbi heir. Back the fuck off before I fucking gut you, voiiii!” He snickers, softly, and there’s a third set of Sky Flames, in harmony with Xanxus’s, brushing curiously over his skin. “I fucking _warned_ you -” a typhoon spills across the ballroom, dragging _everyone’s_ attention to the slim silver-haired swordsman and the head of the CEDEF, and the fight in the middle of the space.

“Shit, I like his style. Looks like it’s your week, brat; you like them fiery. I’ll guard your pretty Mist for you, while you go and keep that tasty Rain from getting his ass kicked by Dad and the suck-up brigade.” Familiar Mist Flames - where does he know them from? - brush against his again, and Xanxus hands him off to the oldest of the other Skies - Enrico, he guesses? and stalks forward, the tallest of his brothers - they have to be his brothers with that sort of resonance, and gods, why hadn’t _his_ Xanxus said _something_ \- on his heels, covering his back. “So where did Xan find you? And are you a honey trap, pretty lady, or genuinely interested in him? Because I have no problem invoking the laws about bastards and taking the little ones in your womb if you aren’t willing to let him be a father.”

“You could _try_. But no, I ’m keeping him. Just don’t tell him that. I’m going to make him _work_ for it.” He lets his tertiary flare briefly and there’s a snicker from the youngest of the brothers other than his Wrath. 

“Does Xan realise you have that?”

“No. He caught the pretty Mist and fucked them senseless, and I escaped the Fort before he could ask. He doesn’t even know my _name_.”

Federico - the youngest was Federico, which made Massimo the one helping Xanxus muscle through the crowds around Squalo and Iemitsu - gave in and laughed hysterically, leaning against Enrico. “This is going to be fun to watch. You’ll look after our brother’s brats until he catches you, right?”

“They’re mine, too.”

“Do we get a name to taunt him with?”

“Mmmm; you can call me Felicia Corda, at least while I’m in Italy.”

Enrico gives him a very odd look, and he twitches. Why hadn’t anyone told him the Vongola boys all had Hyper Intuition? It would have told him who killed them, and would have stopped him fucking things up. “… Lucky Rope?”

“Sometimes you need cover identities to be easy to remember.”

“So, a clue. And you’ve already escaped this pile once, so even if we get Dad to help, you’re going to do a flit once you’ve ridden Xan again.” 

“Pretty much. He’s got a lovely cock, but I can’t stay here.”

“If you tell me, I might be able to fix it; I’m the heir, Felicia.”

“You can’t execute Iemitsu, or you’d have already done it. While he’s alive, -” he doesn’t mention their father; with Iemitsu gone, he suspects the Ninth will pretend to be human for the sake of grandsons.

“Well if he keeps trying to poach Xan’s perfect matches, I suspect he won’t survive for very long.” The words are followed by three dissonant Sky Flames flaring and roaring in the centre of the ballroom, and a fourth set entering the room from the other side. “Even if Dad does seem to want to keep the Idiot alive for the sake of prestige. He’s already stopped Lal killing him twice.” Cold fear swells in the pit of his stomach, and he pours the Will that kept him alive and at the head of the largest Mafia Family in the world for a decade into keeping his babies from their grandfather. There’s a burst of Sky Flames, and then Rain Flames - Schnitten Brabanters’, he recognises them - pour over the room; he twists them with the ease of years of practice - the Ninth Generation Guardians had tried so hard to manage him when he’d taken over - until they’re doing the opposite of the Rain’s intentions. The boost to his reflexes had always amused his Xanxus; he liked to pick a fight when the Ninth Generation had made an attempt to manage him.

“Nice trick. How does it work?” Shit. Enrico was looking at him with Harmony bright eyes, and he reflexively checked that his Sky Flames were safely bundled up inside the fractured container the Seal had left him with. Mostly the damn thing had been shitty, and done shitty things to him, but hiding was the one damn thing it was useful for. 

“Have someone do it to you enough times, and you either buckle and comply, or grow a set of balls.”

“Ouch, sweetheart. I was just curious; normally I use my Sky Flames -” Massimo muscles his way back through the crowd, Xanxus behind him, Squalo cradled in his arms and a look of wonder on his face. “- going to be jealous?”

“Nah. He’s a swordsman. I’m sure he has a steep learning curve when it comes to _edged_ weapons.” Takeshi certainly had. A beautifully sharp learning curve that Squalo had only exaggerated. 

“Brat has all the luck.” Federico’s words are sotto voce, but he still hears them.

“Am I not enough for you Fede? I’m hurt.” The words are achingly familiar, Flames equally so, and he spins from watching his Sky carry his fellow Guardian towards him to stare into eyes he’s never seen _that_ shade of indigo. “And God woman, you’re pretty. Care to join my Stupid Sky and I in bed tonight; we’d make you scream.”

“Gods, Shamal, subtlety. I know you can use it; she’s Xanxus’s, and carrying his kids to boot.”

“So. He can join us, you two just don’t fuck her at the same time.” Federico slams a hand over Shamal’s mouth - and huh, bereaved Guardian made so much fucking sense - and gives him a pleading look.

“I’ll stick to Xanxus and our pretty new swordsman for now, Shamal.” His lips curve, amused. “But if you’re a doctor, I need an ob/gyn that Xanxus won’t eviscerate, so you might not want to play by the time the kids are born.” The Mist turns slightly green, though he’s not sure if it’s at the idea of delivering his kids or the realisation that Xanxus might not be willing to share, for all his other bravado.

“Shamal, get your creepy ass over here and check my new Rain over. He cut Iemitsu’s fucking hand off; it was glorious!”

“You have no grounds on which to call me _creepy_ , brat.” He snickers at the interplay. He liked this Shamal; if he hadn’t met Xanxus first, he could actually have seen himself going to bed with him. And even in the future, when Shamal had been harder, the whores had always been complimentary about his skills.

“You were suggesting sex that involved Fede and I at the same time. _Again_. Creepy is the right word. Now is my pretty Superbi okay?”

“He’s fine. Exhausted. He added a Secondary Flame while he was fighting with Idiotsu. Fuck him and he’ll wake up.”

“- Shamal, a cock up the arse is not a universal panacea.”

“If it isn’t, you ain’t doing it right, Enrico. I could demonstrate -”

“Fede and Xan don’t share any DNA; Fede and I do. There are lines.”

“Yet if the twins over there -” Shamal waves a hand at a pair of identical female twins on the other side of the hall. “- invited you to join them in bed, you’d jump at the chance.”

“Yes, well. Everyone’s lines are personal. And that’d just be sex; the line you’re suggesting would be _intimate_.” He shook his head at the discussion and stepped closer to Xanxus, reaching out and brushing a hand over Squalo’s skin; the Rain reacted by stiffening and gasping, eyes flicking open. 

“Spoilsport. Wouldn’t you have enjoyed watching him do that on Xanxus’s cock?”

“I’ll enjoy being impaled by both of them more. Consent’s sexy.” 

“But he’s a Guardian -” Enrico leans over and smacks Federico over the back of the head.

“No wonder you’ve only got Shamal. Don’t make me spank you, brat. And don’t make me go ask Mama who your father was again; I’ve got it narrowed down to three.” 

“Voooiii!” His fingers flexed, Mist Flames surging in a pattern that was all Ryohei and Squalo’s fault and the Rain - still in Xanxus’s arms, he noted with a grin - ‘voooiii!’ went from ear-splitting to strangled. “What the fuck. Shitty fucking Mist -”

“I like my hearing. Be prepared for it to happen every time you try that in my immediate vicinity.” He had _rules_ about people’s volumes. And even Ryohei - his Ryohei - had learned not to shout in his office. “We can negotiate it down to just in the bedroom, but that’ll involve a trade.”

“V-” he cuts Squalo off even more quickly this time. “- it’s a fucking affectation, idiot. If I’m loud, no-one realises I’m there when I’m quiet.”

“I figured. But if you want to get laid, you’ll learn not to fucking deafen me.”

“I can go with that, -”

“- she’s claiming Felicia Corda, but that’s a cover name, brat. You let this one escape, and I’ll be disappointed, baby brother.”

“Fuck off, Massimo.” 

“So polite. And there I was about to offer to cover so you could go get laid and bond a bit more with your pretty new Guardians.” He shakes head, amused by the interplay, and equally amused by the fact that Squalo was _still_ sprawled in Xanxus’s arms. 

“Offer accepted. You can have them back _later_ -” he remembers Xanxus’s room, ornate bed and Wrath saturated air, and ’porting back there is much easier than some of the journeys he’s been making recently, especially as he’s within Bouche Croquant’s ‘wards’ rather than trying to punch through them.


	3. Chapter 3

They rematerialise in the room in question, dropping the other two neatly back into existence on the over-sized bed. “I’ll have to love you and leave you. Just remember that lube makes _everything_ better, and with the size of your cock, Xanxus, use four fingers if you want Squ-chan to enjoy being your sheath.”

“Voooiii! Who said anything about being the brat’s sheath? That’s girl shit -” he snickers.

“On second thoughts, I’ll stay and play. I can’t get any more pregnant, and he’s obviously a hand full you’ll need Mist to make behave, given he couldn’t even remember the _one_ rule I gave him.” He steps closer to the bed, fingers tracing the outline of Xanxus’s cock, and then Squalo’s through their pants. “Are you _really_ telling me this all for me, Squ-chan? You had it before you ever saw me upstairs, and you looked _very_ comfortable in Xan’s arms.” The Rain tries to protest, but he shakes his finger. “You’re compatible enough with Xanxus to snap bond. You’ll like being under him; it’s one of his bonding conditions, the brat.”

“It is?”

“You want Guardians you can be intimate with, and you like actions more than words. Fucking them into the mattress is a logical extension given everything I know about you.” Wrath Flames spark in Xanxus’s hand, but he reaches over and closes the teen’s hand over them, startling both Xanxus and Squalo. “You want people you can trust, and your mother’s nee-chans taught you that not making a man pay for access to your body was a sign of trust. And your Flames at least won’t harm your Guardians, Xanxus, no more than I can manipulate your minds unless you let me.”

“How do you -”

“If you can fix the problem that has me on the run, Xanxus, I’ll explain exactly how I know so much about you. I’m pushing my luck staying right now; it’s only because your brothers promised to keep the old men occupied that I can remain long enough to make sure neither of you fuck this up.”

“Vooo-” the ballgag that materialises in Squalo’s mouth is a pretty blue color that matches the shade he remembers the Rain’s Flames being. It sits behind the silver-haired swordsman’s teeth, forcing his mouth open in quite an attractive way, and he takes advantage of the moment of surprise to lash Squalo to the bedpost.

“I’ll remove that in a bit. Remember what I said about being loud around me?” Squalo nods, wide-eyed, and he smiles and kisses Xanxus. “Your punishment is to have to watch, while my Flames prepare you to take my place.” He’s dripping down his own thighs - the dress was far too well fitted to allow for panties - and he rubs them together before dispelling the outfit entirely. Xanxus’s outfit vanishes, disintegrated by his Wrath Flames, and his Sky - and wasn’t that a thought? - pounces on him, driving his cock inside him with one brutal thrust that has him moaning. “Strip Squ-chan for me, Xan?” 

His Sky obliges, and Squalo is pretty, but he’s more interested in the cock buried in his cunt. It’s stretching him mercilessly, reminding him of how sore he’d been after his first round with Xanxus, but at least this time he’d been given time to adjust to its breadth. “Weren’t you going to prepare Squalo for me, Felicia?” He nods and shapes his Flames, and Squalo makes a strangled sound behind his ball-gag. “Tell me. I need to know how to do it, after all; you won’t always be here to save him from me.”

“Mmmm. You need to use your fingers to stretch him open and apply slick to his ass; as he’s male and unmodified, he won’t slicken the way my cunt does. I’m using a Mist’s equivalent; tentacles are fun for sexy antics.” He weaves a hand into the short hair at the base of Xanxus’s neck and drags him down into a kiss, clenching tight around the cock inside him, rocking slightly to tease his cervix with it. “Of course the easy option would be to keep him plugged, but that has it’s own consequences, especially if you don’t enforce a strict … work out routine.”

There’s a sound of protest from Squalo, but he’s more interested in getting Xanxus to start moving, and finding just what the Rain’s comfortable limits were at the hands of a Mist; a more delicate process than one might think, especially when one had a Sky like Xanxus to distract you with his fierce bright Flame. By the time Xanxus is rocking into his body, bruisingly hard, angle just right to maximise his pleasure - he wasn’t beyond tickling his Sky’s intuition awake to make fucking more fun - he has the equivalent of Xanxus’s cock inside Squalo - he’s left his rim alone, intending to work on it after he’s cum, but is rapidly teaching the Rain’s rectum what to do with penetration - and the swordsman’s cock is twitching and jumping in desperate need. He wraps a strand of Mist around its base; he intends for Squalo to cum on Xanxus’s in-stroke, to help the Rain accustom himself to being his Sky’s exclusive plaything in his absence. 

“Cum for me, Mist-koi.” The Japanese suffix, unexpected, sets him off equally unexpectedly, but it pleases his Sky who bites him and follows him over the cliff, Sky Flames pouring into him and scorching along his nerves, following well-trodden paths even as he drags together the hazy fragments of his own mind long enough to keep his own Sky quiescent in the Seal-space. He’s not ready for Xanxus to _know_ he’s a Sky as well. Once he’s calmed down enough to think - thank god for female bodies and their ability to recover and/or have multiple orgasms - he reduces the size of the ball of Mist Flames tormenting Squalo’s ass in favour of stretching his rim with exacting speed, blocking the nerves that would otherwise protest and soothing the stretched thin skin. “How were you planning to do this?” Xanxus murmurs the words in his ear, pitched quietly enough that Squalo probably doesn’t hear them.

“If it doesn’t make you want to snarl, Squalo over me, cock in my cunt, and you use him to fuck me. My slick should be enough with the way I opened him to fuck him this time.” Xanxus’s cock twitches inside him, growing hard again. “Oh, I think you like that idea, don’t you? Shall I release Squ-chan so we can make use of him?” Xanxus rocks his hips and nods, and he waves a hand and the ball-gag and bindings vanish, but not the ring at the base of the swordsman’s cock. Squalo collapses forward onto the bed, an instinctive ‘Voooiii’ barely strangled, and Xanxus lifts off him, leaving him feeling open and so wet he’s sure there’s a wet patch developing on the bed, but that’s not his concern; he has perhaps another twenty minutes before he needs to be out of the Iron Fort.

Long enough to get Squalo and Xanxus off on the right foot. He sits up slightly, abdominal muscles protesting slightly at their second round of through abuse from his well-endowed Sky, and reaches for Squalo, who Xanxus nudges into his arms. He wraps a leg around the lithe swordsman, and Xanxus, an amused half-smile on his lips grips the base of his Rain’s cock and guides him into his cunt. The swordsman’s cock is slenderer than his Sky’s, but just long enough to make him whine as it stretches his cervix when he drags him all the way inside. It should hurt, but hours of work on this form with Shamal merely has the sensation intense and pleasurable. Squalo pants, overwhelmed, mouthing blindly at one of his breasts, and he ruffles soft silver hair, fingers tangling tight in it as Xanxus follows his implicit instruction and lines himself up with the teen’s carefully prepared and freshly trained hole.

“Fuck, you knew he would feel this good, trash?” Xanxus words are hissed, and from the way Squalo’s just been ground into his cunt, and the extra cum squishing out of his body, he’s bottomed out inside the swordsman. 

“Perhaps. I certainly like a cock in my ass from time to time, and there are _advantages_ to being a Mist.” Xanxus grits his teeth, pulling back, and he wraps just enough of his own Flame around Squalo’s cock to ensure he’ll get off from this, and then runs Mist Flames over his new Sky’s body, fondling his balls and teasing his rim, tickling the sensitive nerves there. “Don’t make me use you to fuck myself, Xanxus.” 

“Brat.” Squalo nips at his breast, and he loosens his grip on the teen’s hair, and moans as Xanxus slams back inside his Rain, grinding at the deepest point of his instroke, and it feels fantastic, making him arch his back, and Squalo’s teeth at his nipple just adds to the pleasure. (It’s enough that he doesn’t immediately notice the strengthening of the barriers around the Iron Fort, though he can pin point the moment with hindsight.) “Can you cum again?”

“More times than you can. I love being a woman sometimes.” Xanxus laughs, and sets his teeth in the meat of Squalo’s shoulder and fucks them both viciously, with deep punishing strokes that stretches his cervix and leave him scrabbling to contain his Sky Flames again, to bottle them inside himself so he doesn’t give the game away. He arches into the motion and his orgasm ripples over him, melting his muscles, and he prods Squalo over the edge with him, making their Sky moan and buck and bite their Rain bloody. (That mark was going to scar, which would be a new mark on the swordsman. He wondered whether he could con the Rain into growing his hair out; he wanted to braid it, wrap it around his hand and ram his cock into the hole he’d been teasing into receptiveness. If he was going to be Xanxus’s Mist, he should get _all_ of the potential benefits from the arrangement.) “Fuck that felt good.”

“It could feel that good three times a day, everyday.”

“Not until you’re out from under these fucking wards and the Idiot is dead and the old man gone.”

“Voooiii -” the word is slurred, and mercifully quiet. “- would the Varia do as a temporary refuge, ’licia?”

“Only if you clean all its rats out.” He smirks, expression hidden from the other two. “I’d start with the Officers.” He reaches with his Mist, preparing to twist himself out of the Fort and back to his safe house - he needs to get out of Palermo for a while; the Island would have to do until he could get to Japan - but Bouche Croquant’s protections weigh down on him too strongly to make use of it without unbottling his Sky. “Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t let my libido do the thinking for me -”

Xanxus’s Flames flare and stretch, and then his Sky grins. “The old Mist-trash has locked down the fort for the night. You’ll just have to stay for another round or seven, and breakfast in the morning -” He snarls, shoving them both off with Cloud enhanced strength, his tertiary slipping his control for a moment, and peels himself off the bed to pace, ignoring the sticky evidence of their combined pleasure oozing down his thighs. “- fuck that’s hot.”

“Stop thinking with your fucking cock, Xanxus and get me out of here. I _can’t_ be here with your old man comes to see whether your Rain’s suitably leashed. Not unless you want him to kill me to free you for the Mist he’s planning to force on you.” A lie, but the first one that he can think of, and Mammon had murmured something about the Boss being willing to pay more for their services than the Ninth, so there was a seed of truth for him to focus on and make the lie _believable_. Xanxus’s Flames flare and fuck, was history trying to self-correct or something? “Shamal should be able to sneak me out; he and Fede have a routine, don’t they? They pick up women and they share them, and then have to get them out of the Fort even when it’s on lockdown -”

“- Shamal’s got a hole in the wards, but you’re going to need to get him to let you out. It’s tuned to his Flames somehow.” Xanxus answers him, with a certain amount of reluctance. “But Fede’s going to be a brat about forcing him to let you out -”

“Don’t worry about that. Shamal I can manage.” Xanxus raises an eyebrow at him, and he stops pacing, wicked grin on his lips. “He trained me, once upon a time. Not that he’ll remember that he did; that was part of the bargain, and it was before I hit puberty -” he leaves out that the skin he’s wearing was a joint effort with Shamal, and that the Mist had healed him several times, too. In fact, he might still have some of the Mist’s Flames in his system, and that sends his brain spinning off down a new track; he’d need to do some research though to see if he’s right. Or he could ask Xanxus, and set Xanxus’s clever brain - future-Xanxus had mastered eleven languages by the time the Cradle Affair happened, and a further dozen by the time Byakuran killed him, as well as being his primary tactics and strategy instructor - to investigating whether it might be a thing; he was no longer sure he’d slid back in his _own_ timeline; Byakuran was evidence enough to establish a multi-verse theory after all. “Have your tutors ever discussed Flame pairs with you, Xanxus?” His Sky looks confused, but nods. “Mmmm. Contact Fede for me, and consider why I might have asked. I’ll see you in a week or three. Sooner if you’re _elsewhere_.”

His Sky grumbles at him as he redresses himself, switching the indigo sheath dress for something a little less flamboyant, and curses his brother out for answering his page by sticking his head around the door, just as he’s deciding how much of the mess his Sky and fellow Guardian have left in and on him needs to be cleaned up. “Topped them _both_ Xan? Some guys have all the luck - and all the stamina.” The Sky ducks the thrown knife, and blinks. “And both at least a bit Misty. Should I tell the old fart not to expect you out of bed for one week, or for two?”

“You can tell him from your infirmary bed if you don’t help me get out of here in the next ten minutes, and if you don’t stop oogling Squalo’s ass in the next two. You need a Rain of your own. Have you thought about trying somewhere other than Italy?” Fede looks at him with an expression that might even be shellshock, and he grins, and pushes past him, out into Xanxus’s sitting room; there’s several doors off it, and he recognises the markings from when he had a suite like this one, allowing him to pick the exit. Before he makes use of it - he can feel Shamal lurking outside - he throws one last comment over his shoulder. “Don’t forget the lube; you’ll thank me for it when you can fuck him in the morning, too.”

“Evil. And hot.”

“Are you _actually_ flirting with me? Or is this performative?”

“- it was a relief to find that Xanxus and I weren’t _actually_ related.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and punches Shamal the moment the Mist looks down his cleavage rather than at his face. “I was seriously considering therapy.”

“If you like rough, sweetheart, you only had to say, so.” Shamal smirks at him and he resists the urge to slap him with Cloud enhanced strength. “Though given your limp, the Family’s pretty Wrath must have sated most of those urges.”

“Just get me out of here before I kill anyone, Shamal.”

“Cruel.” He taps his toe, and the Mist sighs and waves a hand. “Follow me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So why ask little Xanxus about pair-bonds?”

“- little. Xanxus isn’t _little_ , if the way my muscles feel is anything to go by. In fact, -” he lets his eyes flcik down to assess Shamal, and smirks, “- he’d put you to shame, Shamal-the-shameless; however did you hope to please me with a package that, uh, undersized? Is that why you want to share me with your Sky? So I could feel it?” Shamal scowls at him, and he laughs. 

“For someone who needs my help to escape the Fort, you’re being very cruel.”

“But you _like_ it, Shamal. And it’s your fault I’m like this, too. Remember training me?” He knows the other Mist doesn’t, but he owes Shamal _months_ of torture for his insistence that if he was going to run around using a female form to hide from the paperwork that he was going to learn to do it _properly_. And that it would be a fully functional form.

Shamal shakes his head, and he turns away, letting a bit more of a roll into his hips; he knows exactly how to tease the man. Younger Shamal is softer, more curious and more inclined to dabble in bisexuality than his older self, and wears his heart on his sleeve in a way that his Storm’s broken sire hadn’t. “You do realise what the key to it is, don’t you, ‘Felicia’?”

“Oh yes.” His lips are curved into a grin. “I suspected you had one, and then Xanxus confirmed my suspicion, and really there’s only one way to key it for someone as shameless as you; after all, the only people you’d be sneaking out of it are playmates you’ve shared with Federico or Federico himself. Which I suspect is why Bouche Croquant has let it stay.” Shamal looks at him with a degree of shock that amuses him. “I just wasn’t sure _where_ you’d hidden it. It wasn’t going to be in Fede’s suite; given the way he was walking in the ballroom, you’re not Stupid enough to give your Sky a way to slip out without you, and put it so close to hand.” 

“And yet you asked for me to help.”

“You asked why I asked Xanxus about pair-bonded Elements. See if you can put the pieces together.” They’re in a room near the walls of the Fort, and Shamal actually had a brain; he’d used one of the secret passages; had he merely exploited an existing hole in the protections, or actually forced one of his own? (He may or may not have used this one in the future-past, but it hadn’t been controlled by Shamal then; the Mist had seemingly lost a lot of his versatility and strength with his Sky.) He sprawls in one of the chairs, his clit still throbbing and his cervix sore from being pounded - but sore in a good way, given he wasn’t going to be able to crawl into their bed for a few weeks unless Squalo moved to wrest the Varia from Tyr early. It would let him have a reminder that he - the Sky of Skies, at least in the future - had a Sky, somewhere to rest and be safe. Well, a reminder beyond the tiny Flames flickering in his womb, flickers he was still confused by; they were one of the things that made him think that there was something to Hayato’s babble about Flame Users being hanyou or something like it, because human babies didn’t gain the sort of sparkly awareness those flickers had until well after they were _born_.

“You think that they might be Home and War.”

“Well, was your desire to hit on me just because I was pretty, or because our Mists _fitted_?” Shamal freezes in place. “I thought that pair-bonded Sets were a legend, but between your flirtations, and the way Xanxus resonates with Federico despite not sharing any blood -” 

“- I thought you were a guardian candidate for _Fede_. I’m getting exhausted watching over him by myself.” The illusion covering the bags under Shamal’s eyes fade, and he winces at the racoon eyes on his fellow Mist. 

“So why run your act on me, Shamal?”

“Because if a woman can’t cope with Fede and I at our worst, why would we be able to harmonise with her?” He shakes his head. Fede’s bonding conditions didn’t need sex in the way Xanxus’s did. “Was that a no, those aren’t Fede’s bonding conditions or you can’t believe that I missed you were already bonded? It didn’t _feel_ like I was poaching; I was serious about inviting Xanxus into our bed, too. Even if he and Fede don’t touch, I’d love to see what he thought of me sliding a cock into his ass -”

He giggles, fingers slipping down to tease himself as his clothes flow back into his Flames, and he exposes his dripping cunt to the other Mist; he’s still leaking Xanxus and Squalo’s pleasure as well as his own release. “That would be pretty, but it’s mine first, I think.” Shamal is frozen, pupils blown and locked on his swollen, well-fucked cunt. His clit is stood up and proud, still engorged with blood - realising that it was a mirror structure, only buried mostly inside the body had made building it a lot easier than he’d expected it to be - and given the way he’d spread his legs, he has to be physically gaping, the evidence of two _very_ intense rounds with the other members of his set visible. “Oh, go ahead Shamal. Put your tongue to work; you have to be good at using it to keep women so content to be coaxed into bed. Get your first taste of the other Sky you’ve been wanting to seduce.”

Shamal stumbles to his knees and buries his head between his legs, tongue messy and eager and he arches into it, hands falling to his hair to hold him in place so he can grind against his face. Shamal slurps, and he shudders at the intensity of the sensation as the Mist greedily licks him clean, tongue extending to burrow deeper inside his body. He grinds himself against Shamal’s face even harder, making it clear how close to the edge he was already getting.

“You like being used like this, don’t you Shamal? You like being forced to your knees and used to clean up a messy hole. Would you enjoy being forced to kneel and lick Squalo clean after our Skies shared him between them? Would you be so eager that your tongue would lave his prostate the way it’s currently, fuck, touching my cervix?” The words spill over Shamal, filthy, semi-deliberate and he hisses in victory as he climbs to the very edge of another orgasm and the other Mist grinds against his foot, desperate for more stimulation. “Or would you rather I dripped on your face while they shared _you_?” 

Shamal makes a sound that vibrates against sensitive flesh and he moans, low and filthy as he squirts on the Mist’s face and finally releases him; Shamal rocks back on his heels, face shiny with his fluids and looking dazed and sated.

“Good boy. Now come here and let me get what I need to escape the Fort’s boundaries from you, Shamal.” The Mist wipes his face clean with a cloth pulled from nowhere, and he mourns the loss of a _very_ good look on the man. “Your cum is the key, isn’t it?” Shamal nods, and he shakes his head. “Wicked boy. Does it need to be internal, or could I just stroke your cock until you go off like a bottle rocket? And does your Sky know quite how much you enjoy being _made_ to eat other men’s fluids?”

“No. And it needs to be internal. And swallowing isn’t enough, either -” the other Mist’s lying, but he can’t quite make himself call Shamal on it, not when he’s increasingly certain that there’s something between them above and beyond simple lust. Xanxus hadn’t been nearly territorial enough about Fede ogling him and Squalo for him not to be willing to consider the possibilities; it was enough to make him want to strangle the Ninth even more thoroughly than he already did. 

“You’re shameless.” He rises from the chair, and stands up on tip toes to kiss the corner of Shamal’s mouth. “And a lot more fun than when I was younger. Are you going to fuck me up against the wall, or bent over the desk; I’m not interested in rug burn or anal tonight; I’m saving the latter for when I’m nicely pinned between our Skies -” Shamal swallows and he makes the decision for him, restoring the high heels he’d been wearing before stealing Xanxus away for a fuck, and _only_ those heels before crossing to the desk, leaning on it in the most lascivious pose he can think of it. “- you’re letting me get cold, Shamal. Why don’t you show me that you aren’t as inadequate as I accused you of being?” 

The goad is enough to have Shamal behind him, nudging his legs wider, and he sighs in relief as he’s filled again. He’s so swollen and slick from Xanxus and Squalo and being eaten out that Shamal’s slender cock is still intensely pleasurable, and he arches back into him shamelessly. “Big enough, princess?”

“Just. But are you any good with it?” Shamal huffs, and rocks into him, and he groans as he realises which subset of modifications the other Mist was currently playing with. “That’s _cheating_.”

“And you haven’t been? Admit it, it’s a lot easier to please a woman if you can _always_ get the angle right.” Shamal doesn’t give him a chance to answer, fucking him with ruthless and precise speed. “I can even get it right when in the ‘wrong’ hole; want me to demonstrate how much fun that is?” He snarls, letting his Cloud Flames lend internal muscles strength even as he digs his fingernails into abruptly fragile wood. Shamal’s cock stills inside him - for a given value of stills; now he knows how it’s been modified, he’s not surprised when it wriggles, stroking against his clit from the inside.

“Fuck. That feels good. Perhaps you _do_ know how to use it -” Shamal makes a sound and starts to move again, easing in and out of his slick cunt, thrusting against the internal body of his clit with fierce pressure that drags him up towards another orgasm. “- can you keep it up though?”

“You’ll have to come back and let me make a sincere effort to wear you out, hime.” Shamal nips at the back of his neck and a finger drops to his clit to frig it. The added sensation throws him off the cliff, and back into the abyss that he’s been ruthlessly submerged in a half dozen times since he stepped back into the Iron Fort this evening. Just as he’s coming back down from the orgasm Shamal’s cock twitches, pulsing, Mist and Sun Flames pouring into him and he almost jackknifes in astonishment at the existence of that secondary.

When Shamal withdraws, he pushes himself up off the desk, reforming his clothes around his body, and turns to grin at the other Mist, before opening the hole and stepping through the secret passage, leaving Shamal behind in the Iron Fort, looking shell shocked. He doubted that Shamal was used to being ‘loved and left’, or to other people being just as skilled as he was; it was also another hint about his origins that he knew about the passages with the Fort, which were lethally protected. He suspected that Shamal had to erase the memories of using the passageways from he and Fede’s normal floozies, and that the Mist was going to get into trouble for not doing so to him.

Stepping outside of Bouche Croquant’s overbearing and heavy-handed protections is fairly startling; he hasn’t realised that they had been impinging on his awareness quite so painfully. He stretches and rubs his legs together, feeling the echo of the rich pleasure his Sky had poured into his body; after a decade of being the Sky of Skies, offering that pleasure to his own, to be allowed that level of pleasure with nothing demanded from him is decadent. 

Wrapping his Flames around himself more tightly, he returns to the safehouse he’s … acquired, and flops back on the bed to analyse what he’d learnt. That hadn’t been _quite_ the information gathering session he’d meant it to be, even if it had been very enlightening in a lot of ways; he’d have to make the time to investigate the Cavallone before he uses the Island as a stepping stone towards Japan. If Xanxus’s brothers were still alive and Reborn wasn’t attached to Dino - though that couldn’t be very far off - had any of Dino’s cousins survived this long? He loved his big brother, but he really had just wanted to be left alone with his horses, rather than having to run a Family, and the comfort he’d sought unconsciously from him it had made it quite clear how badly he’d been damaged by _everything_.

He groans. He had so much to do, and the flickers in his belly enforced a strict time limit, and stopped him using half of his techniques - and his desire to not end up as Don Vongola again kept him from using three-quarters of what he was left with. Which was a damn shame because he really just wanted to use an X-burner on the Fort and the Ninth Generation; if they thought Xanxus’s guns were overpowered, he’d hate to see what they thought if he brought out the attacks the Millefiore had forced him to develop. That did leave him with every offensive skill he’d learned from Shamal though; a Mist virologist was a terrifying creature because they learned to work at a microscopic level with minute amount of Flames. 

Of course, Shamal was responsible for half of his current predicament, too. Yes, it had been his choice to use Felicia as a disguise, but it wasn’t like he could wander around Italy looking like a miniature Primo - he’d never managed his ancestor’s height, which was part of why he was planning to take his younger self from Nana; he should be able to repair most of the damage if he started now. 

He’s torn from his consideration by a warm feeling in his abdomen and he groans and slams his head back into the pillows on the bed. _Damnit_. He was calling the whole damn situation Shamal’s fault, and making him go and look into Hayato’s situation. Perhaps he’d even make him baby-Byakuran’s primary caretaker, too! He shuts his eyes and counts to a hundred. Slowly. Takes a couple of minutes to patch up the fractured Seal relic that was letting him hide he was a Sky. Dispels his clothes and pulls a blanket over himself. Then he checks again, counting the flickers in his womb. He comes up with _three_ , and he was going to _gut_ Shamal, strangle him with his own entrails and then trick him into locking himself in female form for at least a year!


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep comes remarkably quickly despite the safe house he’s using only technically being safe - it was one of the old CEDEF houses, and while he’d reworked the protections on it subtly, if Lal Mirch decided she wanted in they were coming down. 

(He’d been surprised how many of the CEDEF properties protections were Lal’s work, but once he’d had to unravel a set, he’d understood; something in how the pacifier had twisted up her Flames made them far harder to break than the average Mist’s work. Add in that the CEDEF didn’t tend to attract primary-Flamed Mists - he blamed Alaude’s aversion to Daemon - and how long she’d been one of their commanders, and it had all made sense. Eventually. He’d even coaxed her into teaching him when the Millefiore had kicked the hornet’s nest, and all hell had broken loose.)

He has to force himself up and out of bed at a reasonable hour, though; all he wants to do is curl up under the blankets and sleep for a week. Crawling into the shower is exhausting, and the thought of food makes him nauseous. But the warm water helps, and he meditates under it - thank the gods for Flame-tech boilers and infinite hot water - trying to figure out why he’s so out of it; enthusiastic sex normally left him invigorated, not feeling like he’d been run over with a steam roller. 

… though normally after receptive sex - the sort he liked best - he was in a position to absorb the Flames that had been poured into him, rather than needing to feed them _to_ someone. Or multiple someones. Perhaps he could divert one of the leaks from the Seal container to feed his little brats, rather than leave them to feed off residuals. Because if he was exhausted, they weren’t getting enough and were trying to feed off the Flames he needed to _use_ over the next few weeks and months. 

His exhaustion eases as the three of them latch onto the leaking Flames; luckily it would take someone skilled at examining someone’s internal Flame usage to ‘feel’ that he had some Sky and was able to use it. Hopefully, they’d blame it on the tiny Skies that he was carrying. He’d need to cover up their presences, though, lest he has to deal with poachers thinking his little brats were easy game that they could recruit by kidnapping him. Not that they’d manage to _hold_ him for long, but that would also force him to reveal himself as a Sky, and one far more powerful than the Ninth, and if his little foray into the Iron Fort had let him assess them properly, probably equal to the resonance of Enrico and his little brothers. (And fuck, their loss explained so much about his Xanxus, and the way his Sky had greedily lapped at his own every time Xanxus was unconscious in his presence.)

He’s still sore when he forces himself back out of the shower, but at least it’s the honest sore of too much cock in too short a time period, rather than the lethargy of Flame exhaustion. That he can deal with, even if it’s a little further forward than it’s been in the past. In acknowledgement of his little parasites’ unfortunate feeding habits, he digs around in the drawers of the safe house bedrooms, putting together a barely acceptable outfit from the still-sealed packages, though he was replacing the sports bra with something more useful for his techniques at the first - or possibly second - opportunity. That way, he had a bit more of his Mist readily accessible rather than wrapped up in providing him with an outfit. Even if it was more fun to be dressed in his own Flames.

Now, where would the off-duty Cavallone bodyguards be during the Academy school day? Xanxus had tutors, and Squalo would join him now that he was a Guardian, but he remembered that Dino had first met the Rain there from things his nii-san had let slip, so that would be the first place to check to find him. And he doubted that they would be on the school grounds; too much of a risk of there being an ‘accident’. (The Academy was either the Third or Fourth’s fault - the journals he’d read hadn’t been too clear - and had been created as something between a traditional hostage pact, a chance for Family heirs to socialise _and_ reach adulthood, and a smokescreen for those Underworld children who needed a ‘real-world identity’ complete with schooling; treaties much like the Island’s covered it, and some of the same Flame protections covered it, too.) There was a small shopping quarter nearby, which had a number of cafes and restaurants, and given the Cavallone weren’t actively at war with anyone at this particular point in time, being out and about in the open would be relatively safe.

There’s something brewing though; slipping through Palermo proves that to him. The hairs on the back of his neck - the most physical manifestation of his Hyper Intuition - had spent most of the run across the city standing resolutely on end in the same way they had when Gesso scouts had moved into Palermo six years into his reign as Tenth. Of course, he hadn’t _known_ they were Gesso scouts at the time, and that was part of the problem. He could tell that there was an issue, and the issue was even at least peripherally a problem for _him_ , but putting a finger on exactly what the source of it wasn’t going to happen immediately. It was enough to make him _want_ to fight; it certainly had his adrenaline pumping, and in a different situation he’d turn and run in the direction of the Sky Flame beacon that called to him and ride his Sky while his subconscious sorted through the pieces he’d seen and came up with a logical-ish answer. 

His Hyper Intuition wasn’t _perfect_ , but he’d put a lot of work into refining it and covering its inherent weaknesses, and if something was setting it off - before he steps into the shopping area, he takes a moment to tighten the veil he was using to hide his brand new brats from those with more acute perceptions, and to tidy his hair. When he’s more presentable - and more _acceptably_ put together; the Flame technique he was using to hide the brats was a standard one among the more active Flame Active women he knew - he slips into the first cafe he sees, and orders a soft drink and one of the tiny, decadent pastries, and settles into a seat to observe and figure out which of the families used this as their day time workspace.

By eleven am, he knows it’s not the right one for the Cavallone, but given that it’s the Superbi bodyguards sprawled around the room, he stays put anyway and eavesdrops shamelessly; the gossip about Squalo spitting proverbial fire at Iemitsu and then being hauled away - and gently mauled - by Xanxus and a Mist that seemed to be thoroughly attached to the youngest Vongola Sky, if she could transport the Wrath without being burnt, was thoroughly amusing, and Squalo would be blushing _furiously_ if he knew his Family’s men were laying bets on when he’d emerge from Xanxus’s suite and whether he’d be able to walk when he did. He’s surprised that they’re here, if Squalo’s still in the Fort, but then Squalo had said that he was _a_ Superbi Heir, not _the_ Heir, so there must be one or two others of school age still at the Academy. Looking around the room, possibly even three, given the numbers present; he couldn’t decide whether they were three four-man-squads, two six-man-ones, or a single twelve-man-squad. The latter would be overkill, but if there was a Superbi Sky still at the Academy, it would just about make sense.

He slips out of the cafe around midday, heading for the restaurant on the other side of the district; it ‘felt’ - for want of a better description - the most horsey of the available options and if he was going to grow triplets, he needed to remember to eat sensibly and frequently, and he’d always trusted Dino’s palate. And Dino had to have learnt it _somewhere_. As he’s walking into the restaurant with them already there, he pulls his Flames in close and tight; fortunately, there are non-Cavallone Flame Actives eating in there, so no-one spares him more than a glance, though he is seated well away from the group. That doesn’t stop him eavesdropping on the men; Shamal really had been a useful teacher to have, though he preferred spiders over mosquitos and primarily used them to spy rather than poison.

He counts two full eight-man squads; given that one is Dino’s, there must be another sibling or a first cousin at the Academy with him, and he decided there must be a Superbi Sky and another younger Flame Active at the school. He leans back in his chair, shutting his eyes for a moment while he waits for someone to come for his order - he knows to take the house speciality and the suggested starter and dessert, though he’ll have to decline the wine - and peeps through the spider’s dizzying eyes to see if Romario or any of the others he knows are Dino’s Guardians are amongst the Cavallone present. Unfortunately, before he can be sure there’s a soft ‘Donna?’ and the waitress is demanding attention. He makes his order quickly, confiding to the girl about his pregnancy when she looks scandalised about him declining the wine; the waitress beams at him, and promises him something special as a replacement.

He waits until she returns to the table with his ‘virgin’ cocktail - which was good; he barely noticed the lack of alcohol - and then returns to peeping through the spider’s eyes; he’s got at least ten minutes before his salad will be plated, and that’s plenty of time to make sure the spider is appropriately position for shameless eavesdropping. (Romario is present, and gods, the man looks _young_ ; younger than he is now, and wasn’t that weird to think? How old was Dino right now, anyway? Was his nii-san even fourteen yet? He had to be, right?) He listens into the chatter and keeps sipping his drink; when it arrives, the salad is perfectly seasoned, the tomatoes luscious and juicy and full of flavour and the mozzarella creamy and flavoursome in a way that makes him want to moan, and the waitress has another glass of the cocktail for him.

… according to the men who had slipped in a few minutes ago - obviously having checked on their respective principals at the beginning of their lunch break - Dino was pouting and flailing about Squalo not being at school, and that was adorable. He’d known that his nii-san had had a crush on the swordsman when he was younger, and that he’d wanted him as his Rain - not that they’d have fitted mentality wise, even if they had surprisingly compatible Flames - but hadn’t realised that he’d come so close to ensnaring Squalo before Squalo and Xanxus bonded. And apparently, Isabella - who he assumed was Dino’s cousin - wasn’t helping, as when the men had left the Academy, she’d been teasing her baby cousin about needing to fight Xanxus for Squalo. 

Their meals arrive just as the gossip is getting even more interesting - his nii-san’s men adore him, but the consensus seems to be that it was just as well Isabella was made in her Nonna’s mould. There had even been the sigh of why couldn’t they be third cousins rather than first so they could just marry and rule together? Of course one or two of the more observant men had pointed out that Dino was hopelessly gay, but there had been a retort about IVF and sex-toys that had made the waitress blush. The entree is delicious; the meat tender, the sauce perfect and the pasta delicate, and he has to pace himself, has to remember to use Felicia’s more delicate manners rather than doing his best impression of Lambo. The rumours about Felicia being Xanxus’s elusive Mist will circulate quickly enough, and he has no desire to make his Sky’s life more difficult than he has to. Better that people perceive him as someone who can provide polish to Xanxus than as someone from ‘before’ he was Don Vongola’s youngest; it would provide a certain level of concealment.

When the meal is done, cards come out on the two Cavallone tables, and a fairly bloodthirsty game of poker breaks out, with favours and forfeits in the place of cash, small slips of card that change hands at speed, few of which the spider is positioned to see, and which only get read out loud when it’s something new being added to the pot. Much of it seems to be ‘cover a duty shift’ or ‘pay for lunch’, but there were a few more intriguing ones; the ‘accompany Dino to the stud farm’ card amuses him, especially given how reluctantly it’s put on the table and how fiercely that round is played through. Romario wins it with a smug grin that’s rather familiar.

“You should just claim him, Romario. We all know you want to be his Sun.” The words are amused and teasing, and he grins against his napkin as the young Sun protest that the young master is too young, and the others tease him about his crush, and remind him that Dino’s legal, even if only _just_. “He’ll need distracting less he takes up Isabella’s Stupid suggestion, too. We all adore him, but he’s no combat Sky.” Romario grumbles, but one of the others leans into him to murmur something in his ear, and the Sun blushes. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll ask him when we’re up at the stud farm. Just promise to reel Isabella in, and keep her alive. Neither of us will be happy if Dino has to be Don. I’m not consigliere material -” the waitress cuts his eavesdropping off with a decadent dessert, and he moans a little when he takes the first mouthful. As much fun as stalking his nii-san and ensuring that he enjoyed acquiring his first Guardian - he wasn’t beyond a little sex pollen to make everything easier - would be amusing, he probably should chase after his cousin’s motorcade; he hadn’t known she’d still been alive at this point - he’d merely hoped, given Xanxus still had his brothers, Dino might be equally lucky - which must mean she would be killed shortly, and he could give her a little extra protection this evening, and torment the Cavallone men into being on high alert for a few days. Nothing like a strange Mist probing your protections to have everyone paying attention properly.

He pays his bill, and meanders out of the restaurant to assume a suitable perch in the vicinity of the Academy to observe as people poured out of it; he needed to be in place before the protections that enforced the ceasefire for the end of the school day came up. (There was a flaw in them that he would have to tell Shamal about so he could fix it before any of his children came anywhere near the place; if you could cage your Flames, and be inside the lines _before_ they came up, they wouldn’t react fast enough to prevent a one-shot kill technique _if_ the user was suicidal. The problem had been that the Gesso scouts _were_ suicidal. And the hair on the back of his neck was still standing on end in the same way.) He slips into place just before the first set of children emerged to be snatched up by their wary parents or bodyguards, and keeps watch until Dino, and a blonde-haired girl who looked enough like him that she had to be Isabella, appear; his guess is confirmed when the Cavallone men split the two of them up and shuffle them into different vehicles. 

Given the way Dino’s pout turns into a ridiculous grin when Romario tells him something, he presumes they’re heading out to the stud farm. He’s so tempted to stalk them, but if Dino’s to stay so carefree, he needs to keep his cousin alive, and that means following Isabella’s motorcade. He leaves his hiding spot and walks past the vehicle, tagging it carefully with his Flames, and taking a moment to assess the way Isabella is with the Cavallone men - he’s relieved to see that she’s as easy and reasonable with them as her cousin - and then walks past to find a scooter to borrow. Hot wiring one of the CEDEF spares that litter the neighbourhood is easy enough, and as soon as he has the limousine in his line of sight, dispels the tag, letting it flare deliberately so he can gauge their responses.

They respond sluggishly, and he sighs, wishing he could pinch the bridge of his nose, but while he can ride a scooter, he needs both hands to do it safely. They’re just starting to relax again, when he realises that his luck is playing up again, and he groans, trying to figure out what he can do. He should have realised he didn’t recognise any of the men around one of the tables, but he’d _assumed_. He’d assumed that things wouldn’t domino. Assumed that what he’d been told about this small chunk of his Family’s history was correct and assumed - like an idiot - that the rules he’d enforced on _his_ Mafia had their origin in this era, given Dino had introduced them to him first. A flash of insight tells him that it’s entirely possible he’s about to watch the incident that forces Dino to _create_ the rules he’d used as a foundation -

\- he _recognises_ the hairstyle and build of the leader of the ambush, and he throws himself off the scooter and cushions his landing, rolling into cover and sends out a number of small bugs to do what he can to help save Isabella and the men defending her from what, quite probably, was an Estraneo ambush. It left him wondering whether they’d been caught experimenting yet - he’d have to investigate and see if he could rescue Mukuro, and his to-do list was getting ridiculous - but he shudders and concentrates on directing the bugs and modulating his Flames to attract attention, amplifying and exaggerating the ones escaping Isabella as she fought in the hopes that people would come to help. It’s a very familiar sort of fight, illusions and firearms and thrown Flames, and his spiders and other bugs are surprisingly useful, dropping some of the Estraneo and breaking one or two of the more unfortunate Cavallone out of illusions that the man he assumes is either Mukuro’s father or older brother is creating.

Isabella’s Flames are newborn, but strong, at least as strong as Dino had been, curling around the scene, desperately bolstering the Cavallone men, and he pours his tertiary into it to coax and direct it to work more effectively and watches in confusion as they start to wrap around Mukuro’s relative, seeping into his pores and he’d never _seen_ this effect from the outside, but he’d certainly _read_ about it once he was Don and he realised what he’d done to Mukuro. He pulls back from Isabella’s Flames and concentrates on keeping the Cavallone alive and the Estraneo from slitting the injured men’s throats. He wishes he knew exactly how this battle had gone down, but between the two Families, it had been very easy for him to pick a side and make sure they won. 

Finally. The last of the Estraneo mooks goes down to one of his venomous spiders, and Mukuro’s older brother - has to be; he doesn’t look old enough to be his father, unless the Estraneo were deliberately breeding experimental subjects and ignoring inconvenient laws in the process - kneels in front of Isabella wearing an expression that makes him feel at least a little bit uncomfortable. He eavesdrops shamelessly. “’Bella, I need to secure him. He’s an enemy -”

“He’s _my_ Mist, now.”

“Sweetheart, -”

“Princess. They have a right to be suspicious.” The Mist shut his eyes, and he lets one of his spiders - one with a mild Flame inhibiting venom - bite the teen. “I’m a Mist, and I led an attack against them. It’s going to take _years_ for them to accept me.” He leaves the Cavallone to clean up the mess that he’s accidentally created; he can feel more people incoming, likely alerted by the sudden and brilliant Sky Flames and he’s fairly confident they’re friendlies - in fact, when he stretches his Flames briefly, it feels like it’s Massimo incoming and he taps his lips, amused at the possibilities and fades away. He wouldn’t want to distract Xanxus’s brother from being Prince Charming by the need to catch him for Xanxus after all, and he still had some mischief to get up to. He reappears back in the safehouse, and flops back on the bed. He still had time to go and check on Dino; should he? It would likely be entertaining -

He grins. He’s done a good deed for the day. It would counterbalance anything Mafia-ish that he did to make sure his nii-san got to enjoy one of the perks of being a Sky. (Dino and Romario hadn’t done anything until they were older in the Past-Future, but he was already changing things, so tripping his big brother onto his Sun’s cock wouldn’t be a _major_ change.) Dino’s Flames, even as the banked embers of a Sky coming slowly online are _easy_ for him to track and ‘jump’ towards because he’s been so intimately entwined with them in the past. 

The stud-farm is big and well run, and as he skulks around it he smiles; he can see touches of Dino’s Flames all over the place, and it’s quite clear his nii-san spends much of his free time at the facility, and there are definite traces of Sky Flames on some of the stallions - Dino’s box animal in the Past-Future had been one of the more tractable Sky box animals because he’d been bred by him before Verde had turned him into a weapon. (The horse had been injured in an attack, and it had been a choice between that and having him put down. Dino had still hesitated; they couldn’t be sure that the process would work, but had been coaxed into it by Romario.) He could see his nii-san taking over and breeding truly amazing horses if Isabella became Donna instead.

He finds Dino and Romario in one of the pastures, assessing the colts born the previous year; his nii-san is almost as lanky and uncoordinated as some of the young horses in the field, though he doesn’t stumble when Romario’s within arm’s reach. He’d watched his nii-san extend his range to almost ten kilometres, and to see it so tiny was hysterical. (But then again, Dino hadn’t really filled out his set - for fear of inflicting Reborn and his clumsiness on them - until he himself had been Vongola Decimo and had prodded him into it. And fear was a serious inhibitor for bonding.) 

Mmmm. Reborn hadn’t been put in charge of Dino’s training yet, which meant his nii-san had no experience - or resistance - to some of the more entertaining plants Reborn had forced to grow for training purposes with his Sun and Mist Flames (read: torture). He did have to give Reborn credit for waiting to grow the one he was planning to use until he’d actually been psychologically ready for it. He was _fairly_ confident that Dino was ready enough, and coaxing the flowers to bloom is easy. Too easy, really. 

He leaves Dino and Romario to it at the point when Dino beams at Romario and nods eagerly and tilts his head for a kiss that Romario indulges him in; he’d only gotten them with enough to disinhibit them a little - he’d probably breathed more of it in himself - and makes use of a few of the larger bugs in his arsenal to terrify and distract the other members of Dino’s guard team to ensure that they’d help Isabella’s men whip the Cavallone back into shape. There’s a suspicious moan from behind him as he circles back to the paddock to check on his nii-san - Romario and Dino are out of sight, and as tempted as he is, he doesn’t go looking for them - before returning to the safehouse to frig himself senseless. (He wants his Sky, but he’s not ready to try and sneak _back_ into the Iron Fort - or give up the location of his Palermo hiding place.)


	6. Interlude 1.1 - POV Dino

“You’re trying to cheer me up.” Romario lips curve as he settles into the rear-facing bench in the limousine.

“Is it working?”

“Does everyone know I’m so easy to please?”

“No. It’s only a few of us, Dino. But we figured that you probably needed to spend the evening away from Isabella given the rumours about Squalo. I know you wanted him as your Rain, and he’d have made the Family an amazing heavy combat asset -”

“Not helping. Someone took _pictures_ of them, Romario. Everyone was cooing about how besotted they both looked. And Xanxus’s Mist is _gorgeous_ ; how did we not know she existed? She reminded me of one of bisnonna’s Guardians -” 

“That was the first time she’s been seen with him in a public setting, Dino. There were rumours that he’d been setting up a room for her in his suite, but no one had actually seen her until she snuck into the Ball. It does confirm the observations we had about the Vongola boys forming a power block against their father; their response to Squalo cutting off Iemitsu’s hand -”

“- he did _what_?”

“Bouche Croquant is very effective at squashing rumours, though he had to pick which one he handled from last night, and he didn’t catch _everyone_. Iemitsu propositioned Squalo; offered him the position of his Rain, while visibly hard. Squalo said no, Iemitsu pushed, and Squalo cut off the offending hand before Xanxus swept in and stole him away before the CEDEF or his father could punish him for it.” He curls up in his seat, arms wrapped around his legs, and Romario sighs and makes a rather obvious change of subject; given they’re on the way out to the stud farm that was primarily in his hands - his father was impressed by his ability to judge horseflesh - it’s a reasonable choice of topics. “How many of the colts are you hoping to keep for your breeding programme, rather than send to be gelded?” 

“Four, I think. It depends; I’m really just looking for one new stallion for the herd, but while I can say ‘definitely not’ it’s harder to be sure that I’ve made the right choice of which one _is_ going to grow up to be my new riding stallion -” Romario gives him a look, and he grins. “- I’m not planning to ride him until I’m older, Romario. He’ll need to be at least four before I start riding him seriously, and you _know_ I’m less clumsy on horse-back.”

“Will any of the geldings be able to keep up with your stallion?” He tilts his head, trying to figure out why Romario’s asking. “Dino, you’re still going to need bodyguards in three years time, and I assume you’d rather we rode with you, rather than chasing you on motorbikes -”

“I was rather hoping that Isabella would be Donna by then -”

“- even if she is, you can’t go unguarded, Dino. You’ll still _be_ a Sky.” 

“There’s always a Seal -” Romario looks _horrified_ , and he doesn’t understand; it’s not like he’s Active, it would just mean he never had to deal with Flames and Guardians and people telling him he should be Don in place of Isabella, just because he had a cock and she didn’t. 

“- No, gods, Dino, who has been telling you that being Sealed is an option for you?” Romario looks ready to spit nails, eyes fading golden yellow and it’s a good look on his bodyguard, even if he’s confused by how violently he’s reacting. “You’re mostly Active - you’ve _always_ been Active, at least as long as I’ve known you, and I need to slit the throat of whoever it was who suggested it, because being Sealed is a punishment. A fairly severe one. Your Flames are your _soul_.” Romario’s attractive like this, spitting feathers on his behalf and he feels something in his belly curl and heat. He’s not sure he wants to tell him who made the suggestion, though, because right now Romario looks ready to murder them barehanded, and he didn’t want to lose his favourite bodyguard to his father’s left hand. 

“I’m _Active_?” He sounds pitiful even to himself. He’s confused; he’d thought that going Active required a big flashy event, that he’d _know_ he was Active. “If I’m Active, why am I so useless, Romario? None of the other Active Skies I know trip over their own feet -”

“Dino, which of your father’s Guardians told you you were better off Sealed?” He freezes, and Romario sighs. “You wouldn’t have internalised it from anyone else. Flames can turn on their wielder, if they don’t use them. That’s the price we pay for having them.” He’s still frozen. “Even I know better than to tell a kid they’re useless. Especially since Flames are about Will and belief and shit like that.” Romario sits back in his seat, and he stays curled up in his own, more of the uncomfortable heat in the bottom of his belly swirling and distracting him from his feelings about the Squalo situation. He and Romario sit in silence for the rest of the short trip to the Stud Farm, and then he’s being helped out of the vehicle and Romario’s stuck to him like a second skin. Weirdly, it helps; he makes to the paddock where the colts are without faceplanting more than twice.

(Romario makes the other men of his detail spread out around the farm, for which he’s grateful, and the barn hands who run the farm for him in his absence make themselves scarce once the stable manager has put the three colours of ribbons he’ll use to mark the colts in his hands.)

Getting the colts to come to him, to be inspected, so he can check their conformation is remarkably easy. It’s why he’s the one that handles the untrained younglings when they need something … awkward done; now they’re into mid-adolescence it’s easier to see which of them will have the traits he’s looking for in his new stallion. He’s running his hands over the hocks of one of the very twitchy colts - he’s tempted to keep him whole, if only to see if his fidgets translate into stamina for racing - when Romario crouches beside him, radiating amusement. “See? This is the one area everyone’s told you you’re good in, sweetheart - and you _are_ good at it, and likely would be even without your Flames - and I can _feel_ your Sky, and I’d like to be part of it, _please_?” 

He flails, mentally, and the colt shifts away from him as he turns his head towards Romario; fortunately, it refrains from kicking him in the face, which given he’s behind it and distracted would have been an entirely reasonable response from such a flighty colt. “You want to be _my_ Sun? _Why_ would you want to be my Sun?”

“I can list all the reasons if you want me to, or you could just touch Flames with me, sweetheart, and I’ll show you -” more of the distracting heat coils in his belly. He’s tired and confused, and he doesn’t know how to do what Romario’s suggesting; he’s never been allowed to join any of the training for those with Active Flames at school - the minimum entry requirements for those classes is the ring trick - Romario realises though, without him saying anything. “- shhh. Don’t panic. Just, let me?”

Sun Flames, heavy on his skin like the summer sun that’s still months away, seep into him, bone-deep lassitude that curls around something inside him, coaxing it to - for want of a better description - _bloom_. He shivers under their weight, like a colt both desperate for and terrified of touch and Romario’s Sun wraps around him gently, and he feels warm all the way down to his bones.

“If only you could see yourself now, Dino. Your eyes are Sky orange -” Romario’s fingers brush against his. “- your signet ring is a Flame conductive ring, if only a minor one. Try channelling a little bit of yourself into it.” Romario’s Sun is still wrapped around his Sky, and he can feel his bodyguard guiding a tiny fragment of his Flame down into his hand and into the ring, and he stares at the orange Flame in surprised elation. “See? That’s your Flame, not mine; mine’s a soft Sun Flame - it would look very pale yellow if it was mine - and you felt how easy it was for me to do that, right? If we weren’t compatible -” Several colts nose at him, two of them fighting to nuzzle the hand coated in Flames, and Romario laughs. “- I think we know what your Flames affect the most. Just as well Isabella can be Donna.” The pair of them are mobbed by the whole juvenile herd until he manages to figure out how to draw his Flames back out of the ring, at which point the colts retreat again, and he doubles over in semi-hysterical giggles.

Romario makes a face, and he tilts his head in curiosity. “Someone’s up to something, and I’m glad I’d already managed to spit the question out.” He’s confused, and Romario’s fingers brush his cheek; he turns into them unconsciously, seeking their warmth. “I don’t know if you’d have believed me if I asked in the middle of what comes next; can you smell a sweet smell?”

He nods. “It smells good.”

“Someone’s forced a plant to bloom. It’s an aphrodisiac - you know what they are, right?” He nods; they’d covered them in the sex education modules at the Academy. “We used to cultivate it up here for the brothels to use; it makes things easier on the girls. They grow it in the houses, now, but there must have been some seeds still dormant in the paddock, and it’s technically an attack, -” Romario flares his Flames, and taps his radio; waiting for a response before receiving it and nodding. “- but we’re safe enough up here, and will be even safer if we retreat into the shelter; you know how many protections are built into them to protect the horses. It’ll give us some privacy while the rest of the squad secure the farm.”

“Privacy?” Romario doesn’t give him a chance to demand a proper answer, catching up his hand and dragging him bodily into the shelter and into a clean loose box before slamming his free hand into a crystal set into the wall. “Romario, what the _fuck_ is going on?” He actually feels the protections flare to life, and then Romario’s bearing him down and into the hay, and he tumbles ungracefully into the pile. 

“Breathed in at the wrong moment.” Romario’s panting in his ear. “Meant to wait. Wanted to court you properly, tempt you into taking me as your Sun.” There’s fire in his belly, his cock hard and pressing against the inside of his fly. “When we’d been Sun and Sky for a while, I’d have asked if you wanted me to teach you,” Romario holds himself over his body, the strain visible in the set of his jaw. “Anything else felt like I would be taking advantage of you -” 

His body is heavy, so heavy and he reaches a hand up to cup Romario’s jaw, and he suspects he has a look of startled awe on his face. He has a Sun. He’s Active, and really a Sky, and he has a Sun who _wants_ him. “You promise you would have asked anyway?” He has to be blushing. The idea that Romario would want _him_ still isn’t quite sinking in. "This isn’t the plant talking, right?

“Gods no. You can ask Bono when we get out of lockdown, kitten. The others have been teasing me about wanting to be your Sun and tutor in bed for _months_.” He squeaks, making his Sun giggle and nuzzle at his throat. “We could both just retreat to corners of the box and fuck our hands, but this is going to ease much faster if we fuck each other instead -” he arches up, catching Romario by surprise to plant a clumsy kiss on the corner of his new Sun’s mouth. “- you like that idea right?” He nods, and frantic hands shift enough clothing that he can touch skin, and his skin can be touched; Romario fumbles for something in his pockets and then there are cold, slick fingers touching the skin behind his balls and probing at the hole there. It shouldn’t feel good, but it does, especially with the way his heart is pounding and his Flames _singing_ at him. “Relax for me, kitten. It’ll feel good, I promise. There are advantages to fucking other Flame Users.” 

He tries, but it’s hard, and the fingers gentle their haste, tickling sensitive flesh until he’s giggling and wiggling and the first penetration takes him by surprise, but it doesn’t hurt. It feels weird, but good weird, warm and comforting, and Romario’s a blazing bright star in the centre of his vision, and he arches into it, muscles clenching around the finger shifting inside his body. Romario hooks the finger, stretching his rim with ruthlessly speed, Sun Flames sinking into his skin and muscles and then there are two fingers inside him, scissoring and rocking into him, and he pushes down onto them and grinds as Romario finds a sweet spot inside his body.

“Please tell me that’s enough, kitten. I need to get my cock inside you. You’re so hot and tight, and I need -” he nods; at this point he doesn’t care if it hurts, but he trusts Romario - his new Sun has been in charge of keeping him alive for almost three years, and has been remarkably successful despite his clumsiness - and he whines as the fingers slide back out of his body, and he’s tugged over onto hands and knees. “- we can do it other ways later, but this is going to be easier for you the first time.” 

Romario’s hands hold his hips, forcing him to stay still, and then he’s scrabbling at the hay on the floor as his Sun presses his cock to his hole. The stretch burns and _aches_ , but it’s like being pierced with a solidified sunbeam. Hot and glorious, and then it connects with the point Romario had only brushed against briefly, and he howls in pleasure. Bright, brilliant pleasure that he could see becoming an obsession worthy of chasing. “More, _please_!”

“Of course -” Romario holds him in place and grinds his cock into him, forcing it as deep as possible - the feel of his Sun’s coarse hairs against his sensitive rim makes him shiver and then Romario’s withdrawing and slamming back into him and there’s fire flaring along his nerves, trying to consume him and his Sun’s hand on his cock, stroking it and he shudders, whining and Romario bites his shoulder and flicks his fingernail against the underside of his cockhead and he shrieks as he’s tumbled over an edge that he hadn’t even registered _existed_. 

Romario’s hips pump, and he whines at the friction against his oversensitive prostate, but Romario collapses over him before he can protest, and there’s slick sun-saturated cum inside his body, and he’s being crushed into the hay. He whines when his Sun softens and slips free from his body. He feels hollow and cold compared without its presence, and he whimpers. 

“Shhh, you’re okay, kitten. It’s just the aphrodisiac leaving your system and your brain processing a brand new sensations. What do you need? To be cuddled, touched, kissed, or for me to give you a little bit of room?”

He reaches up, tangling his hand in Romario’s hair, forcing him to stay close. “Again?”

Romario chuckles, fingers sliding down his sides, thumb teasing at his now empty hole. “When we get back to the Villa. Do you _really_ want to be found sitting on my cock?” He does his best to radiate confusion, and Romario presses a kiss to the back of his neck and takes mercy on him. “The others are converging towards us, and I’m unwilling to share for now, even if I may have to later on.”

“How can you tell?” The teasing thumb vanishes and Romario rolls off him before using a handkerchief to clean them both up and answering his question.

“Practise. Your guards are all Flame Active - I suspect because your father’s hoping you’ll bond with us - and you sort of get a sense for other Flame Users, though you might find them hard to locate without practise, if the horse-affinity is reciprocal.” He tilts his head, and Romario leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Now sort yourself out; they’re going to be here in a few minutes.” He wriggles back into his boxers, hissing as the seam rubs against his sensitised hole, and having to fight his cock - already half-hard again at the promise of more pleasure - to submit to being tucked back into his jeans. He flops back into the hay when he’s got himself buttoned-up, giving up on getting the hay out of his hair as a bad job.

Romario’s just gotten _himself_ put back together as well when Bono sticks his head over the door of the loose box. “What happened? I found traces of strange-but-familiar Mist Flames and some of an interesting plant - that I’ve harvested for _later_ \- out in the paddock.”

“You know everything we do. Though I didn’t ‘feel’ the Mist? When you say familiar -?”

“Like Shamal; Mist with an overlay of Vongola Flames. But not him - he’d have gone for a more direct delivery method than grow some plants and hope.” He raises an eyebrow at Romario, who laughs, leaving Bono looking confused. “You know something -”

“The rumours say that Xanxus has a new Mist that no-one’s managed to pin down yet, but is causing chaos; could she be looking for non-Vongola allies?” Bono scrunches his nose, and he squirms, incredibly aware of the hollow space inside his body. “The pretty brunette in the indigo dress in the pictures. She transported Xanxus - from everything known at the Academy, Bouche Croquant can’t do that without him lashing out, so she has to belong to one of the Vongola boys, probably Xanxus himself.” Romario leans over and ruffles his hair affectionately, and he leans into the hand.

“Good analysis, kitten.” His cheeks burn at the compliment, the nickname _and_ the touch. Bono raises an eyebrow at Romario, and he wants to bury himself in the hay in embarrassment. His cock is hard again, too, sensitive head rubbing against his fly. “C’mon. We should head back to the main house and face the music; I’ll try not to kill your father’s left had, and we’ll both weather the panicked shouting about you being Active and having a Guardian.”

“A _sexually_ bonded Guardian if Dino’s hair is anything to go by.”

“Hiiieee!”

“You might want to borrow a comb from someone and get the hay out of his hair before we get back to the Villa.” Bono’s tone is teasing, and he gives in and buries his head in the hay. He’d rather press it into Romario’s shoulder, but that would involve getting up. But both Romario and Bono’s radios buzz in an alert frequency, and he finds himself being yanked to his feet and hustled towards the limousine with indecent haste. Which confuses him; that was the recall sequence rather than ‘attack imminent’. What the -

One of his other guards slides into the limousine behind he and Romario, and he barely conceals the pout; he’d been hoping to sit between his Sun’s legs and let him deal with his hair on the ride back to the Villa. “So, what happened? I assume you got _some_ information before deciding that we needed to move?”

“The Estraneo attacked Isabella’s motorcade.” He freezes, hand over his mouth, heart racing in panic at the idea of _having_ to be Don. “She’s okay, Dino. In fact, better than okay; she walked away from it combat Active and with a battle-bonded Estraneo Mist.”

“She’s done _what_?!”

“Survived an Estraneo kidnapping attempt and walked away with an Estraneo Mist as her senior Guardian.”

“I think we’re going to be just fine, kitten.” He gives up and lets Romario pull him into his side to curl up with him. Everyone was going to find out eventually, and if he couldn’t trust the men who’d kept him alive for the last three years, who could he trust?


	7. Interlude 1.2 - POV Dino

The moment he steps into the comparative quiet of the suite Romario wraps his arms around him and he goes limp with relief, and his Sun kisses the back of his neck gently. It’s a relief to have gotten out of the chaos going on downstairs.

“How did you make him understand? He never understands me normally!” Romario shushes him, warm Flames against his back, coaxing him back down from the state he’d worked himself into something calmer. He sighs and turns, burying his head in his new Guardian’s shoulder. “S’why Isabella needs to be Donna, even if I am his son.”

“And we can help make that happen, cielo-mine. Let’s get you cleaned up and maybe we can have that second round you wanted earlier and scheme a little bit. There are ways to make ‘bella the more appealing candidate and I know a niche we can make yours, Dino.” The rest of the tension drops out of his body, and his Sun picks him up and carries him through to his ensuite. Romario puts him down on the bench gently, and he undresses himself with care, making puppy-dog eyes at his Sun, who shakes his head and strips as well, and joins him in the shower cubicle, and he makes a small almost horsey sound of pleasure at Romario’s body pressed against his, warm and solid and reassuring.

Romario backs him into the wall carefully, and he twists in his arms, tilting his head up for a kiss and his Sun obliges, kissing him slow and easy, Flames radiating warmth into his body, pulling his Sky to the surface, letting him grow accustomed to being aware of it. He realises belated he hadn’t answered his Sun’s question about a second round, and when Romario breaks the kiss to nuzzle at him, blurts out a ‘yes, please’ that makes his Sun laugh softly. It’s not a cruel laugh, and is quickly followed by a deeper kiss, one that makes him squirm, and Romario’s hand edges round from his hip to press into his crack and the tip of its middle finger brushes his sensitised hole.

“We should find some lube -“

“Can’t you just use the same trick from earlier, Romario?”

“Lube’s always a better idea, silly boy. I think we’ll go with fingering and a blow job instead and then I’ll fuck you into the mattress when we’re both clean.” He squirms, leaning into Romario, kissing his Sun again, wriggling against him trying to tempt him further, hoping that he’d snap and fuck him again. It had felt incredible and he wanted it again. “Impatient.” Romario kneels, making him whine, and presses a kiss to his hip bone. His Sun kneeling for him makes his cock twitch in excitement and he’s going to have to poke that bit of his brain later.

But not now. Not with Romario kneeling in front of him, eyeing his cock like Nebbia eyeing a sugar cube. Except in a less bitey way. “Romario?”

His Sun leans in and kisses the tip of his cock, tongue flicking out and licking the bead of pre-cum off his cock. “Turn the water on, kitten. We both need to get clean and it will only make things better -” he complies, and Romario takes the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently, and probing with the very tip of his tongue, looking for sensitive spots. His Sun finds two, both of which make him squirm when he ‘tickles’ them with it, and then Romario takes advantage of the water raining down on both of them to smooth over his skin, and presses a finger into his opening. 

The twin sensations make his back arch, his body unable to decide between which sensation he wants more. Romario makes the decision for him by shuffling forward, crowding him against the wall of the shower and stuffing his cock further down his throat. Which feels fucking incredible. Almost as incredible as the fingers pressing into his body, teasing at flesh he’d had no idea was so sensitive. His Sun hums, sending flashes of pleasure up his spine, and then calls up what has to be a secondary Flame to direct a thin stream of water _inside_ his body, making him squirm and wriggle and drop his hands into his Sun’s hair. 

Romario sucks hard and presses more fingers in carefully, and he rocks back and forth between the two, feeling wet and hot and balanced right on the edge of something _delicious_. Then his cruel Sun pulls the fingers out, and the water drains out of him and he whines as he backs away from the edge he’d been balanced on, Romario backing off until he’s only suckling the head of his cock. “_Romario_!”

Romario releases his cock entirely, and he whines. “Patience, kitten. Anticipation makes things sweeter, and think how much you’ll enjoy it when I slide back inside your body. You know you can take it, so I can take you _much_ harder this time.” He squeaks, and Romario laughs, standing up, and stealing a kiss. “Let me dry us both off and take advantage of that big bed of yours, Dino. I’ve been fantasising about pressing you into it for _weeks_. And about mounting you like a stallion taking a broodmare. You have no idea how hard I got watching you watching the breedings a month ago; Bono teased me for _days_.”

Romario’s words have him weak kneed and his Sun leans around him to turn the water off, then dries them both with his Flames, and lifts him with the kind of effortless ease that makes him squirm, and his cock _drip_. 

“You’ve been hitting every button I have since you hit that last growth spurt of yours and started to fill out, and your Flames started peeking out from their self-created cave more often. It’s why I’ve been coaxing more time at the stud-farm from your father. You were coming out of your shell and it’s been gorgeous to watch, if also a constant source of hard-ons, too.”

“_Romario_.”

“It’s the truth, kitten. And I’ve agonised it over; do you know how embarrassing to confess your desire to debauch your Don’s fourteen year old son to the Family priest is?” Romario drops him on the bed, and returns to the bathroom to investigate the drawers, looking for something. “This’ll do. It’s not perfect, but I can get something better in the morning when you’re squirming in class.” He drops a tub of thick moisturiser he normally uses for his hands after he’s been out in the rain with the horses. “Now roll onto your front for me, pretty kitten, and spread your legs so I can play with you properly, and show you all the advantages of letting me top you.”

Romario nudges at his hip and he rolls over, hissing as his cock brushes against the heavy silk of his bed’s counterpane. It makes him whimper, enjoying the sensation. He spreads his legs, feeling vulnerable, and his Sun kneels behind him, close enough that he can feel the other’s body heat, tempting him.

“Shhh. Just enjoy my touch and let me indulge myself, Dino. If you don’t like something, say stop, okay? But give things a chance to see if they feel better after a couple of breaths, for me pretty kitten, please.” He nods, and then almost screeches as rather than the half expected finger covered with cool cream, something hot and wet and slender flicks against the muscle guarding the entrance to his body. He holds his breath, waits for Romario to do it again, to lick him _there_. It should be filthy, should be wrong, but after the play in the shower, knowing he really was clean there, and that it could feel really good to be penetrated, he relaxes into the teasing touches with his Sun’s tongue, a tongue sparkling with Sun Flames. 

Before very long he’s arching into it like a mare ready to be bred, and he squirms at the mental image of being draped over one of the false mares they used for sample collection, and his Guardians - faceless other than Romario - taking their turns to mount him like a broodmare in heat. 

“Oh, tell me about that thought kitten; your rim _fluttered_ , and tried to suck my tongue right inside your sweet little hole.” He blushes. He can feel it; his skin heats up and Romario coos and presses a kiss to the small of his back. “Mmmm. Or maybe later. If it gets you to react like this, we might have to fulfil whatever pretty image your mind came up with at some point.”

He shivers and whines, and Romario returns to teasing his entrance, sliding one finger inside along with his tongue and testing his rim, hooking and stretching and laving it with delicate care. The pin pricks of Sun Flames are coaxing his Sky to the surface to dance, and he can feel himself relaxing even further into the bed, his Flame making him soft and malleable for his Sun. “So good for me. I’m going to switch to the cream now, kitten. It’s likely to feel cold, but it’ll warm up quickly, and you might even like the temperature difference -“

He shrieks when two fingers rub the thick cream into his rim. Romario was right; it was cold, and against his hot skin it made him squirm, arching and not sure whether to beg for more, or less. Then the fingers were gone, and there was a huge _dollop_ of the cream sitting right over his hole, slowly warming against his skin and seeping in through his stretched entrance. Two fingers push through his opening, scissoring wide and he shivers as that lets the cream ooze inside him. Then Romario makes it worse, somehow; he’s fairly sure his evil Sun just gives in and pours the cream between his spread fingers, leaving him clenching, his muscles jumping and twitching at the sudden addition of the cold lubricant.

His Sun presses another kiss to the base of his spine and then works three fingers into his hole, thrusting them in and out of his body in crude mimicry of how they’d fucked in the stable. He bucks, rocking back into the thrusts and Romario makes an amused little sound and on the next thrust in, he has to pant; three fingers had become four and a thumb, and the width almost hurt. Almost. But it made the pleasure sweeter, and distracted him from the way his hole squelched with every thrust.

“Gorgeous, kitten. Do you want more? It’ll allow me to take you hard -“ he whines, pushing back, and Romario pets his flank gently, “- so good. If we ever find anyone else to our tastes, Dino, I’m going to thoroughly enjoy learning to share you with them, but for now I’m going to be very greedy, I think. I’m going to settle you to sleep on my cock, and wake you up with it, and take thorough advantage whenever you let me.” 

Romario’s words make him quiver and arch, pressing back on his hand, starting himself when it slips through his hole, shifting the point being stretched to _inside_ his body. In fact, it now presses firmly against his prostate, and he whines, back balanced on the edge of a truly spectacular orgasm.

But Romario’s cruel; his free hand presses against the base of his cock, and then he’s empty and it’s almost painful. “Shhhh. I promised myself that you’d come on my cock kitten, as often as humanly possible.” Romario nips at his ear gently, pressing his cock slowly into his slicked opening. “And I promised myself that I’d give you at least three orgasms for every one you gave me.” His Sun bottoms out and he whines softly, needing something more, but thoroughly enjoying having his Sun physically inside him touching his Flames; it was easier to feel his Sky like this; it was so eager for Romario that he had to sate it. 

A second Flame, pale lavender wraps itself around him, reaching out and wrapping itself around Romario as well and in its wake his skin burned with pleasure, almost painfully sensitive and he was so full again. Like he’d been with his Sun’s big hand inside his body and he goes limp, hoping Romario will take the hint and move. 

“Oh, kitten. That explains so much. And I think I know how to finish coaxing your Flames out properly.” Romario presses a kiss to the back of his neck and he howls and cums, body unable to clamp down on the thick, hard cock impaling him. Romario pets him gently through his orgasm, coaxing him back down from it again without moving. 

Once his breathing has returned to something vaguely normal, his Sun presses another kiss to the back of his neck, and shifts ever so slightly, making him whine at the intense pleasure, fucking into his body with minute movements that have him squirming and whining. He’s so full that all he can do is lay there and take every tiny thrust that Romario offers him, and they’re all so very, very good that he whines, and arches into his Sun, begging with the only tool available to him; his Flames. 

“So good for me. Keep doing that, pretty cielo-mine; you’re using your Flames so well. We’ll have you using them more Actively in no time at all.” He whines, and his Sun chuckles. “Two more kitten, and then I’ll release the block I put on myself.”

“Not fair!”

“It’ll be worth it, kitten.” Romario rocks his hips a little faster, movement harder and faster than the earlier ones, and he tries to clench, failing to do so as he realised just how big his Sun’s cock had gotten. He whines, and his Sun makes another amused sound. “Your secondary is Cloud, sweetheart. It explains a lot, including how hard you find most people to understand. And yes, that means you’re thwarting yourself; you wanted to be stretched, so you made me bigger; why don’t you try strengthening the muscles around me with it, too?” He makes an indignant sound and Romario, the evil man keeps rocking, keeps thrusting into him, keeps winding the tension in his belly higher and higher until he’s frantic and frustrated, his Flames slipping in and out of his grasp.

Romario soothes him, Sun Flames tickling and tracing across his skin. He finally gets a grip on his Flames, muscles clamping tight around the cock inside him, forcing his Sun to still, and earning him praise from Romario, who pushes some of his own Flames directly into his prostate, making him shriek as another orgasm _rips_ through him, leaving him breathless and dazed, Flames right at the level of his skin. 

This time Romario resumes moving before he’s finished coming down, fucking into his body with hard, impatient thrusts, forcing his body to stretch around the unnatural cock he’d apparently given his Sun and he shrieks, Sky rippling and escaping his skin in soft wisps that curl around Romario, pressing close to his Sun and making Romario’s hips stutter and swear as he nearly lets his own control slip. 

“Beautiful. I’ll cum with you this time, kitten. You’ve more than earned it, and in the morning, we can see what sort of chaos Isabella and Ilario have managed to cause in our absence.” He makes a small sound of agreement, and luxuriates in the feel of their Flames twining together and the rich, overwhelming sensations of Romario moving inside his body; his Sun was right, the lubrication made it so much _better_ than whatever trick Romario had used in the loose box. 

His Sun shifts behind him, tugging at his hips gently, until he whines and complies, muscles lax from two rounds of pleasure, and then fucks him with hard, deliberate thrusts that make him howl as they strike at his prostate _deliberately_. Romario pounds at him relentlessly until he’s mewling and begging and then Romario grinds in slow and hard and he shrieks and cums, and his Sun cums with him, Sun Flames pouring over and through his system until he’s dizzy with the pleasure. 

He comes down again, shivering with cold and empty, and Romario shushes him, Flames calm and soothing, a towel wiping away the mess. His Sun puts the towel aside, and pushes warm Flames into lax, sore muscles, coaxing them back, he presumes, to a more normal state. Romario wipes him off again, and then coaxes him over onto his side, and pulls the blankets up over both of them, curling up behind him, and wrapping an arm around his waist. His Sun buries his head in his hair, and there’s another small surge of Sun Flames and sleep swallows him up.

He wakes up at dawn, with Romario’s cock back inside his body, just the way his Sun had promised he would, and oh, that made him feel precious and treasured. Slick, easy pleasure, Romario’s skin sparkling with his Flames, pressed against his, and he makes a happy sound as his Sky Flames surface in response to being fucked. “Good morning, pretty kitten.”

“Like this way to wake up, Romario.” His Sun makes a small amused sound, rocking into his body, thrusts aimed with ruthless precision and he can feel the tension twining around his spine. 

“You have a choice to make, kitten. There’s some chaos we can enjoy downstairs, but I’ll have to catch up on your orgasms tonight _or_ we can indulge and ignore the mayhem. It’s up to you.” He whines, not wanting to make the choice, but his Sun is plastered to his back, cock still inside him. “I would like to see just how many orgasms I can ring from you though, so even if we do ignore the mayhem, I may keep going until your Flames say stop tonight -“

He squirms at the promise, remembering last night; he’d passed out, but given Romario was _his_ , his Flames probably wouldn’t say no until he was dealing with Flame _exhaustion_ and he had no idea how deep his reserves were. “Should see what the chaos is -“

“Then we’ll have to see how many orgasms I can get from you tonight, kitten, and I’ll settle for one explosive one, now.” He whines, and one of Romario’s gun calloused hands slides down to his cock and strokes it slow and ease as he resumes thrusting into his passage, murmuring words of praise, telling him how good he was, what a perfect Sky he’d proved to be for Romario, and he whines, arching and begging for more. And Romario gives it to him, speeding his hand up and wringing pleasure from his very eager body. 

“Cum, kitten. Let me hear you purr for me.” He blushes, furiously, realising how affectionate the Sun sounds, and one more thrust and stroke has him cumming explosively, body milking the cock he’s impaled on until Romario groans, hips bucking and spilling slick Sun-hot cum inside his body. “Perfect, cielo-mine. So perfect.” Romario presses soft kisses to the back of his neck, and he can feel how pleased he is with him thanks to how close to the surface his Sky Flames currently are. “Can I put a toy in your sweet hole, kitten? I want you to sit down at the breakfast table able to feel my Flames in your gut, and your Sky under your skin -“

His Sun’s cock softens, slipping out of his sensitised hole, and then something small and cool pressed in its place, followed by Sun Flames that have him tight around the object. He whines at the sensation, and his Sun presses two fingers covered in his secondary Flame to a specific point, and he’s confused when his cock softens.

“Having to deal with an unexpected erection downstairs would be a little too much torture for me, kitten. I’ll lift that tonight, when I’m ready to test your limits.” He whines, and Romario laughs. “Anticipation makes things sweeter, kitten. Imagine all the things we can try tonight, _without_ embarrassing yourself in the process.” He hiccups, muscles spasming unexpectedly around the small toy, which feels odd but pleasurable, despite his cock’s resolute softness. “Now, lets get us both washed off enough to be socially acceptable, and then head downstairs.”

He rolls over to face his Sun and sticks his tongue out at him. Romario laughs and throws the blankets back, off their bodies. He shivers theatrically, but Romario doesn’t take mercy on him. 

“No. Bathroom and wash up, kitten. You said we should investigate the mayhem; I offered a morning in bed, and you said no.” He pouts, and Romario rolls off the bed and he whines as his cock doesn’t respond to the sight of golden tanned flesh and long toned limbs. 

“I don’t _want_ to have an erection in front of Dad, but not reacting to you after last night and this morning is going to give me a complex.” Romario laughs and leans in to steal a kiss, and then tugs him up from the bed. “Still mean.”

“I’ll make it up to you tonight, kitten. There are lots of very pleasurable things I’ve been researching how to do, just to know how best to teach you about sex.” He whimpers, not resisting as he’s pulled into the bathroom and nudged into sitting in front of the basin so he can be sponged off. 

Romario is through, paying special attention to his cock and balls and the small toy teasing his hole, and the way that his belly warms without his cock hardening is weird but enjoyable, especially with the steady infusion of his Sun’s Flame from the cum still inside his body. 

(He actually feels kind of confident about stepping out of his suite and dealing with his father and his father’s Guardians for a change.)

His Sun tilts his head, and he can actually feel it when he reaches out and senses, something he’s never been able to do before. “Let me pick your clothes, kitten? We’ve got a golden opportunity, and I’d like a little extra.” 

He nods, and only pulls a brief face when his Sun drags out some of his flame resistant light armour. “Do I have to?”

“Yes. Yes you do. Things feel volatile downstairs, and it’ll help me stay calm.” He sighs and pulls the clothes on, then winces, and hangs his head. 

“Have I been making you guys more anxious by not wearing the kevlar?” Romario waves his hand, already dressed in his suit. 

“Until Isabella got attacked yesterday, we weren’t sure there was a threat, and the others weren’t sure you were Active? So they thought a life threatening incident might be the impetus you needed.”

“Was that meant to be reassuring, Romario?”

“Mostly.” His Sun ruffles his hair and then uses two fingers to tilt his chin for a kiss that even he can tell is filthy, adding to the hidden warmth in his belly. “You have been being a brat, but there were contributing factors and no real risk as far as we knew. Mostly I just whined about the temptation you were offering me when working the horses in your oldest pair of jeans, kitten.”

He steps out of the suite conscious of the Flames in his gut and those swirling beneath his skin - his eyes were actually Sky orange, and that was a look that confused him, but looked _right_ \- with Romario half a step behind him, slightly to left, and that does confuse him. Shouldn’t Romario be to his _right_?

But he can’t bring himself to ask, in case he’s misremembering something, and they slip through the Villa, and finally entering the morning room. He almost freezes; his father is sat at the head of the table, his Guardians arrayed around him. Isabella as the senior woman in the family, was sat at the foot, a _very_ smug looking, clearly _Estraneo_ Mist to her Right - presumedly the Mist she’d achieved the battle-bond with - and to her left, _Massimo_. 

Even he could he see that he was trying to flirt with Isabella, and he could almost see his father’s blood pressure rising. He slips into his assigned seat - far too close to his father for his comfort at that specific moment, and Romario takes the seat next to him in a very pointed fashion.

“Good morning, Papa.”

“You look … pleased this morning, Dino. I am glad to see your Flames so Active; they haven’t been since you were tiny.” His father’s left hand scowls, and he places a hand careful on Romario’s arm, and consciously tries to wrap his own Flames around his Sun Guardian. His father’s expression says that he doesn’t quite manage to, and Romario makes a small, amused sound.

“Exactly.” Romario serves breakfast to him, and he feels a gentle tug at his Flames, at what had to be his secondary Flame.

“Do not make me throw you out of my Villa, Signore Vongola. It’s bad enough that you wish to court my niece, given the age gap, but to try and entice my _Sky_ -heir into being a Guardian as well is violating every rule about hospitality out there.” He’d normally be trying to slip out of the room, trying to escape the conflict, but Romario’s warmth in his belly and at his side helps _significantly_.

“That wasn’t intentional, Don Cavallone. Your son’s Cloud Flame was unexpected, and very tempting.” Isabella raises an eyebrow and shoots him a pointed look that he returns helplessly, not understanding it.

Isabella sighs and facepalms. “Dino, have you got any fillies or colts that are Cloud-natured?” The question makes him start and sort through his mental lists.

“_Isabella_. I haven’t even given him permission to _start_ courting you. Asking for one of the herd for him -”

“- _Zio_. I know better! But he likes Dino’s Cloud, and Dino’s very much like the herd. And I couldn’t accept a partner who the herd didn’t like. Not if I’m going to be Donna after you -”

“Why would he pick you over his son, child?” He almost flinches at the hissed words from his father’s Rain, who was pointedly as far from his father’s Storm as possible within the confines of hospitality rules and the boundaries of etiquette.

“- because Dino doesn’t _want_ to be Don, idiot. And he’s Cloudy, so trying to make him would be Stupid. He’s a Home, too, and with _your_ fuck ups, the Family needs a War in charge.” His father looks put upon and Massimo _besotted_ , and he tries very hard not to facepalm. His Sun presses more of his Flames to his skin to calm and soothe him. “And they can cope with that, Zio. They still talk about Nonna _very_ affectionately, after all. And I have her Flame. Let Dino make the choices he needs to; given that pretty lavender Flame still in his eyes, it’ll be cruel to do otherwise -”

His father rubs his temples, his Sun stepping forward to ease the headache, and he takes a cautious bite of the breakfast in front of him before putting his fork down and deciding eating leaves him too vulnerable; he’ll have to see if they can get something enroute to the Farm. “Um, ‘bella, I have two Cloudy colts and a Cloudy mare, at the moment. The mare’s the only one sort of Active; she nearly took my head off with a Flame covered hoof last spring when I tried to sex her foal, but the foal’s weaned now, so she might consider an introduction to a Sky. But can I get you up to the Farm soon? I think I might have your Storm up there. He’s making a nuisance of himself and _definitely_ ready for a Sky. Or to be gelded.”

“It wouldn’t be the only Guardian-candidate who needs _that_ treatment.” He’s not actually sure which of the men ranged around his father murmurs the words, only that they’d pitched so everyone will hear them, but would give the speaker a degree of deniability.

“ _Enough_.” His cousin shoves her chair away from the table, Ilario following suit, sliding into position at her right, his Flame already gathering despite his clear exhaustion and pain, ready to act in defence and protection of his Sky. But it’s the Flame that Isabella produces that fixes his father’s, and his father’s Guardians’ attention. It’s so dark orange it’s bordering on rust-red, and she’s in full Hyper Dying Will Mode. (It’s actually slightly terrifying and he understands why Romario wanted him in light armor.) Ilario follows his Sky, scraping his Will together from despite apparent exhaustion, and she bolsters him. Across the table his father looks tired, and half of his Guardians look ready to fight, the others just as out of it as his father and he realises something he didn’t want to know. His father was dying. 

His father was dying and his proper Guardians, the ones he actually liked were going to follow him, and leave him with people like his father’s Storm to deal with if he didn’t let Isabella have what she clearly wanted.

__

His father’s Storm shifts first, and Isabella reacts, Sky Flames heavy in the air, and she and Ilario move like they’ve trained together for years rather than being a new pairing, pulling things he’s only seen from Enrico Vongola and his Cloud when performing in demonstration spars at the Academy. The ones they let the whole school watch, even the Latents. (It’s unsubtle propaganda.) There’s defences in front of himself and Massimo - the Mist clearly torn between which of them to prioritise protecting, and his father’s Storm is gone, crumbling to dust, followed by his Mist, and Isabella was going to be truly terrifying with more training.

__

“Oh, sweetheart. I want to see you and my littlest brother spar. You and he share a Flame, and seeing the chaos in the room if you both have your Mists to partner with will be _spectacular_.” It was almost as if the second Vongola Sky was _used_ to internecine spats over the breakfast table. The older Sky smiles at him, and tilts his head. “Don’t worry Dino. I’m not going to force anything; I was just surprised by your Cloudiness, earlier. And this isn’t the worst I’ve seen an annoyed Wrath do when made to be social before 10 A.M.; you should have seen Xan’s first run in with early morning assassins.”

__

“Isabella.”

__

“Yes, Zio?”

__

“You are not going to enjoy the crash-course we will be putting you through. I had already begun negotiations for a tutor for Dino; there will have to be adjustments made to allow for your gender, your Flame variant and the presence of a courting Home and a battlebond. Do not make me regret this.”

__

“Of course I won’t Zio. “ Isabella folds back out of Hyper Dying Will mode, and then blinks as everything hits her, and processes what had just been said. “I can keep Ilario and Massimo, Zio, really? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you -“

“- save my poor heart, Isabella. Neither takes up residence in your suite for the moment.” His cousin gives his father a look that makes him want to snicker, especially when her eyes flick sideways to the way he’s leaning into Romario. “He had the common sense to choose a member of the Family, Isabella. One I’d interviewed and chosen to offer to him as a potential Guardian. To bring Massimo into the Family as your consort will be complex, and Ilario is a walking talking headache as bad as the fascist army officer Nonna battle bonded with.”

“But -“ His Sun pulls him up out of his chair, and his father’s Lightning smiles at him softly, resting a hand on his father’s shoulder.

“You can earn their presence in your bed, Isabella.” He notices that his father neither specifies which man nor calls him and Romario on their attempt to slip out of the ongoing conversation. “But I will make you work for your pleasure, understood?”

“Understood Don Cavallone.” His father tilts his head in acknowledgment, eyes flashing faintly orange. 

__

“Good. Now. To start your lessons; matrimonial contracts …” They make it out of the door, and Romario presses him to the wall and kisses him deep and slow and filthy; muffled by the door, he just about registers the roar of amused laughter from Massimo Vongola.

__

“Well done, kitten. You did very well. I think we should go and see the horses, now; you deserve some time with them.” He nods eagerly, and Romario kisses him again. There’s a shriek from the room that’s definitely Isabella, and Romario winces and pulls him away from the Morning Room. “Perhaps via the kitchens so we can get some food? I saw how little you ate -“

__


	8. Chapter 8

“Voooiii!” He winces at Squalo’s volume, genuinely surprised that his fellow Guardian is out of bed already; he’d thought given they - Xanxus and Squalo - were both teenage boys that they’d give him at least a week before they started to comb Palermo for him; he’d meant to leave for the Island, but the run-in with the Estraneo had left him genuinely worried about his cranky male Mist and searching for the lab he was being held in. “’licia, I just want to talk.”

“Oh?” He gathers his Mist ready to vanish if they’re setting a trap, as given he can’t feel either Shamal or Bouche Croquant in the area, he doubts they’ve found anyone else to stop the transportation trick. “I’m surprised Xan’s let you off his cock long enough to look for me -” Squalo goes bright pink, his pale skin taking the flush _very_ attractively. “- don’t worry; I tend to exude a low-level SEP field. Providing you keep the volume down, the civilians won’t find out just how much you enjoy one _specific_ cock.”

“Voooiii -” heads turn and Squalo cuts the sound off with a strangled whine that makes him snicker. “- Boss said I should ask you whether you had any other suggestions about the Varia.” He blinks, and widens his Flame senses as far as possible and tries to work out whether this is an illusion. “Boss stole the notes on Tyr, and he wants evidence I can fight at his level before he lets me challenge him -”

He hesitates for a moment, debating whether he trusts _this_ Squalo not to kill without good cause. “I want your _oath_ that you won’t kill the man I send you to, and you won’t leak his location.” The Rain nods, and he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I know where Autumn Rain is.” Squalo _vibrates_. “But you’ll have to be polite. And diplomatic. And keep the ‘Voooiii’ to a minimum; they’ll get you bitten by a baby Cloud.” If anything his fellow Guardian vibrates even harder and he fights the urge to snicker. He’s starting to see why Takeshi was so fond of Squalo beyond his cock. And he could kill two birds with one stone. “Drag Fede and Shamal with you; Autumn Rain might suit him as a Guardian, and Shamal’s learned to be diplomatic the hard way.”

“… Shamal’s diplomatic?!”

“When he has to be. Just tell him to refrain from sticking his cock in anyone other than Fede while you’re in Japan. He’s a menace who needs to go and check on his previous paramours; I suspect given what happened on my way out of the Fort, he may have his own brats out there.”

“Voooiii, what the fuck did he do?”

“Nothing I didn’t thoroughly enjoy. You did notice that Xanxus didn’t try and kill Fede for walking in on us, right? Even though he spent a good minute staring at the way your pretty ass was gaping and oozing Xan’s cum -” Squalo flushes again, squirming, and he does snicker this time as he realises that his fellow Guardian is hard as a rock. “- shall I do something about that, or leave you to get back to the Fort? I have my own targets I’m combing the city for -”

Squalo bites his lip, and then surges towards him, and he spins them both into one of the alleys so his back smacks into a wall as he’s kissed. “Voooiii, you’re a _menace_.” 

“And proud of it. Are we fucking or -?” Squalo groans and kisses him again, hand slipping under his skirt and finding him bare and dripping; the Rain pushes two fingers into his slit, teasingly, and he clenches around them in relief.

“Voooiii. Fucking, definitely fucking. Fuck you’re so _wet_. It took Xan four rounds and half a tube of lube to get me so open and fuck.” He buries his laughter in Squalo’s shoulder, lifting his leg in hard-won flexibility and wrapping it around Squalo’s waist, opening himself up and lifting himself enough to compensate for some of their height difference. “Are you always -”

“Nah. This is you and hormones. And the image of you under Xanxus, begging for more of his cock and dripping his pleasure; I always have liked watching pretty boys fuck each other, and right now you two are seriously _pretty_.” Squalo fumbles between them, unzipping his fly and sighing in relief as he frees his cock and lines it up with his slit and slides right in; he thumps his head back against the brickwork with a sigh of relief. “Fuck, that feels better. If this keeps up, I’m going to have to invest some little helpers, -”

“Voooiii. You’ve got two partners at _home_. Just come back and let us keep you entertained -” he shakes his head, and sticks himself to the wall briefly, before lifting his other leg and unsticking himself; the Rain takes his weight admirably, though he does take the opportunity to grind himself into him as deep as possible. “- fuck. You’re fucking amazing.” He preens and squeezes his muscles around the cock in his cunt; he’s right on the edge of an explosive orgasm, and mmmm, it feels good to be being fucked again. He really shouldn’t have skipped out on his ‘honeymoon’ even if there were things to be done. Squalo works the range of movement he’s given him as best as he can - his stamina’s admirable for a teenager - and he drops his hand to his clit to frig himself so he can get off first. Which he does, clenching around the Rain’s cock, setting him off; Squalo buries his yell of triumph in his shoulder, the sound muffled by the fabric. He has to stick himself to the wall to avoid them both hitting the floor, but that’s easy, and he enjoys the afterglow with his fellow Guardian.

At least until someone politely taps on the edge of his SEP field, and he thumps his head back against the wall in frustration. “Let me down, Squalo. We’ve got company. Polite company, but still company.” 

His fellow Guardian makes a grumbling sound but lets him down, and allows him to put them both back together again. He drops the SEP field the moment they’re decent enough, though he doesn’t bother cleaning himself of Squalo’s cum _yet_. He steps out of the alley, Squalo behind him and slightly to the right; he appreciates the backup.

“I wasn’t expecting you to have been untied yet.”

“ _You._ ” The Sky next to Mukuro’s older clone facepalms, and taps her foot. 

“Ilario. Remember the rules that you agreed to. The Superbi are _allies_ -”

“- but is he still a _Superbi_? He’s taken a Sky. Not one I’m familiar with either. But I’m more concerned about _her_ ; you do realise she’s the only reason you won on friday, right?” More Cavallone men appear as if out of the woodwork.

“He’s Xanxus di Vongola’s ri-” Squalo shakes his head, and the younger woman raises an eyebrow, “- make than Xanxus’s left hand. Xanxus is the youngest of the Vongola boys. And other people lurking around the ambush site is the kind of thing you’re supposed to mention, Ilario -”

“- if your guards didn’t spot her, then we have a lot of remedial work to do, ’bella. She was not subtle when she decided to act. The spiders were rather venomous -” 

“How long did your bite take to heal?” If the cat’s out of the bag, he may as well get some useful data out of the fact. “I’d only tested that spider’s venom on Flame Users significantly weaker than you are -” Millefiore goons had made such useful test subjects, but he’d never used it against someone with Shamal’s raw strength.

“Two and a half days.” Huh. Inverse relationship to Flame strength, maybe? He’d have to see if he could persuade one of his spiders to bite Reborn or Lal to see how long it took to wear off when an arcobaleno was the victim. The trick would be dealing with their situational awareness; they’d probably shoot the spider before they got close enough. “And a migraine.”

“So _that_ was why you were so well behaved for uncle’s interrogation. I was wondering.” 

His lips curve into a smile. “So I heard a little rumour, Ilario; we still see the Estraneo adults from time to time, despite the Vindice ruling, but where are the under twelves from your Family?” The Mist flinches, and Isabella looks up at him with concern.

“I was working my way up to asking for help with that, um, problem -” 

He throws a minor veil on his words; even if Isabella is Cavallone, he didn’t want her going to investigate; if anyone was going to poach Kyōya from his younger self, it was Dino with his horses. “- you’re going to Namimori, Squalo. Once you’re there, follow your nose and be _polite_.” He twists his Flames around his fellow Guardian and _throws_ him back to the Iron Fort. Squalo’s Flames flare in protest, but he’s far more experienced at impromptu combat transportation than any other Mist on the planet at the moment. The Rain was going to tie him to a bed when he caught up with him again and not let him escape again until he’d given birth. He drops the veil, and glares at Ilario. “- that’s a very _polite_ version of what they’re doing with them. Your _son’s_ distress is very noisy to those of us who know how to listen. I just can’t find the way in.”

Implying he was that sensitive to Flames could come back to bite him, but it was also a more palatable explanation than time travel and something he could fake with his Sky if he could find somewhere to get some peace and quiet and could conceal himself so no-one would flinch when he let it out. “What were you planning -?”

“Kidnap and murder. I object to non-consensual medical experiments.” Ilario looks like he wants to scoff in disbelief that he could do anything about his former Family, but he had flared his Flames in a very blatant dominance gesture, using both his Cloud Flames and a little of his Sky to exaggerate the effect to roughly equivalent of the one that Mammon exuded on a day to day basis.

“… my _son_?” 

“I assume they took sperm samples at some point, with a needle, probably. You’re what, nineteen?”

“Sixteen, actually.”

“Ouch. Anyway, he feels like you in a ‘spawn of’ sense, rather than ‘sibling of’. And he’s in pain. A lot of it; I occasionally feel the shadows of younger siblings when he’s being particularly loud.” Ilario looks like he’s been slapped and Isabella looks confused. “Let your bodyguards take you home, princess. You could go on this sort of raid in a year or two when you’ve learnt to use your Flames in combat, but I’m not even planning to bring my Sky along for the ride; he’s too unsubtle.”

“So you _are_ Xanxus’s.”

“His Mist, and I suppose, technically, his Right Hand, for now, but I’ll probably cede the position given everything, when he has more Guardians.” Dino’s cousin blinks at him in semi-confusion, but Ilario has a look of understanding on his face. “The first and second being a Sky’s Right and Left hands is mostly tradition, Isabella-hime. It often works out that way, but neither Ilario nor I will make good public faces for our sets.” He grins, flaring his Flames in preparation to transport himself and the other Mist. “I’ll leave him and those we liberate up at Dino-chan’s Farm. But I’m sure it’ll take a few hours, so go be nice to your little cousin for a few hours. You know he’s Active, too, right?”

He darts forward and wraps a hand around Ilario’s wrist and twists, jumping them both to the roof of the safe house. “Fuck. You have to teach me that trick. There aren’t many of us who can do it, and it’ll keep my value up while the Cavallone learn to trust me.”

“Be good and I’ll show you how to do it. It’s a surprisingly simple trick when you know how.” He stretches, cracking his spine, and opens the balcony door, stepping in and heading immediately for the stairs down to the kitchen. “So how do we break into the base where the kids are? I’d like to get them out before they move onto the resurrection experiments -”

Ilario makes an uncomfortable noise behind him, and he turns, and Xanxus grins at him, toothily, from the bedroom doorway. “So where are we breaking into, ’licia? And what’s with the Estraneo Mist -”

“We’re not breaking into _anywhere_ , Xanxus. You’re going back to the Fort while Ilario and I retrieve his experimental spawn; we’re going to be subtle, and I love you, but subtle you are not.”

“I can do subtle; I broke in here, after all, and you didn’t notice I was here until I made myself known -”

He rubs his temples. “Do you have any attacks that don’t use those pretty pistols of yours? And was that Mist trick you did yours, or something Shamal did for you so you could have a night out?”

Xanxus pouts at him, and stretches in the door way. “I can use knives, and conduct Storm Flames through them as long as they’re made of decent steel, and Mama taught me the Mist trick. It’s all mine.” His Sky stalks towards him, and he shivers at the intent look on his face. “Go make yourself some lunch downstairs, Ilario; I need to catch up with my Mist.”

Ilario pushes past him, and he’s left alone with Xanxus. Damn, if he wasn’t still sloppy-wet from Squalo in the alley, that look would have him ready to fuck whether he was male or female. “There’s an Estraneo experimental lab somewhere nearby and one of their victims is screaming so loud it’s giving me a headache -” He’s cut off with a hand over his mouth, and squeaks when Xanxus lifts him up and carries him into the bedroom; he’s tossed onto the bed, and Xanxus strips with surprising speed. "- so I was taking advantage of the Cavallone’s newest acquisition to fix the problem.”

Xanxus pins him to the bed, calloused fingers sliding up his thigh and finding him bare and dripping, and he whines. “Given how messy you are, Squalo found you, first, didn’t he?” He nods, and the fingers stroke, curving and beckoning, rubbing against his clit from inside his body. “Where is he now? I doubt he willingly let you wander off with a Mist from the single craziest Family in Sicily -”

“The Bovino give them a run for their money -” Xanxus’s thumb on the head of his clit, rubbing it too, makes him arch and squirm. “- but I didn’t give him much of a choice. He’s in bed in the Iron Fort, tied up for you. I thought it would serve as enough of a distraction to let me get - fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck -” he rides out an orgasm on his Sky’s fingers, panting, and he was getting rapidly addicted to someone else’s Sky Flames soothing his fractured self. “- my little raid done without you noticing.” Xanxus’s fingers are still shifting inside him, and he whines. His Sky makes an amused sound and slides them out of his body, and wipes the combination of his and Squalo’s juices on his cock, and he sighs in relief as it’s pressed into him, dividing his flesh around its bulk, stretching him so well that’s he’s almost tempted to beg for it in his ass.

“And really, hiding in a CEDEF safehouse. How far have the old men fallen?” He whines, but he suspects half the reason his Sky just asked the question was to help himself stave off his orgasm, because he’s finally moving, slow, easy strokes, chasing just the right angle to make him clench on every in thrust. “One more piece of evidence from Squalo, sweetheart, and we’ll move to take the Varia; will you come home to us, then, and let us love you all night long?”

“If I can.” He tangles one hand in the short hair at the back of Xanxus’s neck and takes a chance. “I have a chibi first generation to make safe, first.” He drags Xanxus’s head down and kisses him slow and deep and filthy, with teeth and tongue and clenches hard around the cock in his cunt; he may have just admitted his goal, but he has no intention of allowing his Sky to focus on it. Xanxus’s hips twitch, grinding his cock deeper into him, but his Sky otherwise stays perfectly still, the pressure of his Flames increasing so much that he has to break off the kiss to pant, desperately, body arching in desperation. One of Xanxus’s big hands pins his over his head, and holds them there, and between the hand and the thick cock piercing him, he’s immobilised by his Sky.

“Explain.” Xanxus’s eyes flash the red-orange of his Flame, and he whines and shakes his head. The weight of Xanxus’s Flames increases even further, and he can’t resist them, not as he starts to pull on his brother’s strength, too, not without revealing himself. He still tries; he needs to protect his younger self, but a Sky’s pull is irresistible, and he weaves a frantic explanation.

“There’s another Mist, truly old -” he’s not sure whether he means Kawahira or Daemon, and it doesn’t matter that much at this point in time. “- and he’s been manipulating things. Knew there was something wrong when I ran into three chibi first-generation members when I visited my cousin in Japan. Seen one more here, and two adults who could pass -”

“And?”

“The Japanese ones are cousins of one degree or another, and I’m neither letting them be forced into our way of life, nor am I going to let anyone kill them to stop whatever the fuck is going on. Once they’re safe - especially from Sawada - then I’ll stay in your bed, Xanxus.” His Sky relents, nuzzling his throat and nipping at it, hips moving just enough to start him back up the slope towards another orgasm. 

“Let me help, please? You’re my Mist, and being a Guardian goes both ways, sweetheart -” Xanxus grinds his cock into him, piling more heat on the bonfire in his belly, “- and I want to be a good Sky for you.” He presses a kiss to his pulse point and one calloused thumb swipes across one of his startingly sensitive nipples. “And I want to be father to your babies.” The words are murmured in his ear, and he shivers as Xanxus uses the still heavy Flames to make it clear he’s serious about his desire. The idea of Xanxus being paternal - he could actually see it with this Xanxus; he wasn’t as angry and frustrated as his Xanxus had been. Maybe it was the presence of his brothers? 

“Fine.” Xanxus beams at him, and thrusts into him a little harder, a little faster, a little deeper; pours the heavy Flames still flooding the room into him until he feels like’s on the edge of Hyper Dying Will Mode and it’s _glorious_ to have his Sky’s fire burning in his veins. “But you have to listen to me. I need to avoid you going off like a loose cannon.” Xanxus growls at him, hand slipping between their bodies to rub at his clit. “Swear it.”

“If that’s what it takes. But if you run, I’ll catch you and tie you up in my bed and keep you there until the little ones are born.” He shivers, and Xanxus surprises him by pouring Flames through the thumb rubbing his clit, and his orgasm _rips_ through him. It’s _phenomenal_ , and leaves him hazy and sated in the aftermath, and he purrs as his Sky keeps rocking into him. “Want a third orgasm, sweetheart?” He nods, sleepily; it feels good having Xanxus focused on his pleasure, and his Sky speeds up again, hands sliding beneath his hips to lift him a little, changing the angle and he shrieks and clings to him as the head of his cock bruises his cervix in the best possible way. Given that Xanxus hadn’t let him back very far off the edge he’d been hanging on it, it only takes a half-dozen of those thrusts before he’s cumming again, and this time his Sky falls off the cliff with him.

They lay there sprawled, Xanxus collapsed on top of him, and he hums in pleased satiation at the glorious heat and weight of his Sky on top of him. “We should shower and let Ilario tell us how to break into the laboratory. I want to get the brats out before they get around to doing anything noisy again. Don’t worry, I’m going to dump them on the Cavallone; Isabella and Dino need to be kept out of trouble. You can practise childcare on my baby cousins.” He resists the urge to snicker; Kyōya would test his Sky’s patience to the absolute limits. Xanxus laughs and pulls out of his slick, swollen cunt. He whines at the loss and the sensation of his Sky and fellow Guardian’s cum dripping out of him onto the bed. His Sky scoops him up and carries him through into the tiny bathroom; Xanxus makes a disgusted sound at the tiny shower. “It’s just a safe house. There’s enough water pressure to clean the blood out of even long hair, and the tank lasted for _hours_ when I needed it, too.”

If the Varia’s Villa doesn’t have a decent shower, big enough for at least three people, in the Sky Suite I’m having one put in.“ He snickers into Xanxus’s shoulder as the door is kicked shut, and then he’s deposited in the shower cubicle. ”But as it’s not my house, we’ll just get the floor wet. I want to lick your cunt before we go downstairs." He shivers, and takes a moment to turn the shower on hot, filling the bathroom with steam; he goes to pull the showerhead down to rinse himself clean, but Xanxus intercepts it, lifting it back to the hook and then dropping to his knees surprisingly gracefully, and he whines as one leg is lifted to open him up to his Sky’s mouth, and then buries his head between his legs. He shrieks again as his sore and abused clit is rasped by Xanxus’s tongue and two fingers bury themselves in his swollen cunt; he’s not sure he has another orgasm in him without passing out, but he’s not sure his Sky cares. Not with the way he’s working his body, drinking down the fluids dripping from his body with enthusiasm almost equal to Shamal’s.

(He wonders if Xanxus will recognise Squalo’s taste, or if he’s yet to suck the swordsman’s cock; he’s not sure whether he wants him to, and for Xanxus to keep licking him anyway, or to not notice, and therefore for the treat of watching them together - giving head to each other - to still be waiting for him.)

He folds over Xanxus, trusting his Sky to support his weight when he cums; fortunately, it’s ‘merely’ an aftershock, rather than a repeat of the one that had nearly knocked him out earlier (but still delicious; he suspects it’s the absence of Sky Flames being poured into him) and he manages to stay standing. Xanxus lifts his leg off his shoulder, and stands back up, pressing him back into the wall of the shower and kissing him, making him moan at the combined taste of himself, Xanxus and Squalo on his Sky’s lips.

“We owe Ilario _so_ many apologies. You do realise he’s probably been unable to ignore us while we’ve been fucking, and I suspect he’s not been allowed to touch his own Sky yet.” Given the way Ilario and Isabella had been being stalked by her bodyguards, he _very_ much doubted that Ilario had been allowed to.

“Fuck the crazy Mist.”

“No thanks. If I’m going to do that, I’ll teach Shamal to behave himself if it kills me; he at least knows how to use his cock.” Xanxus laughs into his shoulder, and he reaches for the soap and lathers his hands. “We should finish showering before he does a flit, or the water damages the ceiling; I’d rather not have to deal with another collapsed building this year.” He gropes his Sky shamelessly, comparing the sensitive spots he finds to those the older version had had, and enjoying the frustrated whines from Xanxus. “Behave, and I’ll show you why Squalo enjoyed your cock up his ass so much, Xanxus.” His Sky shudders, keening into his shoulder again and he grins. He was actually beginning to rather like the idea of being the Mist of a Sky pair; watching Xanxus take cock was going to be a new and interesting treat. “Let me deal with that inconvenient erection; wash my hair for me while I do?”

He sinks to his knees rather than waiting for an answer, and wrapping one hand around the base - he wasn’t stupid enough to try to deep throat it in one go, not with the way it stretches his cunt - licks the tip delicately. Teasingly. Xanxus takes the hint, reaching for the only shampoo in the shower and squirting some into his hands. He takes it in his mouth properly, feeling it’s size and weight, gauging whether he’d be able to deep throat it, or if it was above the size threshold that he could take that deep. Xanxus was big, but he’d played with bigger, and he suppresses his gag reflex and makes use of a trick Shamal had shown him to substitute Flames for the ability to breath and forces Xanxus’s cock smoothly into his throat, swallowing convulsively around it once it’s lodged in place, making his Sky _whine_. The hands in his hair massage his scalp gently, tugging at his hair in a way that makes him moan, which sets up a reciprocal loop that could easily let him cum just from sucking cock. “Fuck, you’re good at that. Do I want to know who you practised on?” He snorts, sucking harder, and Xanxus nails dig into his scalp as he gives in and cums. He barely even tastes it, given how deep his Sky’s cock is buried in his throat, and he keeps up the gentle suckling until Xanxus has his hair rinsed and forces him to give up his new treat.

“Mmm. I’ll tell you at some point. I doubt you’ll mind.” He licks his lips and grins up at his Sky. “But not until we’re all as safe as we can be; pass me the conditioner? It’s the other bottle up on that shelf. If I don’t use some I’ll end up a fuzzy mess.” Xanxus makes a face at him, and passes the requested bottle down, and he makes quick work of taming and detangling his hair. His Sky offers him a hand up from his kneeling position and he takes it gratefully. “There. Dry us off? Consider it a test of your fine Flame control.”

Xanxus scowls at him, but fills the small bathroom with his Flames, driving the moisture out of the air - if he hadn’t been heavy-handed with the conditioner, he’d be doing a fine imitation of his male-self - and he leans forward and kisses the corner of his Sky’s mouth. “Thank you, love.” He leads the way out of the bathroom and digs in the drawers again to find another set of practical clothes. “This is a CEDEF safehouse, and there’s plenty of sealed clothes for emergencies; find something less flashy to wear for our little raid.”

“My clothes aren’t _flashy_.”

“They’re silk or silk-lined, and the silk has the Vongola crest watermarked into it. If my underwear ends up bespoke, indigo-and-silk, _and_ watermarked with that crest, I will throw a temper tantrum that makes Daemon’s look restrained -” Xanxus laughs, and slides around behind him to do up the sports bra for him. “- I’m serious!”

“Of course you are, sweetheart.” He shakes his head and pushes his Sky towards the bureau that contained the men’s clothing. 

“Get dressed. We have a crazy Mist downstairs, remember? And an experimental lab to raid, too.” 

“You’re cruel, sweetheart.” But he dresses quickly and then investigates the other cupboards on the upper floor of the safe-house, finding the small armoury and investigating the quality of the knives within it. When he’s finished lacing his boots up, he looks up and finds his Sky looking smug and petting a pair of Flame-conductive knives. He shakes his head.

“I’m sure you can make something better given access to a forge and some basic lessons in smithing, -” Xanxus had become - would become? - a very competent weaponsmith. “Are there any knuckle dusters in there? I may as well have my own combat enhancer; we should probably also see if Ilario wants one.”

“Wants one what?” The Estraneo Mist - so like his version of Mukuro - sticks his head around the door warily.

“A weapon; have the Cavallone allowed you to keep yours?”

“Of course not. They’re still deciding whether or not they really trust me. It doesn’t help that their current Don is fading back into latency and taking his Guardians with him.” Xanxus makes a sound of curiosity, but he doesn’t push the other Mist for any more information. “So I’m not pushing, because I will be Isabella’s consigliere within the next six months, and by then they’ll have made their choice to either trust her hold on me or to walk away.” He nods; he knew that Reborn had been sent to Dino within days of the Cradle Affair happening and that it had been because Dino was the last viable heir from the main Cavallone Sky-line; whatever was forcing the latency would likely kill Don Cavallone within four months or so.

“Take your pick.” Xanxus splutters a little, but he knows the extent of the restrictions the ‘battle bond’ had enforced on Mukuro. (His Mist had only ever been able to _talk_ him into mischief, or play exclusively verbal mind games with him, and despite everything, Mukuro hadn’t tried _that_ hard.) “The weapons are adequate, but I’m sure Isabella will find you something far higher quality when she takes the helm.”

“She’s implied as much. As celebration.” The Mist pulls a rapier from the cabinet, examining it critically. “This will do.” He buckles the sheath for it to his belt. “There’s an entrance to the lab about half a mile from here. If we’re lucky, they won’t have changed the entry codes; I suspect they’ll assume I died rather than defected. One of the experiments I endured was supposed to reduce the need for a Sky significantly.” He tilts his head, curiously, but the other Mist shook his head. “I have no intention of sharing the details of what they did with anyone other than a medic.”

“It was only in case I could do anything to help; I was trained by a medical-minded Mist. I might be able to ameliorate some of it.” Ilario shakes his head, and he drops the issue. “Then lead the way.” The Mist weaves his way through the alleyways - the safe-house was deep in the slums of Palermo - with reassuring certainty. (He was going to need to move on; either to another safe-house, possibly a Cavallone one, or to Mafia Island, after tonight.) 

Ilario leads them to a broken-down house that _appears_ to be abandoned; the coating of Mist Flames is subtle and pervasive, trying to seep under his skin, and he snarls, and yanks at the working with brutal and barely disguised force, causing Xanxus to laugh at the unsubtle display. “I thought you were telling me I needed to behave myself? How do you know that didn’t alert them that someone was coming in -”

“The working was set up as a bubble, and self-maintaining.” Ilario makes his own amused sound and slips ahead of he and Xanxus to open a trapdoor. The cellar beneath the building is equally decrepit, but behind a set of smashed up boxes there was a more high-tech door; one that looked suspiciously Bovino in origin, and he was going to have to persuade _someone_ to look into the other Mad Science Family before they did something ridiculous, too. “But yes, I should have been more subtle. In my defence, the intrusive thoughts it was triggering were _deeply_ unpleasant.”

“It’s a _nasty_ working, one one of my cousins specialised in before the Vindice took him; if he notices it has fallen, he won’t be able to do anything. He’s in a tank at the moment; he was involved in the possession bullet development.” He winces, and Ilario turns back to the door panel, inputting a code, cracking the door successfully without setting off the alarms. “The current experiments are his brother’s idea. He said as they were already beyond the pale, they may as well follow something they’d found through to the logical conclusion, but he’d implied he was using non-viable fetus for ground work -”

“- perhaps they started there, but some of the subjects are at least three or four. I’m sensitive, but I can’t pick up Flame Active fetus without being within ten foot or so of the mother.” Ilario’s back stiffens, and the other Mist’s hand drops to the rapier, stepping through the doorway. “What were they trying to do?”

“Genetic memory. Specifically ‘stealing’ genetic memories. If all you need is a blood sample to know a Family’s secrets -” Fuck, that explained so much about his Mist. Hopefully, he’d only have had one or two of those experiences, so far; he wasn’t sure that even his Mist’s nominal father was equipped to handle a mostly insane and tiny Mukuro. His younger self certainly wasn’t, though he’d try, and there was Takeshi nearby, too - and Tsuyoshi, who was easily as strong as his son, and probably entirely capable of soothing Mukuro if need be.

“Shh -” He holds a finger to his lips; he can ‘feel’ movement deeper in the labs. “- are you okay with us killing anyone who doesn’t surrender, Ilario? Some of them may be your cousins -” 

“This is the rabbit hole lab. If they’re down here, then - just, I’d rather we tried to save any kids, even if they’re not mine.” He nods, and Ilario leads the way, padding through the corridors, and cutting two separate throats with Mist Flame scalpels; they slip into a side corridor, Ilario pressing a finger to his lips. “- if this lab’s layout is the normal one, there’s an infirmary along the next corridor, and any children are likely to be there if they’ve really brought them to term. Our standard layout for these sorts of bases has a ten bay infirmary.” He flexes his own Flames, assessing how many he could transport out of the labs without over-extending himself. Half a dozen, providing there were no complicated cases; those, he’d need to jump with, rather than throwing them the way he had thrown Squalo into the Fort. He _should_ be able to get all of the children out fairly quickly, providing the working he’d pulled down was the only protection; if it wasn’t he might have to do something more spectacular. “I’ll guard the door; you talk to the children. They’ll likely panic, if I try and retrieve them, given it’s my cousins experimenting on them.” He hums, thoughtfully.

“Xanxus, I’ll send you with the children; you’ll need to keep them calm with your Sky - you know how to, right?” Xanxus rolls his eyes at him, and he pulls a face. “Seriously, Xanxus. They’re likely Active and in pain, and used to harsh treatment. I’ve seen apathetic five-year-old mostly Latents kill; motivated five-year-old Actives will be far more dangerous.” 

“Like this?” Xanxus’s Flames wrap around him, singing a sub-vocal lullaby that soothes his nerves, and he nods.

“That’ll do nicely. Ready?” He uses his Flames to open the door, swinging it wide, and moves, follows by his Sky and it’s as smooth as fighting with his Hayato and Takeshi at his back; the adult Estraneo in the room go down with no damage to him or his Sky, and Mukuro’s phenotype really was very dominant in their Family, wasn’t it? If they bred that true, it explained a lot about Chrome. There’s a child in every bed in the room, obviously more experimental setting than infirmary now, though he could see the room’s former use under everything, and it made it worse in some ways because the children were swamped by the adult-sized hospital beds. They were, at least, all sedated, which was a small mercy, given that he and Xanxus had made rather a mess. “Ilario, you can come in; the kids are asleep.”

Ilario makes a distressed sound when he steps into the room and can see the children; he’s not surprised, given that four of them were tiny clones of the man, the animal ears on two of the others, and the IVs and monitoring equipment surrounding them. “I should have investigated and found them and taken them and run -”

“I doubt you’d have gotten far without somewhere to run _to_ , Ilario. And I’ve seen battle-bonds before. They strip a lot of brainwashing from the Guardian; would you even have been able to disobey your Don on this before? You admitted they’d experimented on you, too.” Ilario makes another distressed sound, and Xanxus surprises him by trying to comfort the Mist with his Sky.

“Are you going to be able to help me finish searching the labs, Ilario, or do you need to go with the children?” The Mist doesn’t get a chance to answer; there’s a sound of confusion/surprise outside of the room, a flash-bang that he barely succeeds in smothering - covering that smothering with an illusion of it going off successfully - and Xanxus reacts just as fast, Flames already ‘out’ and the room’s attempted invader drops to his knees, dark green hair that reminds him of some of the Bovino brilliant against the white tiles. “Huh. That was unexpected. I wasn’t actually expecting any of them to fall to a battle bond, Xanxus. Are you okay with this?” 

Xanxus nods, hand covered in Sky Flames reaching out to the teen, then tracing the half-Bovino’s jaw, lifting his head. “He’s a much better choice than the Lightning the old man has picked out for me, and you and Squalo can always keep him in line for me if need be.” He snorts. 

“And yes. I want to be sure we’ve found _all_ of the experimental subjects before we bring the labs down.”

“Okay. Okay. Help me check to make sure all the children are stable, and I’ll transport them and your new Lightning and yourself to the safe house, Xanxus.” His lips curve into a smile. “Try to restrain yourself from bending my new … colleague over any of the furniture before we’ve managed to get the children to the Cavallone. You wouldn’t want to exclude Squalo or I from the fun, right?” Ilario whines, covering his eyes theatrically, making Xanxus laugh a little. “Are you aware of any protections that might hamper the transportation trick, Ilario-kun?”

“You’re torturing me. All I want to do is bury my head between my Sky’s thighs and her guards won’t let me.” Their new Lightning snickers at the pitiful tone. “And no. We lost most of the Active Mists in the purge, and there was a lot of security through obscurity going on. I don’t think we had anyone capable of the trick, and it’s easiest to guard against it when you know _how_ it works - and there’s at least three known tricks, too.” Seven, actually; he’d show Ilario two, so that he had one as a backup, but there had been a lot of innovation with the Gesso and then Millefiore as motivation.

“I’m sure you’ll manage to persuade them to let you court and please her soon enough Ilario. Now come here; I promised to show you the instant transportation trick, and it’ll be easiest if we’re touching Flames, so you can _feel_ how it works.” Ilario crosses the room and stands close to him; he sighs and pulls the Mist close, wrapping him up in his Flames, pulling him into them, drawing on the innate properties of his Sky and the remnants of his resonance with _his_ Dino and _his_ Mukuro to ease the process. “You’ll want to train your memory until you can hold a perfect image of a location. The better you can hold the mental image, the less Flame you’ll have to use to compensate for any inaccuracies.” He walks Ilario through the first transportation depositing six of the children in the spare bedroom, and then a second method to show him that one, too, before then transporting his Sky and his new Lightning. Once they’re all safe in the safe house, he eases his Flames back out of Ilario’s system, leaving the Mist shivering slightly.

“Fuck. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were a Sky and a Cavallone cousin.” He lets his lips curve into something that could be a smile, and Ilario shakes his head. “There’s a story there, and you’ll tell me eventually, I’m sure.” 

“Probably. Ask me again when you’re Donna Isabella’s consigliere, and wearing the Mist Ring of the Cavallone Family, Ilario.”

“Left Hand perhaps. I like the shadows a little too much -” 

“Touché. Now. We need to check the rest of the labs; can you watch my back while I do something a little odd? I will teach you how to do as much of the technique I’m about to use as you can learn when I tell you the story I’ve promised you.” Ilario inclines his head, and steps back, and he sits cross-legged on the floor of the infirmary, and calls up some of his Sky Flames, wrapping them up in his Mist to disguise their ‘feel’ and makes use of a trick he’d learned from Dino. He lets them run through the power cables, mapping the lab in his mind and telling him where the other guards and scientists were located. Compared to trying to map the Millefiore box-labs, it was a beautifully simple layout, a two-layered, cross shape, with only another two adults and a tiny flicker that might be another child, or might be an early box animal experiment on the lower floor. That surprised him; he had half expected more guards, but then a limited population made sense for a beyond the pale lab that relied on obscurity for its security. “There are two more adults downstairs, and something that needs investigating.”

“Then lead the way.” He does; the staircase is carefully hidden, but the map in his head makes finding it simple. The two adults are asleep in one of the rooms off the lower corridor, and he slits their throats before they can wake up. Ilario pulls a face at him when he cloaks their Flames, but follows him when he indicates the need for silence. He eases the door to the room with the flicker open, Flames prepared to slam the door shut if it contains what it half _feels_ like it is. (He’d watched his Xanxus imprint on Bester, and the battle for dominance had been wild and messy and highly destructive.) The blur of mostly Mist Flames is _very_ reminiscent of an attacking Sky box animal - he can even feel the undertone of Sky Flames in the indigo ball of anger whirling around the room, and he steps into the room and shuts the door before Ilario can follow him into it.

He throws up a temporary barrier around the room and floods it with his Flames. All of them. And the ball of Flames _stops_ like it has just run headfirst into a wall. When he steps forward, into the room, the Flames form into a black cat, and he has to fend it off when it lunges at his face. He _pours_ all the Flames pooling in the room into the cat, and it goes from hissing to blissed out, and he picks it up carefully, letting it settle before shaping a box around its form. (Well, a poké ball; he wasn’t beyond being ridiculous sometimes, and it would be a cute keyring accessory that people would overlook.) The ball rocks and vibrates in his hand, grumpy, and he laughs, lips curving. Apparently cat box animals all came in bad-tempered. He’d just have to pet it like he did Hayato when his Storm had been upset. 

He lets the cat back out, and it leaps up on to his shoulder, where it shrinks down to kitten size and nuzzles his ear. “You’re going to be an Uri-grade menace, aren’t you? Can you be Misty for me for the moment? I’m not admitting to the Sky Flames until I have to, but you can have them to eat when we’re in private.” The cat purrs at him, and given that its ear and tail Flames turn indigo, he decides that counts as accession to his request. He pulls his Flames back under his skin again and then releases the barrier; the door to the room bursts open, hinges surrendering to Ilario’s kick abruptly with its removal. 

“What the fuck was that about?”

“Your cousins were experimenting with some very, very old documents. I recognised what it was, and knew that if I let you in, too, it would confuse things further, and we’d both get attacked; this way I could calm and claim this adorable little koneko-chan for myself.” Ilario raises an eyebrow and steps into the room with him, reaching out a finger to stroke between the kitten’s eyes. It quite obviously takes a moment to decide whether or not to bite the finger, but allows the liberty with a gentle rumble. 

“We should take this research with us; it might be that Antonio can make sense of some of it, if this little one is the product of the documents I think you mean.” He makes a sound that could be a yes, and the other Mist crosses to the computers, removing the drives and pocketing them. “Hopefully they won’t have backed it up to one of the other sites; we had to do it manually by transferring drives - the cables would be too easy to track.”

“One can hope -” he’d have to scramble the drives before Antionio got around to investigating the research; the world didn’t need box animals of the more destructive sort inflicted on it. The smaller, more companionable animals, yes, but the wilder ones, no. Bester was lazy, but highly destructive, and the elephant one of the Millefiore generals had wielded - and Lal Mirchi’s giant armoured centipede were all _bad_ ideas. “- we’ll have to check the other bases to make sure that they don’t have any more experimental subjects.”

«Mrrow.»

“And any other box animals so you can torment them, koneko-chan.” 

“Did you just answer the cat?”

“If they succeeded, which this sweetheart suggests they did, then the resulting animals are likely sapient. More so than many toddlers are.” Ilario makes a face, but doesn’t push, and the kitten curls into the side of his neck and purring vigorously. “We should go and rescue Antonio from Xanxus, and make arrangements to transfer the children to the Cavallone.” 

“I’m not sure Antonio will _want_ rescuing, but sure. We’ll need their medics to rouse the children, anyway.” 

“He won’t want rescuing, but for Antonio’s sake, I probably should be there to make sure that Xanxus doesn’t damage him with his enthusiasm. He’s still working on topping, and I used my Flames to make sure that he doesn’t hurt Squalo when he’s being eager. I’ll stop needing to do so once Squalo’s body has finished adjusting to him regularly receiving.” Ilario pulls a face, but he snickers at him. “You’ll learn to like it, too. I bet Isabella will like watching you being fucked.”

“I’m sure you’re right.”

“Don’t sound so sceptical.” He pauses, and stretches. “Want to make the jump yourself to the safe house, or jump with me?” 

“I’ll try it.” Ilario’ s Flames pool, and gather and then the Mist blurs and vanishes, and he follows the trace left behind. The trail hiccups, but corrects, and he opens his own eyes in the safe-house to see Ilario looking very woozy but in one piece. “Fuck, I understand why there aren’t many of us that can do that. How the hell do you make it look so easy?”

“Practise, practise, practise. Start flickering around the Cavallone Villa. Extend your range to the other sites on Cavallone lands, and then jump to those sites from elsewhere - it’ll mean you can show your value to the Family by being able to get Isabella to safety on a moment’s notice.” Ilario wobbles, and he dumps a pile of cushions behind him, then pokes him gently; he collapses back rather dramatically, sprawling with no dignity what so ever. “Just spend some time recovering; I’m going to check on the kids and help Xanxus … appreciate Antonio.”


	9. Interlude - POV Squalo

“Voooiii. What the fuck, ’licia?”

There’s a snort, and it’s too deep for the female Mist that he shares Xanxus with, which is confusing because the Flames feel like hers, Misty with a touch of achingly familiar Sky Flames. “Not Felicia, brat, but thanks for the confirmation of her theory.”

“Voooiii. Get the fuck out of here -”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to untie you first?” He snarls, and Shamal laughs. “Or is the reason that you don’t want to be untied that you’d rather have my cock in your ass? Fede told me what he got to see -” He shivers and whines, and the Mist in the room with him radiates amused arousal. “- I would make it feel very, very good, Squalo. I have rave reviews, and our Skies are very compatible.”

“You’re fucking insatiable, idiot.” He does his best to snarl the words, but the Mist’s Flames are crawling over his body, rubbing against his own Flames coaxing him into responding. “Don’t you have a Sky to rut on when you’re being a horny shit?”

“But you’re tied up so prettily, Squalo. And Fede’s out of the Fort at the moment with the old bastard -” He makes a grumbling sound, and wriggles against the Flames stimulating his cock and teasing his hole. “- and it’s not like your Flames are protesting at the touch the way they would if someone who didn’t belong to your set did this.”

“Voooiii!” He arches as despite the layers of clothing between his hole and open-air Flames sink inside him, achingly slowly, stimulating him just as well as Felicia’s had when she’d teased him open for Xanxus. “Fuck you, asshole -”

“No. I’m going to fuck _your_ asshole, Squalo. It’s slick and ready for it; how many times did your Sky screw you last night?”

“Voooiii.” He lifts his head just enough to glare at the incorrigible Mist across the room, and then sighs and answers him. “Four times last night and twice this morning.” Shamal snickers, and wriggles the Mist Flame tendril inside his ass. 

“That’s what you get for trying to handle your Sky on your own. Their sex drives are _ridiculous_.” He glares at the Mist even harder because Fede and Shamal were notoriously oversexed, coaxing a new woman into their bed every night. “If you don’t want me in the tight little hole between your thighs, then quit looking so pretty, Squalo.”

“I’m not _trying_ to look pretty.” He shivers as Shamal traces a single finger along the inside of his left foot. It tickles, but in combination with the Mist Flames pressed against his prostate, it also arouses him _thoroughly_. “You’re just a pervert -”

“All you have to do is tell me NO, and I’ll leave you here for your Sky.” He fights himself; his first instinct is to shout ‘no’, but that had also been his first instinct when Felicia had talked about him being Xanxus’s sheath, and he’d thoroughly enjoyed _that_. And he had mixed up Shamal and ’licia -

“Voooiii.” 

“That wasn’t a no, was it?” He answers the stupid question with a glare that has Shamal chuckling and leaning down to press a kiss to his bare foot. “You are a pretty thing, aren’t you? I can see why Xanxus is so besotted with you, and Felicia thinks you’re fun to play with. I want to see you with long hair; then you’ll be truly gorgeous.” He can’t help the blush that colours his cheeks.

“Voooiii. I’m not a _girl_. You don’t need to sweet talk me -”

“- mmm. But I want this to happen again, Squ-chan -” He glares, not sure whether Felicia had shared something with Shamal, or if there was something he needed to change physically to escape the diminutive nickname. Mist Flames slice through his pants, and then they’re tugged off, and he shivers, his arousal made _very_ obvious by his lack of underwear. “- is that all for me?” He redoubles his glare, and Shamal laughs and crawls up the bed. “If it is, then I should do something about it, shouldn’t I? Like maybe get you off -”

“Voooiii -” his protest is choked off by the touch of the Mist’s tongue to his cock. It’s excruciatingly hot and wet and _good_ , and something that neither Xanxus nor Felicia has done for him yet. 

“Mmmm. I can taste Felicia on your cock. That explains a little bit of why you’re tied up; did you annoy her?”

“Voooiii. She was planning to do something stupid -” he pants as the tip of his cock is sucked, and sucked hard, and fuck, the Mist’s _mouth_. If Shamal boasted that he could suck a tennis ball through a garden house, he’d be willing to believe him. Especially when he effortlessly deep-throated him. “- fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re far too good at this -” Shamal hums something around his cock and he arches into the bindings as fingers slide into his body alongside the Mist Flames still violating his ass. Shamal sets up a counterpoint, persuading him to both fuck his throat and fuck himself on his fingers, keeping the suction up until he’s hanging on the edge of an orgasm. The Mist keeps him there with effortless ease, Flames wrapping around his cock in the same way Felicia had wrapped them around him.

“Uhuh. Not until I have my cock in your pretty little hole, Squ-chan. I’m not undoing any conditioning Felicia and Xanxus have been working on. I can feel the Flames she’s used on you -” He tugs at the bindings, desperate to get enough leverage to _make_ Shamal do _something_ , anything, as long as he’d be allowed to come.

“Bastard -” The Flames inside his body reshape themselves, and then Shamal’s between his thighs, a cushion is under his ass, and there’s blunt pressure that makes him want to swear and shriek because he’s already full thanks to the man’s Mist. The stretch is brutal and harsh despite the way Felicia’s work had made it easy for him to take a cock. “- fuck, is your ego so fucking fragile that you have to make it feel like you’ve shoved a log up my ass?”

“I thought you’d enjoy a new sensation.”

“Voooiii. Keep making it hurt and I’ll shove my fucking sword up your ass and twist it, asshole.” He snarls the words, and Shamal snorts, pulling his Mist Flames out of his body, and replacing them with Sun Flames, that have every muscle in his abdomen tightening ruthlessly until it really does feel like he has a log up his ass - but one whose passage is slicked and made easy. “Tsch. Acceptable I suppose.”

“Glad you like it, princess.” He huffs, but before he can say anything, Shamal’s moving, cock sliding in and out of his ass, angled just right to strike his prostate dead-on in a way that Xanxus’s thicker, longer cock wasn’t able to do. “There are advantages to not being in possession of a baseball bat.” Shamal leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Among them are the ability to truly _torment_ the little gland that makes all this fun. A big cock can only rub it; something more refined can hit in on _every_ in stroke.” 

He wraps his hands around the bindings holding him to the bed and yanks, calling on the secondary he’d woken when Iemitsu had propositioned him, and the bedposts snap. He hasn’t freed his feet, but having his arms free is plenty of leverage. “You’re a goddamn fucking tease that I should leave tied up in my place for my Sky to fuck when he drags our idiot Mist back from whatever Stupid shit she’s up to with the freaking Estraneo Mist Dino’s cousin broke to harness.”

“I’d have made it good -” he pulls his sword and cuts the other two bindings before dropping it and flipping their positions so he’s sat on Shamal’s cock, able to be the one in control. “- and how the fuck are you so confident he’ll find her?”

“Pincer attack. Paid the Mist Arcobaleno.”

“I’ll have to tell her. After all I owe her a favour, and you can hide from Mammon if you know they’re likely to look. It’s just time-consuming.” He snarls and shifts, rising off Shamal’s cock experimentally, drawing the Mist’s attention back to the fact they’re fucking. He rides Shamal’s cock hard and fast, pining the Mist beneath him, wrapping one hand around his windpipe to make it clear that he was to stay perfectly still and allow him to take his pleasure. Shamal complies, and he shifts his hand as he rides the man’s cock, looking for the pressure points, and the Mist whines. “Don’t you want to cum before I do, Squ-chan?”

“Voooiii -” he squeezes, and Shamal’s eyes go wide, Flames flaring in alarm. “- even if you’re right about us being part of a bonded Sky set, you don’t get to _assume_ anything about what you’re entitled to. Yeah, I’m enjoying your cock, but you need to work on your fucking words. I cut off a Sky’s hand. Don’t make me cut it off.”

“Bloodthirsty.” Shamal’s lips curve into a brilliant smile that makes him want to squeeze the hand pinning the Mist to the bed until he stops baiting him. “But you can’t just cut something off a Mist of mine or Felicia’s strength, Squ-chan. I could just rebuild it -”

“Voooiii. Then why are you being so fucking insecure?” He stills, sitting on the Mist’s hips, clenching his muscles around the cock in his ass, teasing both of them as he wraps his hand around his cock and fucks into his own fist. He’s so damn close to the edge, and he bets that if he brings himself off it’ll drag Shamal over the edge with him.

“Because your fucking Mist is a menace with a sharp tongue.”

“It’s fucking fantastic, isn’t it? Imagine her let loose on the old men.”

“I don’t want to think about those shits in bed, asshole. You’ll make me go limp.” He laughs and stretches, releasing his cock and arching his back, riding Shamal’s cock more aggressively.

“It doesn’t seem to be doing your cock any harm. Perhaps I’ll get to cum twice before you do though -”

“- greedy.” 

“I thought it was supposed to be the advantage of being fucked; that’s certainly what ’licia implied.” Shamal snorts, and sits up enough to be able to reach his cock with one hand and twist a nipple with the other. The Mist strokes his cock with luxuriously slow motions of his hand.

“It’s certainly the advantage of being fucked for a woman. She’s been creative though, and I want her to show me the way she’d designed that modification; I want it for myself.” He whines, and Shamal’s hand speeds up adding a twist to the motion. “Can you chain them together like a woman can?”

He flips the Mist off and then folds briefly over him as Mist Flames seep from Shamal’s hand and curl through into his system and drags his orgasm from him prematurely. The hand keeps moving, the Flames preventing him from softening and he whines as it pushes him through his oversensitivity. Once the dregs of it are starting to clear he starts to shift again, resuming his riding of the Mist’s cock. Shamal’s hands shift from his cock and torturing his nipple to his hips, forcing him to change his angle and his eyes flutter shut at the continuing dragging pressure against his prostate.

“Now do it again. Show me you can manage a second and even a third.” He makes a face at Shamal, and the Mist rolls him back beneath his slim form; he doesn’t resist. There’s a certain lazy luxury to being the one being fucked and fuck it, if Shamal’s ready to do all the work, then he’ll let the Mist do the work. Especially if it came with another round or three of pleasure. Which, given the way Shamal was rolling his hips, slow and perfect, neat centered strikes to his prostate and long, lazy strokes over it wasn’t going to take very long.

“She has given us an errand to run, though. You and I and Fede need to go to Japan -” Shamal scowls at him, but he’s had plenty of practise at thinking while being fucked over the last few days given how hot Xanxus’s libido burned, and if he doesn’t say _something_ , he’ll forget that he’s supposed to be going to play with another swordsman.

“I’m obviously not fucking you hard enough -” He makes an annoyed sound and squirms as Shamal shifts his weight onto just one arm, and reaches between them to take hold of his cock again. The Mist strokes it almost harshly and he teeters on the edge of summoning his sword to cut it off, but then it eases, growing slicker, and a nail tickles the underside of it, and he arches into the Mist. “- but if you want to be fucked by Fede and I on the jet, who am I to argue with such a delightful offer?”

“Voooiii -” more Mist Flames burn beneath his skin, scorching his nerves, and he flails mentally as the knot of tension he’d thought fully dissipated rapidly re-coalesced under their influence. “- that wasn’t what I meant!”

“But it’s how I’m choosing to take it.” The hand on his cock tightens, and then Shamal hisses ‘ _cum_ ’ in his ear. The Mist follows him, but he barely registers it in the wake of the storm that Shamal has provoked; the revelation that the Mist could manipulate his Cloud Flames and pour them into his orgasm to make it into one that stole his wits was terrifying and arousing and fucking amazing, and he was going to have to show it off to Xanxus. (The _excellent_ use for Cloud Flames, not the fact that Shamal was a skilled pervert. He suspected Xanxus _knew_ his step-brother’s Mist was a complete and utter pervert.) “It’ll make the flight go _very_ quickly if we pass you back and forth between us.”

“Voooiii!” The protest is weak even to his ears; he’s rung out from the overcharged orgasm, and Shamal is barely supporting himself over his body, cock soft and Shamal’s slipping free of his hole. “I need to be able to spar at the other end.”

Shamal rolls off him with a laugh. “Medic, Squ-chan. I can have you fighting fit in the time it takes to land from 30,000 feet.”

“Not helping.” He glares at the Mist, sprawled looselimbed on the bed next to him, looking for all the world like he needed a cigarette.


	10. Chapter 10

He steps back into the suite in the Iron Fort quietly, minimising the flare of his Flames, and checking, with a degree of curiosity to see if Squalo was still lurking, but the Rain is absent, and he presumes he escaped. Perhaps, given the faint Mist Flames, Shamal came looking for one of the three of them and found the swordsman? He pictures the potential scene, and then stretches his Flames achingly carefully through the Fort and into Palermo - his Mist covering his Sky - to check who was in the immediate vicinity. He relaxes a little when he realises that Xanxus is the only Vongola within ten miles or so of their location and that Fede and Shamal and Squalo were also well out of range.

He takes a moment to tuck his Sky back into the fractured Seal, leaving one thin thread of that Flame to feed the small sparks in his womb, and - to give Antonio and Xanxus a little more time to figure out how they would fit together - slipped into the ‘Mist’ room within the suite to see what Xanxus had gathered for him. 

(He was curious; once given free rein to be himself, and enough money, he’d made spaces for all of those who sheltered within his Sky, and the contents had been very telling. Had told him things about his Guardians he hadn’t even realised he knew.)

The room is pale indigo, but a surprisingly warm shade that made him smile; the furniture a dark wood that he ached to touch, and there was a crib at the end of the bed that made him want to coo. The drawers contain silk and fine cotton in well-chosen sizes, and some interesting book choices. Given the room obviously wasn’t finished, it was a good start, and when he drifts into the bathroom to hose off the stink of the labs - releasing his new Flame Animal to lounge on the bed and consume the wisps of Sky Flames he’d let slip - there were some of his favourite scents for Felicia in the shower. (And one that startled him more, as it was suitable for his male form.)

Smiling, he washes, and fishing a negligee out of the drawers - one, fortunately for Xanxus’s manhood, not covered in the Vongola crest - pulls it on before taking a deep breath, checking the entrance to the main house was properly locked and slipping into his Sky’s bedroom. Xanxus and Antonio are beautiful and distracted. Both lithe, Xanxus darker-skinned with a larger build; easily pinning the slimmer scientist to the bed, already had the Lightning naked and spread beneath him, begging for his cock and his Flames.

It’s a brutally pretty sight; he shifts around the edge of the room until he has the _perfect_ view of Xanxus’s cock sliding into their new Lightning. He hisses in sympathy as Antonio’s given what he’s been begging for; their Sky’s cock was thick and long, hot and perfect, but when you didn’t have any experience of it, it was a challenge. Given what he’d seen and sensed of Antonio’s base nature, he doubted that the Lightning had much experience of anal, so the desperate panting made sense. He could almost _feel_ it burning it’s way into his cunt; he builds himself a chair and sinks into it, and then spreads his legs, and puts his fingers where he desperately _needs_ some stimulation.

He frigs himself hard and fast; the sounds and sight of Xanxus fucking Antonio, and the way the two men’s’ Flames twined together were ample fuel for a quick orgasm, and he planned to thoroughly enjoy it. (Yes, this was pretty, but he had also been half hopeful that Squalo would still be tied up; he wanted to watch someone else be double-dicked. Hopefully, Shamal had taken advantage and would be willing to share the experience.) He squirms, dipping his fingers into his cunt, curling them and rubbing them against his clit from the inside. Xanxus’s Flames ebb, and then pour out, filling the room, and he shrieks in tandem with the Lightning under the teen, body clamping tight around his own fingers as his pleasure pours through him.

He licks his fingers clean when he’s succeeded in calming his breathing down again. “Come join us, ’licia, sweetheart. Antonio needs to pay his obeisances to my Donna, after all.” He raises an eyebrow at Xanxus for calling him his Donna - he had no intention of that being the position that he held within the tenth generation - but crosses to the bed when his Sky reaches a hand out to him. “He can eat you out while I recover for another round.” 

Antonio shivers, and looks at him with a pleading look; he graces the obviously overwhelmed Lightning with a sweet smile, though given the way the half-Bovino responds, it’s entirely possible it isn’t as sweet as he’d intended it to be. But Xanxus lifts off the scientist, and he settles against the pillows on the other side of the king-sized bed. “Your choice, Antonio-kun. I wouldn’t object to another orgasm before I ride our Sky into the mattress.” 

Lightning Flames dance over his skin, and Antonio looks at him in absolute confusion. He nods, and the man makes a small sound in the back of his throat. “You’re pregnant? Yet you came for the children?”

“I’m not far off Viper-sama’s strength, Antonio. They aren’t at risk.” The Lightning makes another small sound, and then ducks his head and kisses his inner thigh. He reads the request and tips himself back into the pillows and covers the Lightning in a blanket of Mist Flames as heavy as Xanxus’s blanket of Sky Flames. It makes Antonio flush and squirm, signs of renewed arousal that has him wishing for his cock as the Lightning noses his way towards his clit, and he sighs in pleasure as the young half-Bovino’s tongue makes contact with his clit. It’s hot and wet, and prickling with the man’s Flame in a fantastic way that he should have thought of. 

Antonio laps at his cunt with long luxurious strokes of that prickling tongue, greedily consuming the relics of his first orgasm, and flicking his clit at the top of each stroke. He moans, lets his hands drop to the dark green hair, and briefly fantasises about possession of his cock and fucking the lithe scientist’s throat with it. Antonio licks him diligently, togue dipping inside his body, teasing him and he enjoys the experience. And enjoys watching their shared Sky, especially as he sits back up and traces fingers along the Lightning’s spine, and down the crack between his ass cheeks to tease and trace his hole. “Can you make yourself a strap-on, sweetheart? I want to see you fuck our Antonio.”

“I can do one better, though it won’t be as oversized as your cock is, Xanxus.” The Sky raises an eyebrow at him, and Antonio pauses, but he applies a firm hand to the Lightning’s head, making it clear that he wasn’t done yet, and he obediently resumes licking him greedily. “There’s a degree of fluidity to a Mist’s body, and while I can’t do anything as dramatic as change sex at the moment, I can, uh, enlarge things.” Antonio makes an odd sound against his clit and the vibration against it is just enough to unravel the tension in his belly. Once he’s done panting through his orgasm, he releases the Lightning, and sits up slightly to a disappointed sound from Antonio. “Mmm. Don’t worry, you’re _good_ with your tongue, Antonio-kun. But if I’m going to comply with our Sky’s request, I need a moment, and I need you beneath me, rather than still licking my cunt.”

Antonio whines again, but Xanxus makes a pleased sound as the Lightning shifts back and out of the way, and he careful forms Mist Flames into a pseudo-phallus, unfurling and growing his clit out into a slender but shapely cock-substitute. (Smaller than his natural cock, but that was out of his reach for the moment, thanks to the sparks he was carrying in his womb.) Given how he constructs it, it stays hard by itself, and Antonio pants, and Xanxus raises an eyebrow. “Will that work to fuck him with? And can I fuck you while you’re doing it?”

“Mmmm. It should work. And I thought you wanted to watch?”

“Oh, I do. But I’ll _always_ want you, Felicia. And I wanted to check whether I’d need to wait to pounce and fuck you into the mattress. Watching you fuck someone is going to be _hot_ \- and I wish I’d thought to ask you to do this to Squalo.” He shivers, wishing that Xanxus was using a pet name or his own name, and contemplating the Sky driving into him anyway, the burning friction of being taken dry - it wouldn’t damage him, but he hadn’t been taken anally since he’d been thrown back in time - and strokes his fingers over his faux phallus, testing the sensitivity. He shivers again; its sensitivity is exquisite, and it’s just as well he’s capable of working through an orgasm. “Why don’t you get her nice and wet, Antonio, and when you think she’s ready, assume an appropriate position.”

He makes an incoherent sound when the Lightning obediently licks at his clit-cock, tongue wet and deliberately sloppy, and then turns, taking a position on hands and knees, facing towards their Sky, and he makes a small sympathetic-appreciative sound at the sight of the man’s hole. It fluttered, gaping slightly, visibly slick and pink from the sex he’d walked in on, and he pushes himself up onto his knees and guides himself into the Lightning’s body. The sensation is different from that he’d get from his own cock, but still amazing, hot and tight, and slick from the saliva and Xanxus’s fluids and lube, and he thrusts his hips carefully trying to gauge how well his muscle memories of fucking would translate to his current form.

Surprisingly well, it turned out. Or at least well enough, especially with his still extant intuition, to have Antonio rocking back into his thrusts, moaning in sweet, needy pleasure as he aims at his prostate. He doesn’t even need to touch the man’s cock, just fix fine-boned hands to sharp hips, and rock his hips with steady patience, enjoying the delicious sensations of being squeezed and stroked by the tight hole he’s fucking. 

Antonio collapses down onto his elbows, and he follows him down, strokes shortening as he plasters himself to the Lightning’s back, and when had Xanxus moved? His Sky was behind him, nudging his legs wider, and running his cock down from his tailbone - pressing it teasingly against his ass and it would be so easy to push back and feel the scorching almost painful friction of being taken dry - before lining himself up with his slit and pushing inside. And fuck, that was the _perfect_ angle. The instroke was shallow, the angle restricting Xanxus’s ability to drive his full length inside his cunt, but instead, it offered brutally consistent g-spot stimulation that had him speeding up his fucking of Antonio, barely able to think past the orgasm waiting to sweep over him.

“Let go, pretty lady. I want to feel you quiver around me.” He blinks, and whines, and Xanxus strokes into him again, grinding against his g-spot, and he shatters, shrieking his pleasure to the entire Fort. When he comes back to himself, he huffs and twists his head for a kiss from his Sky; the evil teen was still fucking Antonio with his body, his cock thick and hard and heavy inside his cunt and Xanxus smirks at him before bequeathing the requested kiss on him. “Now it’s your turn, Antonio; I want you to come on my Donna’s cock; I want her to feel what it feels like when she cums on mine.”

He whines at the words, and at the way that Antonio squirms and tightens reflexively around his clit-cock. “You like that idea, trash, of being of service to and guarding my Donna, don’t you?” Antonio nods, and clenches around his cock, muscle movements hesitant but body quickly adjusting to the idea of milking an intruder. “Then you’re her new shadow, even when she’s hiding from my old man; it’ll keep you out of sight to until we can fix shit and get moved to the Varia.”

“Do I - ah, fuck, fuck, harder, Xan - get a say in this?”

“Not until you stop running, sweetheart. I won’t make him tell me where you go, but I need to know you and the brats are safe.” He grumbles and then gives in, and Xanxus rewards him with a pulse of Sky Flames that carry love and affection so deep and rich that he wants to keep it forever. It’s everything he’s been missing since he was thrown back into the past. (And if he’s honest with himself, he never had love of this depth in the past-future, his own all too damaged to offer it.)

The edge of the Flames catches Antonio, and the Lightning keens. a broken sound that makes him feel almost guilty at taking pleasure in the way his body rippled around his clit-cock. But Xanxus doesn’t let him overthink things any further because he starts to move, holding him close to his body and using all the power of his frame to drive him into Antonio until the Lightning is begging, non-verbally, voice broken. 

Xanxus twists his Flames from adoration to lust, to desire, to craving, and pours them through both of them. They’re heavy, and Antonio falls to them first, body arching and convulsing beneath his body, pleasure obviously ripping through him with vicious force. He manages to hold off his own orgasm for all of ten seconds before the way his clit-cock is being milked - actually more intense than having his ‘real’ cock inside an orgasming ass - and his Sky’s cock pressing against his g-spot is enough to force him over the edge as well. He’s just coming back to himself when Xanxus’s cock pulses inside him, and he moans his way through an aftershock at the sensation of his Sky cumming. Xanxus rolls off him and he lets his body snap back to Felicia’s baseline and rolls off Antonio into his Sky’s arms, grinning as he’s promptly tucked under Xanxus’s chin, possessively.

He hums contently, and uses his Mist to coax Antonio into curling up against his back. The Lightning resists slightly, but then gives in, plastering himself against his back, and burying his face in his hair. “Are you alright, Antonio-kun? I know we can be a bit overwhelming, -” Xanxus rumbles a protest, and he thwacks the teen’s chest. “- Xanxus, you’re a Wrath Sky. The Mafia is terrified of your Flame type for a good reason; the last two Wraths faced off against entire armies. You’re overwhelming on a good day, and the only reason _I’m_ finding it so easy to stand up to you is because I _could_ be Viper’s equal in a few years.”

“Don’t mean to be a brat.” The words are mumbled into his hair, and he smiles against Xanxus’s chest. “Just want to keep you and keep you _happy_.” 

“You’re succeeding, I promise. Just remember we’ve got free will, pretty boy.” Xanxus makes a grumbly sound that nonetheless conveyed acknowledgement of his demand. “Now, am I allowed to take a ride on Antonio’s cock, or is that going to push your buttons?”

“If you want to ride his cock, I’ll watch the show, sweetheart.” Antonio squeaks from behind him and he makes an amused sound, then presses a kiss against Xanxus’s chest. “You were gorgeous on Squalo’s cock, and I suspect you’ll be just as pretty on his.”

He rolls over in Xanxus’s arms, facing their Lightning; he was bright red, and it added to his amusement, but the half-Estraneo was unmistakably aroused. “Impossible Sky. Antonio, would you _like_ me to ride your cock?” The Lightning blushes furiously, and he pushes at the man’s shoulder, moving with him until he was out of Xanxus’s arms, and kneeling over him. “Your ass has got to feel sore and empty after that pounding; do you want something to bruise your prostate as I ride you?” He lets his Mist pool carefully in his hand, watching the Lightning’s eyes; he finds what he’s looking for, and forms a plug. He slips down the bed, and pushes into Antonio’s still gaping, dripping opening, making the Lightning moan in appreciation as his cock hardens fully. “There, is that better?”

“Much. Ride me, princess?” He laughs and slides back up Antonio’s legs, hands appreciative of the flat abdomen, and the developed muscles there - there were definite benefits to the demands being Flame Active placed on the body - and then resting on the man’s shoulders as he pushes back down and on to his cock. 

“Mmmm. That feels fucking fantastic; you’re so _long_. Gods, I can feel you stretching me, -”

“You’re just as horny as the rest of us, sweetheart, and it’s gorgeous to watch you indulge in it.” He makes a rude gesture at their Sky and spreads his legs a little further so that he can feel the internal stretch even more intensely. 

“- if you’re going to be such a pervert, Xan, I might just sit here and frig myself to completion.” Xanxus laughs, pushing himself up, and crawling towards them. He’s not surprised when his Sky kneels behind him, plastering himself to his back, and his big, pistol-calloused hands, cradles his breasts. He leans back into Xanxus and his Sky kisses the side of his face, and sweeps a thumb over his nipple, teasingly. “Okay, okay, this _might_ be acceptable.” Xanxus rubs himself against him, cock sliding along his crack, the head of it catching against his asshole, and the stimulation makes him squirm, but he resists manfully; he has a plan for when he’ll be double-teamed in that particular way. “But not that, not yet, Xan. You can have me there when we’ve found the other half of your Sky.”

“But, sweetheart -” he stays strong, Flames sliding over his skin until Xanxus could rut against him there to his heart’s content without ‘slipping’ and pushing inside his body. He knew how intimate sharing someone that way could be, and given Shamal, well, being between Fede and Xanxus was a treat he wasn’t going to pass up, especially as _Felicia_ hadn’t been shared that way yet. He’d done it as Tsuna - between Dino and Xanxus, and fuck that had been hot, being pressed between them - several times, and he wasn’t going to keep it off the menu permanently.

“- I think you know who I mean.” Xanxus grumbles in his ear, but given how hard his Sky is against his lower back, and the thumb still absently swiping at his nipple, he’s coming round to the idea. “I’ve already tested the compatibility. If you want more evidence, I will lay a bet with you that Squalo brings home a new playmate from where I’ve sent him, or comes back looking woeful because he couldn’t coax said playmate back to Italy despite using his ‘manly’ wiles.”

“- I’m confused.” Xanxus snorts, hand stilling. “No really. I’ve been down a rabbit hole for the past six months -” he clenches down on the cock in his cunt, teasingly, and Antonio’s eyes cross briefly, “- so I have no idea what the fuck is going on.” He chuckles and leans forward out of Xanxus’s embrace to kiss the corner of the Lightning’s mouth.

“You’ve been caught up in something rather extraordinary, Antonio-kun. You’re only the second battle-bonded Guardian since World War Two, and if things keep going the same way you’ll be part of the first pair-bonded Sky set in the same amount of time.” Xanxus nuzzles against his throat, but made no move to protest at the words. “Thanks to some oddball circumstances, I ended up being Xanxus’s first Guardian, and he and I both crave physical intimacy within our bonds. So here we are.” 

“What she said. Though I’m not so sure about the pair-bond, sweetheart. Those were a product of the War -” he laughs, and leans back, halting the conversation by resuming riding Antonio’s cock, letting Xanxus’s cock tease his asshole - it felt good, the rim incredibly sensitive when he was aroused - and their Sky took the hint, one large hand continuing to pet his breasts, and rub at his nipples, and the other dropped to tease at his engorged and inflamed clit. He doesn’t need very much; even without actively riding the cock he’s ‘sat’ on, there’s enough stimulation to allow him to cum if he just _relaxes_ , and he lean back and moans and it unravels, and he has to trust Xanxus to hold him up as it’s a doozy.

Xanxus’s hands leave his clit and nipple to lift him, and fucks Antonio with him, extending his own orgasm with the movement of the dangerously long cock inside his cunt. It still stretched him, deliciously, and perhaps having Antonio trailing him wouldn’t be _such_ a bad thing. He could transport two as easily as one - he makes an incoherent noise as Xanxus slams him down on Antonio’s cock, and it slips into the very deepest part of his passage and it throws him back into the abyss that he’d only just scrambled out of.

He comes back to himself in the shower; from the feel of his skin, Xanxus had cum on his back at some point, and he was still dripping the evidence of Antonio’s pleasure. “Welcome back, princess. Where _have_ you sent our pretty Rain?”

“Not telling. But we can head for Mafia Island?”

“Is that a request, or an instruction, sweetheart?”

“Can it be both? I need to visit a neutral clinic.” Xanxus freezes behind him, and Antonio’s hands still, too. “Oh don’t panic. I just need to make sure the three little monsters I’m carrying have everything they need to be healthy. I hadn’t done anything to prepare for them, after all, and I’ve been in a war zone.”


	11. Chapter 11

He pinches the bridge of his nose; he can’t believe he’s about to ask this question, but he _knows_ the bullshit the Ninth Generation tried to pull when he was Don, and the convoluted mess of a warding structure that Chrome had snatched control of from Bouche Croquant. “Xanxus, can you actually leave the Fort? Without having to bring down the mess that your father’s idiot Mist is calling a protection scheme?”

“Restriction’s one Guardian or multiple bodyguards. And it checks for bonds, rather than having an ‘acceptable’ list; how did you think I got out early to hunt you down, sweetheart?”

“Brat.”

“And proud of it.” Xanxus tugs him into his arms and kisses him slow and deep, making his mind go at least a little bit blank. It takes him a moment to think of his other question, and he breaks the kiss reluctantly.

“If Fede’s taken the jet and Squalo to Japan, how are we getting to the Island?” He knows how he’d have gotten there as Don Vongola, but he didn’t have the current ‘landing point’ memorised, and he had no desire to get shot by using one of the future ones. “I haven’t been there enough to have the landing point memorised.”

“There’s a launch in the harbour; it’s neutral territory like the Island itself.” Huh. When had that stopped being a thing? Or had he just never realised it was a thing because his Mists had always been strong enough to jump to the Island, and he’d been able to learn the skill, too? The Island had gone down under an attack from the Millefiore; they’d wanted to kill Colonello for his pacifier and hadn’t cared about the collateral damage. “We can take one of the vehicles from the garage.”

“Lead the way then.” Xanxus keeps hold of his hand, which only adds to the simmering warmth in his belly. When they’re halfway to the garage, he has another thought and pulls a face. “Are you even allowed to drive?”

“Eh, I knew that before the old man took me from Mama. And the Polizia and Carabinieri know better than to stop our cars.” He resists the temptation to facepalm. 

“Perhaps I should drive, Xanxus? I actually have my license -” Antonio makes the offer hesitantly.

“Yes. Please. I’d rather we didn’t have to rely on whether or not the old men have paid their bribes this week.”

“Tsch. The bribes are a matter of prestige. But fine, Antonio can drive.” He picks something sleek but comparatively innocuous, and swipes his fingers along the wheel-well, catching up the keys, and handing them to the Lightning; Xanxus grins and pulls him into the backseat and into his lap, and he shakes his head in amusement when his Sky’s hand immediately finds its way between his legs, and a flash of Wrath Flames vanishes his panties. 

“Insatiable brat.” Xanxus kisses him rather than responding, sliding a finger inside his body and curving it to rub against the spongy patch in the front wall of his cunt. He can feel the way his Sky is using his intuition, and he wants to praise and punish him simultaneously. Especially since there were tiny sparks of Sky Flames dripping from the finger playing with him. It distracts him thoroughly from the short journey down to the harbour. 

He doesn’t even realise they’ve stopped until Xanxus removes his hand and licks it clean. “You’re very sweet, sweetheart. It’s delightful. But we’re at the harbour, and if we’re going to catch today’s launch, we need to hustle. And you’re the one that wanted to go to the Island -” He’s handed out of the car to Antonio - who despite their rather enjoyable threesome was still easily embarrassed - and Xanxus followed him out and then leant over him to share a kiss with his new Lightning. Antonio whines at the gesture.

He sighs and recreates his panties, before stepping away from Xanxus and Antonio, heading towards the launch that now he _knew_ it was there, he could see. His Sky and Lightning trail behind him, and he pushes straight through several barriers, and steps onto the launch’s boarding ramp. One of the launch’s crew moves to intercept her, but freezes, and he’s not surprised given Xanxus’s boiling Sky Flames. “How long until we can depart?”

“Ten minutes, um, ma’am -”

Given the way Xanxus’s Flames were behaving, he’s not surprised that they depart within five minutes; he doubts that the crew wants to have a second Sky, or a Family in conflict with the Vongola on board to test the neutrality of the vessel. The ride is quick and quiet, utilising copious Mist Flames, and he is kind to the launch crew, using physical distance to prevent his mischevious Sky from getting him off again with his fingers or his cock. They’re met at the landing stage by Colonello, and he has to fight the urge to catch the tiny Rain up and hug him; he’s missed the Arcobaleno.

“Kora, you know it’s normally polite to tell me a one-man-war is coming to the Island.” Xanxus huffs. “I’m not talking about you, Xanxus, though you know you’re supposed to warn me that you’re coming, too.”

“That’s a lovely compliment, Colonello-kun. How about I promise not to kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it -”

“- how about you don’t kill anyone. I can provide a cell for you to dump them into instead?”

"And there was I thinking they’d all deserved it, Colonello-kun. But I’’m not here to party; I’m here for the medical facilities. Fitness for combat of whatever sort is not the same as healthy for other things." Xanxus hisses and Colonello raises an eyebrow at her.

“You haven’t told your Sky everything you told me, have you, kora?”

“Well you did insist on the soldier’s version of therapy after I tried to knife you. Something about the way I process Rain Flames freaked you out -” 

“Enrico said something about that. About you being quicker to react after the shitty old man’s shitty old Rain flooded the room.”

“Oh, that’s a simple trick. Invert the Flame’s property. Most Rains if they have useable Flames want you to calm the fuck down and move slower so they can stab you.”

“… Princess, inverting your own Flames is not something most people can do, let alone inverting someone else’s in the split second they’re used against you.” He makes a sound of disbelief; all of his Guardians had been capable of doing that trick. He reaches out and grasps Antonio’s Flames, and shows him the twist to use to invert them; their Lightning makes a sound of comprehension that has him grinning, and then drags him into a kiss. “You’ll have to show me how to do it with someone else’s Flames later.”

“When Squalo returns, we’ll work on it in. Once he’s recovered from being the centre of Shamal and Federico’s attention, anyway.” Xanxus makes an irritated sound. “Oh don’t be like that, Xanxus; anything that happens he’ll enjoy, and it’ll only happen if his Flames consent to it. You’ve been warned what happens when they don’t.”

“As enlightening as this conversation is, we need to get you checked in, and then you can get your ass to the hospital, Felicia. The sooner you’re off my Island given your chaotic streak, the better. You’ve got too much mischief in your Mist at present.”

“Colonello -”

“No. She’s not banned, I just have to consider the neutrality of the Island, and everyone else’s sanity; I throw Viper off the Island when they feel like she does.”

“Can we play on your assault course before you make us leave again, Colonello-kun?” The Rain gives her a look that makes her giggle. “Oh, come on. You know you want to see how good the mesh between my Sky and I is, don’t you?”

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you were Lal and Viper’s offspring, kora. But I’ll swap some playtime for re-erecting one of the wards that Viper normally charges us all for.”

“Do they do it because it’s draining, or because it’s complicated? If the former, it’ll have to wait nine months; the latter, I can do it after visiting the hospital.”

“Just complicated. We have several Mists that pay their way by acting as batteries.” Xanxus grumbles, but he nods his head in acquiescence. “I’ll bring you the schematics at the hospital.” Colonello salutes them and hops up onto the roof, disappearing off rapidly into the distance, and he wonders if the Arcobaleno has figured out how to travel through his Flames. He might have to make the technique an apology offering to the blond for the chaos he’d caused when he’d been here last.

“I assume you know where the hospital is, princess?”

“Oh yes. But as Colonello said, we should get checked in first, and make sure you’re registered as Xanxus’s Lightning and any Estraneo connections are formally disavowed before someone takes you for the standing bounty on your former Family.” Their Sky snarls, and he turns, going up on tip-toes to press a kiss to Xanxus’s mouth. “It’s just a precaution, Xan. He’s covered in our Flames, and a strong Lightning. He has to be, otherwise, he couldn’t be ours, could he?”

“True.” Antonio is the most adorable shade of bright pink; he half expects him to start flailing, especially once Xanxus agreed with him. 

“And anyone who can make sense of Lorenzini’s ramblings has a brain, too.” He’s fairly sure Antonio’s on the edge of self-combusting when he catches up his hand and tows him towards the Island’s reception centre. 

The check-in process is far simpler than in the future, when it had had to filter for the Gesso; this is only looking for police infiltrators or idiots who hadn’t realised they were banned. Even the paperwork for the ‘battle-bond’ was easier than the version Colonello had made him fill in to allow Mukuro to visit the Island. That complete, he’s dragged by his Sky to the hospital, which makes him smile, and Antonio scurries after them both.

The hospital is an oversized doctors’ practise, but respectable, neutral and very very capable, and more than willing to see him immediately. (There’s a certain prestige to being the ones to conduct the prenatal care of a Vongola ‘wife’, and he’s willing to exploit that fact.) He’s relieved to find that everything’s healthy, that the early sparking is a thing when both parents are powerful Flame Users - more common when two Skies conceive together, but not uncommon between Mists - and that while he’s malnourished, it’s correctable.

(The news that he’s malnourished makes Xanxus twitch, and he can see the glances between his Sky and Lightning, and he’s going to find himself stuffed within an inch of his life every time he sits still long enough.)

“Can I still spar and fight if need be?” Xanxus hisses, but he’s determined to make his Sky hear the response from the well-respected medic in front of them.

“Your Flames will protect them as their first priority. We’re not fully human; at this point even if you were to die, their fathers could bring them to term should they wish to do so.” Xanxus pulls a face, but leans in, curious despite himself.

“Fathers?” He winces. 

“Remember what I said about the evidence of compatibility? Things got sort of sticky with Shamal when I was leaving the Fort that second time. The man is a menace and has a secondary Sun Flame -” Xanxus laughs, _hysterically_. “- yes, yes, I know. I said that I couldn’t get any more pregnant. Do _not_ make me make you help with carrying your twins!”

“I’ll be good.”

“I’ll believe it when they’re born and you haven’t tempted me to strangle you.”

“Given what Mama’s sisters screamed when they were giving birth, you won’t count anything you think in that window, right?” He inclines his head, a little amused by Xanxus’s look of terror and then his sigh of relief.

“They didn’t have proper medical care, Xanxus. Nor were they Mists capable of selectively modifying their own bodies. It won’t hurt me as much as it did them.” His Sky slinks over to him, and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him into his lap. He tucks his Sky Flames, all of them, even the ones the little ones were feeding from inside the Seal - the exhaustion hits him hard in that moment, and he leans against Xanxus - and turns back to the doctor. “Can you do a scan for us? I want everything properly documented, just in case.”

The doctor merely smiles and pulls a tool out of the rack, plugging it into the computer, and making a gesture at the couch. He complies, and the doctor works his magic, making his Sky coo. There wasn’t anything to see on the flesh and blood level - the magnification isn’t good enough - but the second setting reveals the three strong Flame signatures with their nascent cores, and the doctor prints the scan off for them. (Or rather, several copies, and Xanxus’s copy immediately vanishes into his wallet, which is adorable.)

“Take a decent prenatal vitamin, and eat plenty of protein and vegetables; if I remember your brother’s Mist is Trident Shamal, Master di Vongola?” Xanxus nods. “He should be able to monitor Miss Felicia on a weekly basis; I’m assuming you’re avoiding your father’s medics for a reason?” His Sky inclines his head again, and opens his mouth as if to say yes, but the doctor waves his hands dismissively. “Don’t tell me. It’s best if I don’t know why she’s seeing me rather than Brow Nie. Just make sure you keep an eye on her blood pressure and sugar levels. They won’t hurt the fetuses, but they’ll make her uncomfortable.”

“I’ll be good. Is that everything, doctor?” He nods, and he drags the two men out of the hospital, almost running Colonello over in the process, and blushing furiously when Xanxus’s immediate response is to show the Rain Arcobaleno the scan. He swats Xanxus for it, and his Sky beams at him, and drags him into a kiss that makes Antonio and Colonello both blush. When he manages to break the kiss, he turns back to Colonello with a grin. “So, that Mist working?”

“Follow me, kora.” Colonello darts off towards the operations centre, and he follows at a more leisurely pace, trusting the other two to follow him.

“A warzone, sweetheart?”

“Mmm. I’ve been out of it for about a year.” Xanxus makes an interrogative sound, hand catching his wrist. “Don’t worry. I have neither intention nor desire to go back, nor the ability to go back to the war. Anyone who tries to draw me back into it will die a spectacularly messy death. But you had to realise that there was _something_ that had allowed me to grow a Flame equal to Viper’s, right? Strong Flames come out of intense need and genetics. You can train what you have and multiply it, especially if you have access to a Cloud, but they build the initial core.”

“I want the whole story once we’ve dealt with the old man’s parasite, sweetheart.”

“Thank you for not pushing further.”

“Felicia, you sound _very_ sure that those are the factors that decide the strength of someone’s Flames. Like you know the way they interact with each other. How? Both halves of my ancestry have been chasing that information for decades. It’s part of why they were experimenting on the children, I think.”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? I have Mists and Skies in my family tree, which pre-disposed me to have Flames in the first place, but my mother wasn’t Flame Aware, let alone Active, so I wasn’t born Active like my little brats probably will be. I didn’t go Active properly to my teens, when it was life or death and I picked life, over and over again, and my Flames got a little stronger every time they saved me. They got stronger faster when I worked with a Cloud.” Antonio looks a little disappointed, and he’s amused. “I know. You were hoping for more than just ancedata, weren’t you?”

“I’m a scientist, princess. Of course, I am. If we had evidence, then there’s probably some of my former Family that could be talked into doing acceptable research.” He spins around, and tugs the Lightning into a brief kiss that leaves Antonio cross-eyed and distracted.

“Skies in your bloodline, sweetheart?”

“Don’t worry. It’s not one of the Italian Lines.”

“I didn’t think it was. You said you had cousins in Japan …”


	12. Interlude - POV Tsuyoshi

He freezes, hand reaching for the sword under the lip of the counter in his restaurant. Three killers, non-native ones, had just walked through the door, and his wife was seating people - and his son was playing quietly in a Rain damped corner booth. He makes himself relax, makes him move his hand away from Shigure Kintoki. He had to trust the disguise he’d woven, had to trust Eiko to protect Takeshi-kun. Had to watch and listen and use his skills to keep his wife and child safe.

The youngest of the three had a sword - covered in Mist Flames, but not a named blade like Shigure Kintoki, but still sharp and well cared for, and the way the teen moved said he knew how to use it. The oldest of the three was a Mist, and clearly the Guardian to the Sky the two of them were escorting, and that was the most dangerous aspect of their presence. Sawada Iemitsu at least didn’t spend much time in Namimori; he generally closed the restaurant and left the town when he was present. 

(The man’s son, on the other hand was adorable, and he and Eiko encouraged Takeshi to play with him; a Sky was something to be coveted, and a childhood bond would be a strong foundation that would stop the boy just seeing Takeshi as a weapon.)

Eiko sits the trio at his counter, and he’s not sure whether to curse her or kiss her, especially when her Electric Flames dart out, brushing against the Sky’s Flames in curiosity. He shakes her head when she gives him a thumbs-up, and goes to sit with their son, and he wants to beat his head against the counter, but instead turns and retrieves one of the pieces of fatty tuna belly he keeps under his Flames; he won’t serve anything less to an Active Sky of the young foreigner’s strength.

“Welcome to Takesushi.” The young swordsman was visible vibrating in place, but he politely ignores him. “What can I get you?”

The Mist - accent soft, but present - is the one that answers, and he’s not surprised; Mists tend to acquire languages easily once they’re as strong as this one is, as they could skim the skill off civilians through proximity. “The chef’s special. Otoro if you have it, Rain-san.”

“You and the tenjo-sama are in luck, kiri-san. I have some otoro available.” He lets his own Flames seep out slowly, moving smoothly and carefully, not wishing to set off either the obviously twitchy Mist, or the hyperactive Rain swordsman, who clearly wanted to fight someone. Anyone. Hopefully the Sky - not the teen’s, unfortunately - would be able to ensure that he behaved until there could be negotiations.

The Mist hosts the small talk, lending his language skills to the other two through an impressive Mist trick that he wishes he had enough of the Flame to copy; he suspects that Eiko is studying it from where she’s sat with their son. He pokes at it thoughtfully, himself, and realises that the Mist isn’t actually speaking Japanese, but merely using a version of the same trick. His hands whirl through the preparation of the otoro, presenting delicate and perfectly formed treats for the Sky sat in front of him, eyes flicking occasionally to his wife and son, and it’s only when Eiko whispers something to Takeshi, and they both giggle that he realises what he’s doing with his own Flames. 

He reels his Flames back in, stops them flirting with the Sky and the Rain in front of him, and concentrates on his blade work, and verbally sparring with the Mist. “Voooiii. Stop ignoring me, Autumn Rain.” The Mist leans over and slaps the back of the other Rain’s head, and he bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself snickering, and Eiko looks up, and then slides out of the booth she’d been sitting in with Takeshi and gently evicting the solitary other patron present in the restaurant.

“You really should learn patience, young swordsman.”

“Voooiii. I had plenty of patience. We’ve been engaged in small talk for two _hours_.”

“And I’m still serving sushi and sashimi, pretty Rain.” Eiko giggles and the teen blushes furiously, making the Mist and Sky snort. “Eiko-chan, take Takeshi upstairs and then come and sit with us.”

“Ara. Don’t start anything interesting until I get back, Tsuyoshi-koi. I want to play, too.” He shakes his head, and grins as his wife puts a grumpy Takeshi on her hip and carries him upstairs.

“So, which Family _do_ you belong to, and who told you where to find me?” The Mist and the Rain share a look that makes him curious. 

“Vongola, technically. Though Pops doesn’t know we’re here, and I won’t tell him about you. As to who sent us? She’s a Mist that’s currently claiming the name Felicia Corda, but that’s a nom de guerre by her own admission. She said that she had cousins here -“

“- mmm. The only ‘lucky rope’ I know is little Tsunayoshi, my son’s Sky.” He had no intention of letting the Sky in front of him think that he could scoop up his son and turn him into a child Guardian and assassin. “He certainly hasn’t been running around Italy interacting with the Mafia, even if his father has been.”

“I’m sure she’ll enlighten us as to what’s going on soon enough. She’s carrying my little brother’s children, and is quite content to be his Mist. She just wants to be sure her little cousin’s Set are safe before she tells us the whole story.”

“If it’s Tsunayoshi, he’s technically your little cousin, too.” He watches the Sky as he processes that, putting the pieces together, presumably with something else he’d been told. “It’s possible Felicia is a cousin of Nana’s, or a Hibari. The town’s Flame Actives tend to pick surnames based on their Flames as much as anything.”

“Are you giving away the town’s secrets, Tsuyoshi-koi?”

“Only the ones that they’re entitled to learn, koneko-koi. They’ve made it past Kasumi-sama and little Kyō-tan, and they’re ones they could have learnt from observations.” Eiko sighs and shakes her head, sneaking around the counter to steal a kiss, before retrieving a knife to join him in preparing treats for the three in front of him. With two of them preparing things, there’s more time to talk, and Eiko feeds him pieces of sushi as well as their guests.

“So. You’re obviously here for _something_.” His wife’s smile is angelic, but her eyes are green rather than their normal brown. “We’re not assassins for hire anymore, tenjō-sama, so if you’re after a dead body, we’ll have to tastefully refuse and remind you that notoriously you have a entire sub-Family of assassins for those sort of tasks.” The Mist’s lips curve, and he tilts his head in acknowledgement.

“No, nothing so gauche, inazuma-chan. The pretty Rain with us was hoping for a sparring match with your husband, and my Sky and I were hoping to tempt him into considering being a Guardian. A friend of ours implied that he might be a good match for us.” He and Eiko exchange looks, and he puts down his knives, and crosses to wash his hands again before calling Shigure Kintoki to them and placing the sword on top of the counter. The Rain hisses, and he can see the urge to touch it in the teen.

“Go ahead. Either he’ll nip, or he’ll like you. If he likes you, we can spar. If not, I’ll have to politely refuse, pretty Rain.” Eiko’s fingers wrap around two of his affectionately, and she leans against him and watches the Rain with him.

“He isn’t going to take my hand off is he?”

“Probably not.” Eiko’s fingers tighten as the Rain picks up the blade and channels a little of his Flame into in the correct way.

“What’s his name?”

“Shigure Kintoki. He’s one of the legendary blades. And yes, that counts as liking you; if he didn’t, it would have been spectacular. Last time he took a dislike to someone he decapitated him, but that was a thief.”

“Now you tell me.” The Rain is actually petting the blade, and it’s amusing; he thinks he may actually have found an apprentice to practise on before Takeshi’s old enough for the sword. The Mist is looking between them though, with a strange expression on his face.

“Does it matter? He likes you enough that we can spar safely, and if you’re interested, I’ll show you Shigure Soen Ryuu, as well. It’s a Flame users’ sword style through-and-through.” The Rain bounces in place, and he raises an eyebrow at the Mist. “So how does a Sky end up with only a two-man escort, one of whom is another’s Guardian?”

“And tenjo-sama, you can relax; one of my cousins built Takesushi for us, and there’s flame-dampening materials in the wall, so you won’t attract unwelcome attention.” He hadn’t realised that the Sky in front of him had been holding back so much, but on Eiko’s words, the twenty-something-year-old relaxes, and _floods_ the restaurant with the sweetest and most tempting Sky Flames he’s ever felt. Eiko shivers, too, sparks of her Flames dancing over his skin, and she makes a small ‘want’ noise in the back of her throat. Despite the fact that this is the youngest son of one of the biggest of the Underworld Families, the Flames are achingly innocent and he puts his finger on the why, and oh, that makes so much sense of why most Skies put his back up. 

“Thank you. And call me Federico, please. Tenjo-sama feels very formal.”

“Then call me Tsuyoshi, Federico. Your Mist and the Rain -?”

“Trident Shamal and Squalo Superbi; Squalo is my brother’s Rain. He’s made something of a name for himself in Italy; he’s been considered for the Olympic Team, but given that he’s achieved a full bond he’s unlikely to be in a position to compete.” He raises an eyebrow as the young swordsman blushes furiously. “I’m not entirely sure why he was so eager to match himself against you, but I presume having to give that up is part of the reason.”

“Voooiii. You’re embarrassing, Federico. And how the fuck are your Flames so fucking innocent when you’re a fucking satyr?” Eiko giggles and he pulls her into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Your thoughts, Eiko-koi?” If he didn’t have his wife and son, he could happily wrap himself up in the Flames currently filling his restaurant and never emerge from them again, but he has to think about them, too.

“I think it would be fun to keep them, and Takeshi-kun approves. He asked if we were going to get to have a Sky, too, when I took him upstairs. I said maybe, but that we wouldn’t take him away from Tsunayoshi.” 

Eiko twines her Flames around his, and then presses them against the Sky Flames in the room and Federico gasps, flushing bright red, and the Mist - Shamal - relaxes like his strings have been cut. “Oh thank the gods. I’ve been his only Guardian since we were eleven and twelve respectively. I should have thought to look outside the Families -“

“- Do you have a secondary, Eiko-chan?” His wife nods slightly warily, the electric sparks dancing across his skin fading. “No, no, it’s not because I’m ashamed, but well, I’m sure you know how Lightnings get treated in Italy? If Pops finds out about you, I don’t want him to try and force you into that mould.”

“Mist. Nowhere near as strong as Shamal-kun, but enough I can actually use it, and I’ve been practising my illusions to protect and teach/entertain Takeshi-tan.” She demonstrates, producing a tiny model of himself on top of the bar, practising the kata of Shigure Soen Ryū. “We could present him training me as part of the bargain for Tsuyoshi to be your left hand? We can’t take Takeshi-kun away from Namimori at the moment -“

“I think Felicia can do something about that. Or I’ll pay Viper. I have no intention of having you away from the little cutie-pie I saw earlier.” He hugs Eiko close to his side, pleased with how reasonable the Sky is being. “And Squalo, Felicia’s instruction goes double for me, too, now. No injuring my Rain.”

“Voooiii. I have _some_ self-control.”

“That sounds like a story.” 

The younger Rain’s Flames are dark and deep, reminding him of a typhoon and it makes him curious, tempts him to press closer, and Eiko giggles and uses her Flames to murmur in his ear. “I’ll consider the three of them as your exception, Tsuyoshi-koi. Especially if you put Squalo on the floor of the dojo and fuck the fight out of him.” His cheeks heat and Shamal grins at him, the mental thumbs-up very, very obvious and he groans as he realises he must have overheard Eiko’s words. 

“Perhaps we could move to your dojo, Tsuyoshi? I’d enjoy watching you show off.”

“I’m not going to argue, Tsuyoshi-koi. You know I enjoy watching you fight, especially when it isn’t a life and death scenario.” His cheeks heat, as he remembers occasions when his pretty Eiko had thoroughly appreciated the aftermath of a spar or formal duel.

“Oh, if that gets that response, we’re definitely moving to the dojo. Have you got workings on the restaurant that I can raise? Or I can lay some to make sure nothing gets touched -“ 

“There’s a full set; they don’t need a Mist to Activate, because we wanted to be sure Takeshi could use them to defend himself if need be.” He twitches his Flames in a well-practised pattern that has his distant-cousin’s Mist Flames rising to cover the building. “The dojo is behind the restaurant; the land has been in the clan for a very long time, so don’t be surprised by anything that feels semi-sentient. They probably won’t bite.”

“Noted.” The response is dry and amused, and he sheds his apron and picks up Shigure Kintoki from where he’s resting before leading them through the back of the restaurant and out into the clan grounds. The impressions in the working rise in curious interest, prickling over his skin as they investigate the changes that taking a Sky have made to his Flames. But none of the sentiences reacts badly, and Shigure Kintoki vibrates in eagerness in his hands. 

He toes off his slippers, and the others obediently copy him, and he crosses to the cubbies where he keeps his sparring gear. “I assume you have appropriate clothes, or Shamal can provide them for you? Something lightly armoured and easy to move in, and that won’t get saturated when we start throwing water around.”

“Voooiii. What I’m wearing will work. I have to be ready to fight for Xanxus no matter what -“ he raises an eyebrow at the Sky in the room. “- what was that for?”

“I can fight well enough in what I’m wearing, but there’s something more entertaining about being appropriately dressed. And it makes post-sparring rituals simpler -“ the younger swordsman’s Flames twitch, his sword dropping into his hand - a short sword, a spatha if he remembers correctly - and he rolls his eyes and strips and redresses quickly, amused by the blush on the Sky and Mist’s cheeks when he turns back and summons Shigure Kintoki. “- mmm. Are you sure you want to deal with the reach deficit you have? I have younger siblings to Shigure Kintoki you can borrow.”

“Voooiii. I’m good enough to deal with it -“ Squalo moves, blade flashing, and he responds, the dance barely requiring him to think as he moves from form to form with effortless, elegant ease, amused, and appreciative as the younger Rain keeps up with him, learning from him as he fights, but isn’t quite there yet. He slows down, summons up his Flames, and Squalo responds, and he twitches as he feels the inspiration for a ninth form stirring in his belly. He allows Shigure Kintoki to guide him and concentrates on memorising the new form, trusting that whatever Squalo’s about to try will be thwarted.

The move comes together in a sharp ring of the blades, a profanity from the younger Rain, and a warm body under him on the floor of the dojo. “Tou-chan is _amazing_!”

“Eiko-chan, take Takeshi back to bed, sweetheart; Takeshi, sweetheart, go with your kaa-chan, and we can start you on your basic kata in the morning.” Squalo’s sword is across the room and he smothers the attempt to re-summon it, rolling his hips against the hardness he can feel. “Don’t worry, Eiko, I’ll save the best bit of the show for when you’re back.” 

His wife laughs, darling woman, and picks up their son. “Promises, promises.”

He rolls his hips again and Squalo moans in appreciation, and there’s more laughter from the direction of the watching Sky and Mist, appreciative. He allows his Flames back out of his grip and matches them to the Rain under him, surprising them both to a certain extent when they mesh smoothly, like they’re two halves of one Rain. 

“Okay, you said you’re his Sky’s _step_ brother, right?” Federico makes an affirmative sound, and he realises that Squalo isn’t trying to get out from beneath him, which is very telling, though if he teased the lithe swordsman about it, he’d bristle in the most amusing way. “Not half-brother?”

“Everyone thinks we share a father, but we don’t.”

“I’d worry if you did. You’re fully resonant with him, aren’t you? Possibly with more than just him, but it’s deeper and richer with him. Almost like you could defeat an army by his side.” He rolls his hips again, feeling Squalo buck, but in a way that’s sexual rather than a bid to escape. “Eiko and I conceived Takeshi like this, after she found her eighth form.” The Rain under him squeaks, and the Sky sits down, cross-legged on the floor of the dojo; he can hear him do so.

“How did you know?”

“Because I’ve met a pair of Skies that have what you and your step-brother are dancing around, Federico-kun.”

“Voooiii -“ he presses a hand over the young Rain’s mouth, and then kneels up. Squalo makes an almost disappointed sound as he does so, but there are more appreciative sounds from his audience, and Eiko’s returning; he can feel her moving through the compound at a fair clip, one of Shigure Kintoki’s younger siblings in her hand, though he suspects it’s mostly a comfort thing - or she might want her own match with Squalo after they’ve played a little. Squalo licks at his hand, and he lifts it, “- are you going to do _something_?”

“Patience; I promise to wait for Eiko so she could enjoy the show, chigo.”

“And a very pretty show it looks to be, Tsuyoshi-koi.” Eiko throws him something, and he catches it reflexively, grinning when it turns out to be a tub of the lubricant they use when they’re being adventurous; Eiko had enough skill with her Flames to mould her own flesh and sometimes they played with that. “I think I’m going to sit in our Sky’s lap and watch while you take your dues from our pretty chigo.”

He whines at the image, and Federico makes a squeaky sound that has the Mist laughing. He turns his head just in time to watch his wife sit in their Sky’s lap, and it’s as pretty as he expected. “Let me do something to help, Tsuyoshi-san.” Shamal’s hands twist, and there’s an indignant shriek from the teen beneath him that makes him laugh; Squalo’s now naked, and not entirely sure about it, given the floor of the dojo’s wooden.

“Oooh. I should help too -“ Eiko giggles, and flexes her own Flames; his own training clothes dissolve more slowly, and he makes a needy sound; hot flesh against hot flesh is arousing, and on top of having defeated the young man under him he’s as hard as a rock. “- there we go. Now there’s nothing to block the view.” There’s more laughter, and Squalo squirms indignantly, but he nudges the teen’s legs apart, and opens the pot of lube, slicking his fingers; given the way the younger Rain’s reacting, he’s not surprised when his fingers slide inside him as easily as they’d slide into Eiko when she’s aroused. 

He curves the fingers, searching for his new chigo’s prostate, and rubbing his fingers over it gently, watching the pretty Rain squirm and feeling the foreign Mist Flames; they had to belong to the other Sky’s Mist, and it was a _fascinating_ working. He probably could have just slicked his cock and pushed into the younger Rain, but he still takes the time to make sure he’s well prepared, preferably whining and begging to be taken. He hooks his fingers, testing his rim, finds it compliant and relaxed and mentally blesses the mischievous Mist responsible for the alteration before lining himself up and pressing in, making the teen arch and whine in a very attractive way.

“He’s got a lovely cock, hasn’t he, Squalo-chan? It’s thick and curved just right; it feels good in every hole I’ve tried it in, and wrapping my hand around it to stroke it when I’m fucking him is equally enjoyable.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Squalo’s mouth, grinding his cock in deep, enjoying the way the muscles surrounding him ripple in greedy hunger.

“Ooh, which morph do you use for that?” Eiko giggles and he tunes out the conversation between his wife, their Sky, and the Mist that they share him with, in favour of driving the pretty Rain under him halfway insane with his cock.

“You should consider it a profound compliment, Squalo, that I had to come up with a new form for Shigure Soen Ryuu to defeat you.” Squalo claws at him, ass clamping down on his cock. “The only other one that I’ve created was to save my best friend; Eiko created hers to defeat me, and in celebrating that, we conceived Takeshi-kun.”

“Rollover, Tsuyoshi-koi. Our pretty Sky wants to watch us share our pretty chigo.” The Rain makes a squeaky sound that’s probably meant to be confusion under him, but he rolls over obediently; when Eiko wants to play he gives his beautiful wife _everything_ she wants. Which is how she knows how to create herself a faux-cock. What’s good for the goose is good for the gander, after all. Squalo whines when he’s forced to sit ‘up’ on his cock; the process allows him even more depth, and given the way the muscles around his cock flutter, the younger Rain isn’t very far from orgasm. He’s cruel; he reaches for his cock and strokes it, firmly, making the teen on his cock gasp, his hips jerking into his fist, and Eiko kneels behind him just as Squalo cums; he uses his Flames to prevent his own orgasm, and licks the results from his hand.

“Evil man.” Squalo shivers, limp, sprawled against his chest, and he laughs at her accusation. “You know how much I like you sucking my cock.”

“Almost as much as you like me eating you out, koi-chan. How do you want us?”

“Like this is good, but it would be even better if you got your legs bent and feet under you, you won’t slip out while I’m preparing him.” He complies, and the Rain on top of him squeaks as two fingers probe at his rim in addition to his cock, and then slip inside far more easily than he’d expected; he was going to have to kiss the Mist that had done that to the younger swordsman. “Sweetheart, anyone would think that you’d spent the entire flight from Italy to Japan being double-teamed.”

“I think it’s just evidence of a mischievous Mist, koi-chan; can’t you feel the Flames curled around your fingers?”

“Vooiii. Stop fucking teasing -“ he slips two of his fingers into Squalo’s mouth; the teen is loud. The Rain sucks them messily, with every sign of enjoyment, and his pretty wife withdraws her fingers and presses herself to Squalo’s back, and her faux-phallus to the teen’s rim and _in_ , with a smooth thrust that has Squalo scrabbling at him in desperation at the stretch. 

“You’re doing very well, pretty chigo. Such a perfect saya for your nenja.” He laughs, as Eiko murmurs the words in their shared prize’s ear, and then kisses his neck. “Hold on to your pretty new master, Squ-chan, and let me fuck you like you’re meant to be fucked.” Squalo clings to him, and Eiko starts to move, and his own eyes cross at the sensation of a cock moving against his, inside slick, tight heat. It’s intensely erotic, and his hips buck, desperate for more of the sensation. Eiko pounds into the teen swordsman with reckless abandon, using far more force than he’d dare to use even if he was the only one that was fucking him. “Fuck, you’re so good, sweetheart.” He slides a hand between their bodies, finding Squalo’s cock again, stroking it, and the Rain shrieks and cums, muscles spasming, and Eiko pants, orgasming, and he follows as well, and then finds himself under the two of them, and wraps his arms around them in affectionate amusement. 

“That was a gorgeous show, -“ his Sky’s words are precious, and he presses a kiss to his wife’s forehead. 

“You were glorious, koi-hime, and we’re going to have to do that again. I didn’t realise sharing someone with you would be _so_ good.” Eiko giggles, bright red, and tilts her mouth for a kiss, tucking away the Flames that had made them sharing Squalo possible. 

“Voooiii -“ 

“You know, Felicia has the right idea about your volume.” The Mist in the room chirps, and Squalo squirms against him, Flames calling for the sword across the room, and he barely smothers the response; he doesn’t feel like cleaning up bloodstains from the younger Rain chasing an untrained victim around the dojo. It was bad enough that he was going to need to scrub other body fluids from it. “Perhaps she and I need to come up with a working to stop you deafening sex partners? The other option, of course, would be to stuff a cock in it; that certainly worked on the jet.”

Squalo grumbles, and Shamal crawls over to them, stroking a Flame covered hand over his lower back, and the younger man shivers, appreciatively. “Insatiable brat of a Mist.”

“Oh yes. I’m not ashamed that I like sex. But Eiko-chan wants to fight you, too, and maybe there’ll be more sex afterwards; she’s a swordswoman, too -“ Squalo perks up, and he resists the urge to snicker.

“Tsuyoshi and I are very evenly matched, Squ-chan. This should be fun -“ 

“- do you want Kintoki-san, koi-chan? He was enjoying himself a lot, and he does make creating a new form easier.”

“If he’s still eager to play?” He nods, and she holds out her hand, the blade jumping into her hand, and his wife grins. “So, going to fight me, now, Squ-chan?” The younger Rain pushes up off the floor, and he and Shamal scoot over to where Federico’s sat, even as the Mist’s Flames redress the Rain. 

“Voooiii. I’m always up for a fight, pretty lady.”

“Mmm. I’ll have to test that. It sounds like a challenge.” Federico snickers beside him, and he raises an eyebrow at Shamal, who tilts his head, and he pulls their Sky into his lap, which earns them a: “not fair, you’re being distracting, Tsuyoshi-koi -“ from his wife. Given the way their Sky squirms in his lap, he’s not objecting at _all_ to being used as a cockwarmer. He kisses his Sky’s shoulder, and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it achingly slowly, making the man in his lap squirm at the sensation, and Shamal grins at him, sprawling on an abruptly appearing pile of cushions and watching the show that Eiko and Squalo were putting on.

He’s not surprised when Eiko pushes the pretty teen hard and fast, moving through the forms of Shigure Soen Ryuu at speed, and more aggressively than he, himself, would have done. Squalo responds to the aggression though, raising his skills, and beginning to show signs that he was picking up the forms himself in a way that was _highly_ promising. There was the second form, and the fourth - that made him laugh; apparently the teen was going to favour the attack forms over the defensive. He’d have to bully him into improving his defensive skills, because he was taking quite nasty injuries to inflict comparatively minor ones on Eiko. He presses more kisses to the side of his Sky’s throat, and strokes him a little harder and a little faster, admiring the effect the way his pretty wife was dominating the lithe swordsman he’d so enjoyed was having on his cock. “He’s good, but he’s careless with himself.”

“I think I’ll have to have a conversation with my little brother -“ Federico’s passage _ripples_ , and that was going to be an hysterical kink to explore, “- about that tendency in his own. Felicia has it, too; she’s running around trying to fix everyone’s problems.” 

“She at least has the sense to keep herself and her spawn safe-ish.”

“Voooiii. She ran off to play with an Estraneo idiot.”

“I withdraw that. And pay attention Squ-chan, or my Lightning will skewer you and then Xanxus will pout.”

“Voooiii -“ there’s another squawk as Eiko hits him with the flat of her blade for not paying full attention to her. “- evil woman.”

“I’d prefer sensei from you, Squ-chan. You’re good, but when Tsuyoshi and I are done with you, you’ll be even better. And you’ll enjoy every step of the process. You certainly enjoyed our celebration of Tsuyoshi’s new Shigure Soen Ryuu form; will you enjoy my celebration, when I create my Ninth?” He whines and bucks, and bites into his Sky’s shoulder, knowing what Eiko was really asking the pretty, lithe swordsman; the celebration of her eighth form had resulted in Takeshi.

“You should consider that motivation to work hard, Squa-chan. It’s a sincere compliment to be the cause of a new Form for Shigure Soen Ryuu.” 

“Voooiii -“ Eiko cuts the exclamation off with a slap that somehow wove through their flashing blades, and the young Rain came up with stars in his eyes, and the blade he was wielding shimmered, and Federico clenches tight around him as if he knew something was about to happen.

The sword _explodes_ , and Eiko cursed, her Flames flaring, and Shigure Kintoki moving far too fast to follow, and then there was an oof, and Shamal had the two blades in his hands, thrown at the Mist by one of the more entertaining properties of her Flames that his pretty wife had come up with. “Did you see that, husband? He’s going to be such a gem when we’re done with him!” There’s a squeak from within the cloud of steam and gunpowder smoke, and a coo from his wife. “Now I think I said something about a reward, didn’t I?”

He shivers, bucking up into his Sky, hands tight on his hips as he recognises the sounds of Eiko riding Squalo’s cock and it’s far hotter than he’d ever imagined It would be. They’d talked about it, whether his instincts - and hers - would be able to deal with the pulls and urges of being part of a Set that craved intimacy, or whether they’d be able to deal with what might happen if they took an apprentice that wasn’t an immediate relative, and had thought they’d be okay, and apparently they’d been more than right.

“I want you to cum for me, Sky-mine. I want your pleasure at our claim to your Sky. Want you to moan my name and tell me how good it feels to have my cock buried in your tight hole. _I want you to tell me how much you want your younger brother to _breed_ you.” Federico whimpers and clenches, and he concentrates on stroking his pretty Sky’s cock and rubbing his sword calluses against the sensitive ligament on the underside of his cock head. “You’re being so good for us, pretty tenjo-tan.”

Federico blushes, across his lovely shoulders and then cums, arching into his grasp, passage clamping tight around his cock. “Such a gorgeous and pretty sight.” The word come from his left, from the Mist that’s been enjoying the show, and who is currently cradling both Shigure Kintoki and the oddball sword of their pretty new chigo. “I think I’m going to thoroughly enjoy sharing my Federico with you and your wife, Tsuyoshi.”

“And with our mirror set?”

“Oh yes. Felicia and Squalo and Xanxus are more than welcome in our bed, at least as far as I’m concerned.” He muffles an amused sound into the their pretty Sky’s hair; their good behaviour is rewarded with the air clearing, and he’s not surprised to see his wife knelt over the pretty younger Rain, riding Squalo to her own completion. His cock twitches where it’s still buried inside their Sky, and he bites the gorgeous young Italian rather than admit that he likes the idea of licking his wife clean, and planting a second child in her womb to go with the one that was probably being conceived as he sat here. He was sure Takeshi wouldn’t mind having younger siblings.

“When they’re done, we should move everyone upstairs to our bedroom; I doubt anybody will sleep comfortably on the dojo floor.”

“Mmm. If you’ll let me skim your mind, I can move us all; I’m not as skilled as Felicia, but I’m good enough.” The touch of the Mist’s Flames is gentle, but very different to Eiko’s and distinctly carrying the flavour of their Sky’s Flames; the touch only lasts a fraction of second and then there’s a bright flare of Flames and they’re in the master bedroom. He grins and sprawls on the futon, admiring their Mist’s aim. “I’m not strong enough for transatlantic jumps, unless Felicia’s got ways to improve things.” Shamal hesitates and then eyes him. “Is there anything that prevents Takeshi from getting an eyeful?”

He gives Shamal a side eye, and then pulls Eiko’s door ward up, letting the Mist relax. “He won’t see anything that he shouldn’t.”

“Then let me share the semi-conscious mess in your lap?” He laughs and lies back, and Shamal dissipates the few remaining clothes anyone in the room is wearing. It’s going to be a _fun_ night; especially with the flick of Sun Flames the Mist is _also_ wielding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are likely to be slow on everything for the rest of the month; I’m visiting family, and my writing time is reduced as a result.


	13. Chapter 13

The working that Colonello wants him to tweak is more complex than draining; Chrome would have been able to do it, even before he’d gotten her replacement organs. He says almost as much to the Rain Arcobaleno, who scowls and sighs. “Any idea on how to train the idiots to be able to do that, kora? I’ll pay you half of Viper’s normal fee, on an annual basis if you can beat it into their brains. They can split the other half, and it’ll still be cheaper than getting her out biannually.” Xanxus snickers and drags him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll have a think about it.”

“Mmm. It might also be possible to automate some of it? Set the working and use Cloud Flames to keep it working, and Sky Flames to correct for any errors that creep in -” Antonio sounds fairly contemplative. “- maybe I could work on it, too?” He raises an eyebrow at their Lightning. “I need _something_ to work on, and this at least isn’t something that’ll get me into too much trouble. Probably.”

“Kora, if you manage that, you can have some of that fee, too. But for now, let me get the launch so I can get you off the Island before she -” Colonello points at him, and he allows himself a Cheshire cat grin at the Rain’s expense, “- decides to get into trouble, or takes offence to someone trying to hit on you or her Sky.” The Rain bounces up to the window cill. “Stay put, and don’t let me see anything you’ll murder me for when I get back.”

He snickers as Colonello dives out the window, and Falco catches him, and then spins in his Sky’s arms and tilts his head for a kiss. “Nothing needs to be visible; I’ve got a skirt on.” Antonio makes a small whimpering sound. “Squalo did an _excellent_ job of fucking me standing up in an alleyway last week. Can you do better, Xan?”

“Sweetheart, your sex drive is far too much fun.” He snickers and Xanxus lifts him up, showing off his strength easily. “But I think I’d rather fuck you over the desk. That way I can be sure the Rain won’t see more than your pleasure if he comes back early.”

“Mmm. I like that idea. Come gag me, Antonio? I can get noisy without something to occupy my mouth, and your cock’ll do nicely.” Xanxus laughs and bends him over the desk in the corner of the room, flipping up his skirt, and he dispels his panties again, leaving himself open and bare for his Sky’s appreciation. His Sky rewards him for his cooperation with his fingers, sliding them into his slick cunt while their shell-shocked Lightning tries to decide whether he wants his cock sucked.

One of Xanxus’s fingers slides up, tickling his asshole, gently, dipping inside, and he whines. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m going to have this soon enough.” He swallows, and relaxes, letting his Sky finger both his holes at once. “I got the fucking hint, but I think we’ll start with you between us. Not that you’ll find it a hardship, will you?” He _really_ won’t. Federico’s pretty, and being between them will be hot as fuck.

“Gods, no.” He clenches around the fingers in his ass and cunt. “But I get your ass first, before your brother or his screwball Mist, cielo-mine, if you’re going to have mine. I’ll make it as good for you as you make it for me.” Xanxus shudders, fingers thrusting in deep.

“Fuck; the mouth on you, sweetheart. Get over here and shove your cock in it, Antonio, before I cum in my fucking pants.” He whines, the fingers in his holes scissoring, and it feels fucking fantastic; Xanxus’s order gets Antonio moving, and he stretches his Flames a little to manipulate the desk into something a better size and shape for what they were going to do. Antonio’s cock had been slim and incredibly long when he’d fucked himself on it, and it’s just as long when the Lightning feeds it carefully into his mouth, prickling Flames making it hard to resist swallowing and allowing his fellow Guardian to fuck his throat while his Sky spreads his legs wide and shoves his thick cock into his cunt. It’s his two-thirds of the way to his idea of _heaven_ ; all he needed was one more cock, preferably balls deep in his ass and it’d be perfect. “Make me something to put in your ass, sweetheart. You obviously want it.”

He makes a small sound at the back of his throat, one that has his Sky snickering and Antonio’s hips bucking, and forms a small plug from his Mist Flames, dropping it on the small of his own back. His Sky teases him with it even as he suckles desperately on the cock in his throat, then slips it into his hole - where it fits, snug and comfortable - and slams into him, making the weights inside the plug shift, and he’s so close to heaven. Xanxus fucks him with short, vicious strokes and he whines around the cock in his throat as he realises why things are so perfect; his Sky is using his intuition properly _finally_. Antonio’s the one that loses control first, spilling his cum down his throat, before using his thumb to make him let go of his cock (he makes a small grumpy sound; he hadn’t been done with that!), followed by his Sky, but when he hasn’t got off, rather than leave him unfinished, Xanxus drops to his knees and licks him from clit to the base of the plug and back again, teasing his slit en route in both directions, and lapping at the evidence of his pleasure that would otherwise drip down his thighs.

He bites his own hand to muffle the scream when he cums, and just as his Sky stands up from his crouch and flips his skirt down, Colonello jumps back up the window ledge and sighs when he sees Xanxus with his own Cheshire cat smile. “You know, that wasn’t an instruction, kora? It’s cruel to taunt those of us who can’t play those sort of games anymore.”

He snickers. “Not like Lal would have let you top, Colonello. I’ve met her; you’d have been in my position with her pistol aimed at your prostate, or on your knees licking her cunt.”

“Fuck, you really do _know_ her.” Xanxus snickers. “Now off my fucking Island, kora. Your fee’s waiting for you on the boat, and you’re welcome back when you’re feeling less chaotic or your Sky’s set is complete and there’s a Rain and a Cloud to reel you in.”

“… Squalo’s not going to reel me in, Colonello.” Colonello smacks his head against the window frame and gestures pointedly at the door. Xanxus picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder, and he makes himself a new pair of panties and lengthens his skirt slightly. No need to make Xanxus shoot anyone in the head for seeing his well-fucked cunt. (Though it would have been fun to be carried down to the dock with three of his Sky’s thick, calloused fingers in his slit. That fuck had been just enough to get him nicely warmed up.) The plug in his ass jiggles with every step, tiny vibrations that have his arousal climbing again, and he was going to be desperate for more by the time they’d gotten back to the mainland. “So. We wrecked the safehouse I was using, and I have no desire to go back to the Fort. Hotel? I’ve just been paid after all, and that way we can have a decent bed and shower without having to worry about coitus-fucking-interruptus.”

“Seconded.” He snickers at Antonio’s words. “Your father’s Mist is a creep, Xanxus. I swear he was watching when you two fucked me in the Fort.”

“He was certainly _trying_ to. But that I _could_ stop. Redirected the working to Idiotsu’s bedroom and what was going on there.” All three of them shudder and his Sky dumps him in the boat, and he bites his cheek as it jostles the plug. “Hotel it is, then. Got a preference? I can leave a beacon of sorts for Shamal, in case they get back before we play nice for the old men again.”

“A damned big bed and an equally big shower.” Mmm. He wonders if his favourite hotel in Syracuse - one of the Cavallone ones - already has the suite he’s thinking of. If so, it would be perfect, and he could make them ‘feel’ like Cavallone to the staff. (Ilario had recognised him and called him on his ~aid~ mischief in front of Isabella, so the worst-case result would be a grumpy conversation with Don Cavallone and an informal alliance with the Cavallone heiress the moment she found out he was being interrogated.)

“Then tell the crew we need to head for Syracuse.”

“Cavallone territory?”

“I helped thwart the Estraneo attack on Isabella.”

“That was you? Huh, that explains the ant’s nest in the upper echelons before you invaded the labs. All I heard was that their attempts to kidnap a female Sky for one of the other labs had failed.” Antonio thinks about what he’s just said and turns bright pink. “I mean that’s why we were locked down and no-one came running when you attacked. We were supposed to stay offline to try and stay under the radar in case her Family wanted to play exterminator.”

He makes an amused sound. “I’m going to interrogate you later, Antonio. Before we end up with more surprises.”

The Lightning tilts his head in acknowledgement of the necessity, but sighs. Xanxus leaves the two of them at the back of the boat - stepping out of the SEP field he habitually maintains when aroused - and gives the crew the change of destination before returning to them. Despite the distance between the Island and Sicily, with an appropriate destination declared, the boat is being tied to the dock within twenty minutes of their departure, and he leads the three of them in slipping through the streets to the hotel he’d been thinking of.

With more than a dozen banded sets of Rafellos in her newly made hand-bag - actual notes, not fakes; he wasn’t stupid enough to try and pass bad notes at an Underworld establishment - getting them the master suite for the week with options to extend is easy, and his Sky makes a pleased sound when they tumble through its doors, and he’d left instructions for the concierge to bring them clothes in appropriate sizes along with breakfast. “Perfect, sweetheart. We should start by breaking that bed in; do you want my cock in your pretty ass, or for us to share Antonio again?”

“Mmm. Antonio, I think. But I get to be on top. Whether I’m using my cunt or my clit is up to you though.”

“Cunt.” Antonio shivers, whining a little, clearly enjoying the way he’s being objectified by the two of them. “I’ll take his ass.”

“Shower first. I want to see if the bathroom is everything we were promised, and make use of the supplies. We’ll have more fun tonight if every hole you have options on is clean, cielo-mine.” He flicks his eyes at Antonio, lips curling into a grin. “You might even find you rather like what I have planned, Antonio. Some men do.” Xanxus laughs, and throws him back up over his shoulder, sliding his fingers exactly where he’d wanted them earlier. “And I want a bigger toy if you’re not going to fuck _my_ pretty ass, Xan.”

“You’re the one who laid the ground rules for that hole getting fucked, sweetheart. But if you want a nice fat toy in it, who am I to object to your cunt being tighter?” He mumbles something, and Xanxus curls the fingers inside him, rubbing against his g-spot with wicked precision. “And I assume you want to give Antonio an enema?” He hums an acknowledgement. “Any reason for not just using your Flames?”

“Because watching a man squirm with several gallons of water in his belly is a certain sort of hot.” His Sky snickers. “And it means if you lick him there, or decide to alternate holes I won’t freak out.”

“Are you going to take one, too?”

“Only if you want a preview of when I start to show, cielo-mine. If I use the right plug, I can ride Antonio in that state, too.” Antonio and Xanxus’s Flames both ripple with desperate lust, and it has his own libido flaring to match. “I’ll take that as a yes, then. Bathroom, Xanxus. Or I’ll take things into my own hands and it’ll be your ass getting fucked.”

“Goose and gander, sweetheart.” But his Sky carries him into the bathroom and strips him, Antonio checking the temperature of the shower before the two men dump him under the shower and strip themselves. “What do you need to torture Antonio, Felicia?”

“The kit should be under the sink, Xan. You’re looking for something that looks like an IV kit.” Before Antonio can panic too much, he pushes the Lightning into the back of the shower cubicle, and slides down to kneel in front of the Lightning, making sure to angle himself for his Sky’s appreciation; he suspects seeing the base of the plug peeking out at him is going to send Xanxus into a tizzy. “And you’ll enjoy this, Antonio. Even if I have to adjust your anatomy to ensure it.” He swallows the Lightning’s cock before he can protest, Flames rippling up through Antonio’s digestive tract so that they didn’t have to deal with actual waste.

“Pretty. Don’t let me interrupt the show, Felicia.” Xanxus puts the nozzle of the enema kit down beside him, and he picks it up and slides a finger inside Antonio’s hole. The muscles part for his finger just the way they’re supposed to, and he curls it to press on the half-Bovino’s prostate; just as he’s cumming, he slips the nozzle through in his finger’s place, sealing it with a tiny application of Mist, and flicking the valve open. Antonio barely notices, not with him sucking on his cock like it’s the very best sort of treat, and he keeps working the Lightning’s cock until he’s whimpering and begging for mercy, and Xanxus draws him off, pinning him to the wall of the shower next to their slumped and dazed Lightning - still steadily filling with water - and fucking into his still slick cunt. “Fuck, it’s going to be fun sharing you with Fede if that toy in your ass is anything to go by. Because that thing is tiny compared to any of our cocks.”

“Well, I haven’t had anything but toys in there ever, so I don’t know how it’ll compare, -” half a lie; he loves anal sex, but the rare times in the Past-Future he’d fucked as Felicia, it had been cock-in-cunt. So he knows he liked anal, even when his prostate was out of play - thank you, Takeshi - and he’d tried a plug and a dildo when female - being that full was _very_ fun. “- but there’s lots of nerves there, and I’ve certainly seen everyone else enjoying themselves when vigorously bounced on your cock, so I fully expect to like it.”

Xanxus snorts, and does just that, bouncing him on his cock, showing off his strength, and he clenches and enjoys the way the plug in his ass vibrates with every thrust, which only added to his pleasure. This time he’s the first one to cum, the hour of additional stimulation from the plug making him incredibly easy to tip over the edge, and he shrieks at the added intensity from having something inside his ass. “Given your threat to Antonio, sweetheart, if you don’t I’m sure you or Shamal could fix that.” He deserves that. And being fucked through his next orgasm, too. He blinks dazedly when he’s put down, and his Sky laughs. “Not that he has anything to complain about; I think he rather enjoyed that, but given you need filling up, too, you might want to help him out again.”

He shakes his head, dragging his attention back to the other man in the shower with them. Antonio’s half insensate, belly swollen and muscles clearly still twitching in pleasure, and he closes the valve in the tube, and tugs the plug out gently; clean water pours from his hole and his belly deflates. He slides his Flames inside, slathering slick lubricant in the water’s wake; enough that even if one of them gets creative, then the Lightning won’t suffer for it in the morning. He slides a slim plug back into the now prepared opening, and then grins at his Sky. “I’ve shown you how to do this, Xan; why don’t you decide how you want me?”

Topping up the enema only takes a flex of his Flames, as does making a range of plugs his Sky can push inside his hole to keep him in an entertaining state. His Sky takes the dare, one large hand pushing him down onto hands and knees, and then pushing his head lower and nudging his legs apart. Large fingers find the base of the slim plug in his ass, and tug on it gently; Xanxus fucks him with it slow and easy, and he purrs, enjoying the sensation before it’s pulled out. “You know, it always surprises me how much this little hole will stretch, sweetheart. I stuck my entire fist inside Squalo and he enjoyed it; would you?” He nods, and two fingers push in, and he whines, pressing back, fucking himself on them carefully; he can feel Xanxus’s cock against his thigh, and his Sky is clearly _very_ aroused. Before he can cum on the fingers though, they’re scissored and replaced by the largest of the plugs he’d made; it makes him whine and shiver as it’s eased into his hole. “Now I push the hose through the valve in this, and top you up until you beg me to stop, right?” He nods, and there’s pressure, forcing the plug to flare the way it was designed to, and the warm rush of water flooding his gut. But Xanxus doesn’t leave him to rest there while the water flows into his body, choosing instead to lift and twist him untile he's knelt over him; his Sky is sat on the floor of the shower cubicle. “I haven’t cum yet. Why don’t you show off for me? That way I get to see what’s a sexy level of full, sweetheart.”

He whines, but forces himself up, painfully aware of the thick plug in his ass - right at the edge of what felt comfortable as Felicia, but only mid-sized for his male form - and his Sky helps him to kneel over him. Forcing Xanxus’s cock into his cunt makes him pant and whine despite how wet and aroused he is; the plug itself is big, and then there’s the water pouring into his gut, and it’s desire to pool in the lowest point, but he succeeds. And fuck, Xanxus felt enormous like this. He sets a very slow pace, aided by his Sky, careful not to allow his cock to pop free of his cunt, not entirely sure he’ll get it back in without some gymnastics, and whines at the very intense pressure as the column of water inside him rises - he can feel it, can feel his skin getting tight, and he uses his Flames to lend it elasticity, and Xanxus’s hips buck as he starts to round.

“Oh fuck, that’s _hot_.” The appreciative words come from their Lightning. “Shit, there’s no way I’m going to have any stamina with you looking like that, princess.”

He laughs; he’s seen pictures of Nana pregnant; he’s only mimicking being sixteen weeks gone. With _one_. “I’ll get _much_ bigger than this, Antonio. I have three on board, and the Flames to take them to term. I don’t know if you’ll find me as sexy at nine months gone.” He shuts his eyes, lifting himself, feeling how much heavier his body is. “You should pull the tube out, carefully, though. If I’m going to be able to have fun tonight, I need _some_ manoeuvrability.” Antonio does as ordered, and he seals the valve, just in case, and lifts off Xanxus cautiously, feeling the way the water filling his colon shifts, and it was going to be intoxicating.

“Fuck the plan, sweetheart. I want to watch Antonio fuck you doggy style, with that little belly you’ve gained hanging low. And don’t worry, you’re going to be fucking sexy with our brats inside you. You’ll never be without a cock if you’ll let us -” he shivers, a spontaneous orgasm rippling through his body, and his Sky catches him, picking him up as their Lightning turns off the water. Hot air dries them off, and then he’s being put on the bed, coaxed onto hands and knees near the edge of it; Antonio’s slender cock nudging at his slit, their Lightning whining at how hot and wet and _tight_ he is. “- shove it in, brat. I want to see the way her belly shifts and ripples from a good fuck, and how much she enjoys an orgasm while stuffed full.” He shrieks in pleasure as Antonio obeys his orders. “Fuck, that’s hot. Now fuck her like you mean it; I want to hear every fucking thrust. Bruise her fucking ass with the force of this fuck, Antonio.”

He whimpers, but Xanxus’s woven command into his voice, and Antonio fucks him hard and fast, ruthless in his demands, his cock repeatedly ramming its head into the deepest part of his cunt with enough force that his balls keep slapping against his clit, and he topples over the edge, body spasming in desperation, the water inside his ass incompressible, and that only amplifies the sensations. It takes him almost a minute to surface from it, and Antonio’s still fucking him, but the rhythm’s changed; he scrapes together just enough coordination to look over his shoulder, and _oh_ that made sense.

“Fuck, I’m making plugs - the bigger the better - mandatory for your pretty ass if being stuffed makes you come that hard, sweetheart.” He shivers. Having Xanxus objectifying him as well was making this even more erotic. “And fuck, you’re tight naturally, despite your insatiable fucking love of our cocks, but with something in your ass -” he clenches, making Antonio whine, hips stuttering as the Lightning between them cums, thick and hot so deep inside him that nothing drips free when Xanxus pulls him free of his cunt, throws him down onto the bed and jackhammers into the man’s ass. Their Sky finishes with pleased sound, and leans over to kiss him. “Can you sleep like this, or do you need to do something about this -?” his Sky shapes his belly and he makes a small sound at the back of his throat.

“I should be good.” He levers himself up and waddles towards the bathroom. “It’s easy enough to replicate, anyway. If you want.” Xanxus makes a small, hungry sound. “And I suspect I’ll be at least that big within two to three months, anyway. Mama was big with one, and I’ve got three -” Given the slick sound as he enters the bathroom, his Sky was rapidly discovering an amusing kink and making appropriate use of the resulting erection and their Lightning. (Who was completely on board with that.)

Emptying himself back out is easy enough; cheating by lining his gut even meant that he didn’t have to worry about his electrolytes or his gut flora (and likewise for Antonio; he’d learned enough from Shamal’s lectures and helping Hayato with the aftereffects of his childhood to take sensible precautions), he stretches and takes a moment to extend his senses, trusting his Sky would be too distracted to register his own Sky Flames. Following Xanxus’s bond to Squalo is easy; the Rain is approaching Sicily at a speed that suggests they’re on one of the jets, and he does the Misty equivalent of slipping his fellow Guardian a note to tell him their location.

Which makes his next choice easy; he makes a version of his earlier plug, perhaps a size and a half larger, slicks himself with a thick, long-lasting lubricant and eases it into his _very_ sensitive anus. He _hoped_ he would need the preparation for the morning; Xanxus was used to the holes he was fucking being prepared and protected, and the one problem with being a Mist was that trying to maintain that sort of working on a Mist’s body took actual thought or they’d just dissolve into their Flames. So this was a much better bet. Just in case.

He steps back into the main part of the suite, and has to cling onto the doorpost for a moment to steady himself; Xanxus had arranged the scene just for him, and watching his Sky’s cock pistoning in and out of Antonio’s ass has his hand drifting down to frig his clit and admire the very pretty show. Antonio is yowling his pleasure despite his limp cock, desperately rocking back into every thrust, and mmmm. He really had done a good job in making Antonio and Squalo fun for his Sky to fuck. So fucking pretty and hot to watch. He’d really have to do something nice for Dino for teaching him how to keep Xanxus’s temper in check.


	14. Chapter 14

Rain Flames lap at his sleeping mind and he curls into them, letting them do what their owner wants them to do. It’s not Squalo, but they are familiar, and there’s a thick cock in his cunt, hot and radiating Sky Flames that are his-but-not-his, and fingers teasing at his ass, tugging at the plug there, and he makes a small appreciative sound as it’s pulled out and replaced by his Sky’s scorchingly hot cock. “As promised, sweetheart.” He purrs and presses back into Xanxus’s broad chest, Federico following, pressing close to him, and he feels incredibly full with two cocks inside Felicia’s slight form. One of Federico’s big hands cradles his jaw, tilting his head enough for the shortest of the Vongola boys to steal slow, luxurious kisses from his mouth.

“God, Kitten. Shamal and I have shared women this way before, but even compared to them, you feel fucking incredible.” He laughs against Fede’s chest, experimenting by squeezing his muscles around the two thick, hard cocks inside his cunt and ass. Both the Skies fucking him groan, and there are other slick sounds in the room; he counts four more sources - other than his own body - and feels deeply familiar Flames. He splits his awareness, half of it luxuriating in the wicked pleasure of two cocks moving inside his body, the deep friction winding him up towards a spectacular orgasm, and the other winding Fede and Xanxus’s Flames ever tighter around himself, blending them together until they sing a single Harmony before weaving his own Sky into the song to strengthen it even further. He lets his awareness bleed back into his physical body just as his Sky’s thrusts go ragged, short, shocky thrusts that have his rim quivering and spasming and he shrieks as one finger presses against his clit and he squirts, his body desperately attempting to milk both cocks buried inside it.

Fede and Xanxus give in to his demands, and he makes a tiny squeak as they both ram in deep and cum; two sets of Sky Flames pooling inside him is overwhelming, lengthening his orgasm endlessly, and he buries his head in Fede’s chest and whines when his Sky carefully pulls out of his ass, and slides the plug back in. “I understand why you wanted to wait for that, sweetheart. That was exquisite -” Xanxus slides down the bed and presses a kiss to the small of his back. “- and yes, goose and gander. When you’re up to it. But I think everyone wants a turn at your pretty cunt, first. And I want to watch.”

He whines, and Federico laughs, rolling him onto his back and pressing more kisses to his lips as his own cock softens and slips free. “And reclaim Squalo, no doubt, little brother. Your Rain has a sweet, slutty ass that needs hard use to keep it satisfied; we passed him around on the flight all the way home.”

“Voooiii. I wasn’t the only one enjoying being bent over shit on that flight, Fede.”

“You did spend most of the time you were awake on someone’s cock though, Squ-chan. You got twitchy otherwise.” The voice is cool, feminine, familiar, but he can’t put his finger on why or how. “Go clean the pretty Mist up Shamal; I know how much you enjoy that.”

There’s laughter as familiar as the Flames and he lifts his head just enough to see over Fede’s shoulder, and he sees a younger Tsuyoshi - looking so much like his Rain that his cunt quivers in hungry need, ass clenching tight around the plug in a miniature orgasm that only has him craving more - and a woman that could only be Eiko, currently a handful of years younger than Felicia in the Rain’s lap, leaning back and watching him with hooded eyes as her husband frigs her clit. Shamal tugs him to the edge of the bed, dragging him to the edge of the bed as Fede rolls off him, tongue eagerly applied to his clit and cunt, greedy and slippery, Mist Flames lengthening it until it presses against every sensitive spot inside his body. Shamal alternates deep, luxurious penetration with shallow laps, and gentle teasing of his clit - the Mist had a knack for using his teeth in the best of possible ways - and he cums, hips bucking and muscles clenching around the plug in his ass and the tongue in his cunt.

“Shall we, husband?” He shivers at Eiko’s words, and Shamal presses an amused kiss to his inner thigh.

“You should definitely let Eiko fuck you, princess; she’s got a fun transformation and it’s going to be as hot as watching Fede and Xanxus sharing you to watch her reaming you.”

“If you want her, Eiko-chan, I will _thoroughly_ enjoy the show. And if you want us to share her, well that’s up to her Sky.” He squirms, and Shamal kisses his inner thigh again. “If he doesn’t want his pretty Mist’s ass violated again, then I’ll just have to fuck you while you’re fucking her, won’t I?”

“Mmmm. If she’s not too sore, then fuck her hard and fast, Tsuyoshi. She’s been begging for a hard anal fuck since yesterday morning.” Shamal snorts, and nips at his thigh, making him look at the Mist.

“Want me to do the working for you? I know how hard it is to keep it functional on your own body; it’s why I spend so much time fucking Fede rather than being fucked.” He nods, and Shamal hooks the base of the plug, tugging it out with a slick pop. The other Mist’s fingers slide inside his body, and he shivers, clenching tight around them. “You won’t need it for long though, will you, princess? You’re sensitive, and you clearly like cock back here; a little time for your muscles to adjust and you’ll be bouncing on two cocks every morning in no time.”

“Goose and gander.”

Shamal snorts. “Princess, if you want to adjust my ass to make getting it pounced on more fun, I’m not going to object.” Shamal fingers his ass with slow easy thrusts, scissoring them and letting his Flames trickle into the muscles. “Though one question, princess? I thought there were only two sparks when you slipped out of the Fort -”

“Yes well -” Shamal’s fingers press at his g-spot through the thin wall between his ass and cunt and he whines, stars shimmering across his vision as the Mist set the working. He pants and shivers as he comes back down, clenching around the fingers still inside him.

“I’m going to test this, princess. Tell me if it hurts.” He blinks, not understanding, and then there’s waves of intense pressure, Shamal attempting to fuck his fist into his ass. His rim stretches a little more on each thrust in and he squirms, desperate for more. “So how have two pretty sparks turned into four, princess? All thoroughly established, too.”

Shamal’s free hand clamps tight to his hip, and presses, and he shrieks before he can answer, the pleasure of the other Mist’s hand popping inside his ass so intense it triggers yet another orgasm. The cruel man keeps fucking him with his fist, and he whines, rolling from orgasm to orgasm, until Eiko intervenes, the pretty woman clamping her hand around Shamal’s wrist. “I’m curious, too, Shamal, but Felicia-chan can’t answer you if you won’t let her down from the endorphins -”

With Shamal’s hand still, the waves of endorphins slow and he can find his footing in amongst them. “Four? I thought there were three -” he facepalms, much to everyone around him’s amusement. “- shit. Fucking Home/War Sky bonds. I thought bond conception was a fucking _myth_! Federico Ferrino Vongola you’re joining Shamal’s fucking punishment -”

“Voooiii, what’s the shitty Mist done that you want vengeance, princess?”

Eiko has a hand over her mouth, a giggle on her lips. “Oh. You’re one of Nana’s cousins, aren’t you? And I saw her when she carried my son’s little tenjō-tama. Sweetheart, you’re going to be _enormous_. My twins are going to be bad enough; four are going to leave you bedbound and bored, aren’t they?”

“Probably. Which is why Shamal and Fede are going to suffer for my entertainment.” Xanxus snickers, and there’s a yelp as Shamal’s tugged away from him - fortunately, the man thinks to uncurl his fist, and his hand just pops out with an obscenely slick sound that leaves him shivering, his empty hole quivering needily.

“Let me get started on that for you, sweetheart.” He makes an amused sound as Shamal yelps and there’s a pleased sound from his Sky; he can guess just what Xanxus had just done. “Fede, come help me fuck some sense into your idiot Mist. You can have his throat, or we can see if his ass is as slick and stretchy as my shark’s is.”

“Come here, husband. I think Felicia-chan is _very_ much in need of your cock in her pretty ass.” The Rain laughs, shaking his head in amusement, but obligingly lifts him and his ass clenches greedily as Tsuyoshi eases his cock into his body. It’s as thick and broad as his Sky’s but after what Shamal had done to him, he feels loose and open, and Eiko takes mercy on him, clever fingers exploring where her husband’s cock impaled his ass, and clever tongue teasing at his clit. Eiko presses a number of soft, slick kisses to his throbbing clit, and then lifts her head. “What else do you want, pretty kitten? More in your ass or something in your slit? Or should I just keep doing this?”

“More in my ass, please, Eiko.” Tsuyoshi makes an amused sound, sitting up and lifting him fairly effortlessly, bouncing him on his cock while the Misty Lightning in front of him gathers Flames in a very specific pattern that makes him whine in need and the Rain underneath him chuckle in amusement. “I’ll return the favour later.”

“I’ll enjoy it. As will our impressionable audience, I suspect.” Eiko’s a good six inches taller than him - tall for a Japanese woman, and Takeshi’s height in his Past-Future _totally_ made sense - and that makes it easier for her to press the Misty-construct to his well-stretched hole; it only takes a little pressure to work the faux-cock inside his ass, and the stretch is _blissful_. (Even more blissful than the indignant yelps coming from Shamal as their Skies ruthlessly fucked some sense into the man on the floor next to the bed.) “Thicker, kitten, or is that good?” He makes a thumbs-up gesture, and Eiko laughs, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth as Tsuyoshi’s calloused thumbs come up to cradle his small breasts, rubbing over his nipples and making him clench at the small shocks of pleasure.

When he’s adjusted, Eiko rocks her hips, small thrusts that, with the way his ass is stuffed full, hit the internal structures of his clit at just the right angle to have him desperate, clawing at the woman fucking him, muscles quivering and Tsuyoshi mumbling appreciative words in his ear, praising him for how good he felt around his cock and how much he was enjoying sharing a sheath with his swordswoman of a wife. Eiko’s fingers slide between them to stroke his clit, and he shrieks at a volume more than equal to Squalo’s normal ‘voooiii’ (who was being _very_ quiet? Was he ill, or had Antonio taken a cue from their interaction on the Island and was currently gagging the Rain with his cock) as his muscles, starting to tire, try to clench around the cock and faux-cock in his ass, and he surprises both himself and Eiko by squirting again.

“Good girl.” There’s part of him that preens at the praise, but it doesn’t stop a whine escaping as Eiko withdraws, and Tsuyoshi lifts him off his cock. “Oh, sweetheart; I felt how weak your muscles were when you came. As much fun as you’re having, that’s enough for now.” He pouts at Eiko and she leans in to kiss him on the lips and presses his hand to her belly. “I think our babies will end up being much the same age, won’t they? I got one from Tsuyoshi and one from the pretty Rain you sent to seduce us into considering being Guardians. He was a _very_ good choice, sweetheart. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I hope Takeshi-kun will be happy to have younger siblings.” Eiko gives him a long look, and he winces internally at the slip. The Lightning shakes her head, amused, and presses another kiss to his lips.

“You are Mist to our Sky’s Sky; I trust you’ll tell us the rest of the story at some point? I can see some of Nana’s features in your face now I’m looking for them, and I could see her as a Mist, but I know she thinks she has no sisters or first cousins. We’ve had some long conversations while our boys have playdates. Enough that I could tell Shamal about certain symptoms, and he could get her treatment started.” Eiko’s fingers dance over his skin, tiny fragments of Lightning sinking into his skin, making his muscles twitch, and settle back into a more appropriate configuration. Some of them went further, though, making it Hard to Resist, and he whines, a tiny sound in the back of his throat. “So are you her relative?”

“A first-degree one, even. But Sawada terrifies me, so I made her forget me for both of our sakes, Eiko.”

“Mmm. That makes sense, I suppose.” Eiko’s fingers stop drifting lower. “Go and get some wet towels from the bathroom, anata; I think we’re should all starting to wind down for at least a _short_ nap. I want to brave the Fort later, so I know who to avoid in future. Or who to kill on sight if they come within proximity of Tsunayoshi-kun and Takeshi-kun.” Tsuyoshi laughs, and then sighs, stretching and layering Rain Flames inside the suite; the control and technique required to form the series of blankets, with their subtle suggestions are _very_ impressive. He thought his Takeshi had probably had the edge on raw power over his father, but whatever lack of strength Tsuyoshi may have had, he more than made up for it with technique. Much like Shamal had in the Future. He hisses when the cool towel is pressed against his chaffed and well-fucked cunt and hole, and Eiko laughs and presses a kiss to his belly. “You might want to stalk a Sun to add to one of our sets, Felicia-chan, or figure out how to maintain a barrier with your Flames; it'll make it a lot easier to breastfeed as well.”

The Rain Flames grow increasingly heavy, Tsuyoshi curling around his back, and Eiko in front of him - he buried his head in her cleavage, much to Tsuyoshi’s amusement. “Sleep, Felicia. Your Lightning has Squ-chan impaled on his cock and pinned to the floor; there are fingers in his mouth; that’s why he’s being quiet. And our Skies have Shamal stuffed and are using him as a cuddly toy while they settle into sleep. He’ll be fine; he’s a competent healer and self-healer with either of his Flames.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone worried about Tsuna and the four sparks mentioned here, don't. The medic on the Island pointed out the fathers could do the work if they had to, and two of them will be. Or rather, Shamal's going to learn to genderswap, and Federico's a Home Sky ...


	15. Chapter 15

A short nap turned into a long nap - at least that’s his assumption based on the angle of the sun - and he hums in approval of the way the room feels and sound; the slick sound of sex and the pleased Flames ebbing and flowing and meshing together, smooth and comforting. It lets him rouse slowly; there’s no urgency, no crisis, no threat, and it’s easy to luxuriate in it. “’licia?”

“Mmmm?”

“Ready to get up, sleepy kitten? Or does somebody need to fuck you awake?” He nods, sleepy still, and rolls onto his belly, spreading his legs in invitation. “I think we can oblige, kitten.” Heat presses him into the bed, a long, muscular form against his back, his Sky’s Flame and cock _thrusting_ into his perpetually wet slit and settling into its proper place.

“Shit, the two of you look pretty together, Xan. She’s so tiny and takes your cock like she was _made_ for it. Fuck, given how well she took to being shared earlier, maybe she was.” He grins, squirming, clenching around the cock buried inside him, and Xanxus takes the hint, fucking him with long lazy strokes. Fede shrieks, and he giggles, making Xanxus nip at the back of his neck; he suspects, given the extra sounds that Shamal had just pushed their Home to the floor and driven his cock into his ass. “ _Shamal_!” Yup, their Home was being enthusiastically fucked.

He spreads his legs a little wider, tilts his hips, and shifts, searching for just the right angle to get the most out of Xanxus’s cock; it makes his Sky laugh but help him, one large hand sliding between his belly and the bed. He moans, low and pleased, and cums, the stimulation of the internal portions of his clit just enough to tip him over the edge into a delightful sort of afterglow only enhanced by his Sky’s pleasure.

Now he can’t deny he’s awake, his Sky rolls off him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and he whines, and pushes up to look around the suite. He giggles when he sees Squalo; the Rain feels both indignant and very, very content with his predicament, and he’s not entirely sure how that combination works, but it clearly does. He has two cocks in his ass and his head between Eiko’s legs, and his body looks lax and sated in some undefinable way. 

“He’s actually _quiet_.” His own voice sounds semi reverent ad Xanxus snorts. 

“Not a publically acceptable way to keep his volume down, but certainly one we can make work in private, sweetheart. C’mon. We should take advantage of being the first ones done to use the shower.” He laughs, and squirms off the bed, careful not to step on Federico and Shamal and squirming at the feel of his Sky’s cum sliding down his inner thighs and the soft ache of just enough enthusiastic sex to be enjoyable, and leads his Sky into the shower. The two of them don’t engage in much more than heavy petting, his Sky’s sliding his fingers gently inside him, angling the spray of the shower to clean him off - none of it intended to arouse - and he returns the favour, then drapes them both in his Flames when they step out of the bathroom.

He slips out into the suite’s parlour and opens the door to the corridor with a certain amount of wary caution; his trust in the hotel staff rewarded by the presence of a trolley just outside the door, complete with tamper-proof seals on the food, and he pulls it inside, sorting through what’s there. He shimmies into the outfit labelled with his name on it, mentally congratulating the concierge on the fit of the clothes. He carries Xanxus and Antonio’s outfits through into the bedroom of the suite, stopping to admire the prettiness that was Squalo sprawled on the rug, his overstretched and ruthlessly abused hole dripping cum - he’d have to coax Xanxus through cleaning up their debauchery at least a little bit; leaving that sort of puddle on the carpet was cruel to the house-cleaning staff - and putting the clothes on the vanity.

The shower’s running, and he assumes that means that Eiko and Tsuyoshi are in there, and he makes an amused sound and crosses to Squalo, bending down and pressing a fat plug into the Rain’s ass to stem the drip, and using his Flames as a barrier - he hadn’t even thought of that until Eiko mentioned it - and lifted the swordsman, carrying him across to the bed. “Having fun, Squ-chan?” The Rain nods, sleepily, and he laughs and tucks him into the bed. “Going to be able to stay calm if we leave you here to sleep this off; I promise we’re not going to do anything particularly Stupid, pretty boy. Maybe hunt down a couple of Suns, and show Eiko-chan who to stab if they come near the chibis.” He hums, mischievously. “And perhaps see if your classmate is enjoying his new Guardian; I got them with some of the morning glory sub-species the brothels grow.”

“You got the baby Cavallone with that shit? Poor fucker.”

“No, I got him and his might as well be Sun with it. We stole a Rain out from under his nose, so I made sure he got a distraction from his angst.” His Sky snickers, and wraps himself - now dressed - around him. “I’m feeling brave this morning, Xan. We’re going to beard the dragons and check-in with Enrico and Massimo. They need to know some of what’s going on.” His Sky hums, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Thought you wanted to stay away from them.”

“Things are changing, Xan.” He hums, squirming against his Sky, and then shuts their libidos down; they weren’t getting anything down if they kept fucking like bunnies. There was another reason he wanted to check in on the Cavallone; Massimo had come to Isabella’s rescue, and he could feel him in that vague direction when he stretched his senses. That would make things much easier; Xan could have the Varia, Fede the CEDEF, Enrico would be the Tenth, and Massimo could be Isabella’s rock while she reformed the Cavallone. “Still don’t want to be on my own with any of the old men. They’re shitty human beings and their Flames feel slimy.”

“Polite, aren’t you, kitten?” Shamal pops his head up. “I’ve called them a number of _far_ worse things. The sooner we can talk Enrico into deposing them, the better. Especially since Shitty-mitsu’s stopped doing his job properly. So many fucking near misses thanks to his shitty intelligence work.”

“Voooiii. Would you all shut up and let a fucked out boy sleep?” He snickers, and there’s an obscene sound from Shamal’s direction.

“We’ll leave you alone soon enough, Squ-chan. We do need to coax everyone else into behaving, though.” There’s a grumpy sound from the bed, and Eiko laughs as she emerges from the bedroom, leading her husband, who had Antonio over his shoulder.

“You can have Antonio as a cuddle toy, Squ-chan.” There’s a hopeful sound from Federico - though he clearly has his mouth full, from the muffled nature of the sound - and Eiko leans over, out of his line of sight. “No, if we’re going to be introduced to the asshole as yours, you sort of need to be present, Fede. You can name your reward later, though.” There’s a muffled grumble and a yelp from Shamal that makes it quite clear what Federico’s up to, and he suspects that their Home has decided to seek a treat from his senior Guardian before behaving himself.

“Ask before you shove fingers there, Fede!” 

“Effective though.” Fede’s voice sounds husky, and Tsuyoshi dumps his burden on the bed next to Squalo, Antonio immediately latching onto the Rain with a purr that made Eiko coo again. “And didn’t you ask pretty ’licia to apply that working you keep using on me to your body? You can’t say that then protest me making use of your prostate -” he settles his own Flames over the two on the floor, mimicking the libido-suppression he’d just used on himself and Xanxus and making both men whine. “- _’licia_.”

“No. We need to get some things done before we indulge further. Even if honeymooning is tempting, it’s irresponsible to, given the shitty human beings masquerading as the Family’s senior Skies, Fede.”

“Xan -”

“Up. Shower. And don’t you fucking _dare_ lift ’licia’s leash.” He snickers at the whine from the older Sky.

“There’s food in the parlour. Squ-chan, ’tonio, I’ll order some more for delivery later; they’re using tamper-seals, so please eat at some point.” There’s a sound of acknowledgement, and he leads the assault on the food (fucking was hungry work), and Shamal and Fede join them eventually, looking cleaner but grumpier, and he smiles around his sandwich. “Don’t glare at us like that; Shamal said it himself. The sooner we can make plans with Enrico and Massimo, the better.”

Fede shoves a sandwich in his own mouth and chews it with a certain amount of viciousness. “Doesn’t mean I have to _like_ the idea of going near the Fort, ’licia. Would much rather ship us all off to Japan and let the Family go hang.”

“No you wouldn’t, Fede. Doing that will get Massi and ’rico killed.” Fede’s Flames flare, twisting, and Tsuyoshi brushes his Rain against them gently. “The Family yes, but them? No. They’re our _brothers_.” Fede humphs, but makes a gesture of acknowledgement. 

“‘Jump’ to the Fort, Felicia, or something more mundane?” He hums thoughtfully at Shamal’s question. 

“I’d rather not let them back track to the hotel tonight, and Bouche Croquant’s annoying the fuck out of me.”

“I know which of the barriers he uses; we can give him the mother of god’s own headache if we use one of the rare tricks to ‘jump’ in.” He allows his lips to curve in amusement. 

“And if I lead, then it was an accident, ne? I haven’t been around the Fort enough to learn which transport tricks aren’t permitted.” Shamal snickers, and reaches out a tendril of Mist Flames, loaning him his strength, and he skews the world with easy grace, using a spike of his Sky concealed under his Mist to shatter every working with Bouche Croquant and Daemon’s signatures on it as they rematerialise in the Fort. He cackles at the sheer number of Mist workings that break, and Shamal shakes his head at him as he steadies his Sky. 

“Shit, kitten. I knew you were strong, but that was fucking ridiculous. You’ve got bigger fucking gonads than I have.”

“I’m rather looking forward to being the Varia Mist.”

“Mou. Don Vongola offered me a significant contract to be his youngest son’s Mist. Why shouldn’t I kill and replace you?” 

“Because Don Vongola is a poor employer, and I carry my Sky’s children. If you’re looking for somewhere to hide, go and irritate Fon’s eldest grandchild. He even needs a tutor for his Mist Flames, and he has grandfather’s strength.”

“Mou. Acceptable.” The tiny Mist floats over and pokes his forehead. “You will present yourself for training when you are no longer in the process of spawning. Do not bring a child younger than three into my presence unless they are already Active.” The Arcobaleno vanishes, and Xanxus tugs him into a hug, kissing him deep and filthy, an obvious reclaiming.

“Fuck, Shamal’s not wrong, sweetheart.”

“XANXUS. FEDERICO. MY PRIVATE OFFICE. _NOW_.” The voice rings with Cloud Flames, painfully loud, and Eiko scowls in response. 

“Maa, maa. He resorts to _yelling_? How _uncivilised_. Given all of you are Skies, if he’d done his job right, all he’d need to do would be to twitch his Flames -” Xanxus and Fede blink, and he hides a laugh at their wide-eyed response to Eiko’s words. “- my parents’ Skies were in resonance. They’re all dead now, except the youngest son, but they were so tightly wound together as a family, the resonance so strong that they’d _know_ when one of the others needed them from miles away.”

“And then I kidnapped you.”

“I wouldn’t call that a kidnapping, anata; I chose you over a Sky who thought I shouldn’t say no because okaasan and otousan were his ojisan and obasan’s Guardians.” Tsuyoshi makes a gesture he recognises from Takeshi conceding an argument with Hayato. “And I suppose I should hide my Lightning, ne? Anata? Can I borrow some tranquillity, please?” Tsuyoshi sighs and reels her in, pressing a kiss so full of Rain Flames to his wife that he’s actually surprised that Eiko stays standing. She does almost vanish to his sense though, her bright Electric signature muddied to near invisibility. “Felicia, darling, do you need to hide, or are you going to be blatant and let me be the stiletto in Fede-kun’s hand?”

“I thought -” Eiko grins, teeth bright.

“A dangerous thing, apparently. But keep up that illusion Shamal-kun; it’s going to be useful. A Lightning and Rain are very different ‘left hands’, ne?” He giggles; if no other change he made was worthwhile, Eiko’s survival would be. She was far too much fun. 

“Then have a stiletto, pretty one.” Xanxus turns, digs in a drawer, and then tosses a sheathed knife in Eiko’s direction.

“Who said Tsuyoshi and I weren’t already armed, tenjō-tan?”

“Hn.” He snorts at the very Kyōya sound from Xanxus.

“So how pissed off do we want the old man, Xan?” 

“Spitting fucking feathers.” Tsuyoshi laughs, and drapes himself over Federico in a fashion that makes it quite clear that he was half a movement from fucking his Sky. Eiko and Shamal take their cues from the two of them, and he tucks himself into his Sky’s side, sliding fingers beneath his shirt in a possessive show. “Yeah, that should make a nice starting point. And we should make things snappy, too. Do the honours, Shamal -” the world shivers and reforms, and he pulls a face; he hates letting someone else lead a transport, but it made sense, given he’d never _officially_ been in the Ninth’s office.

“You rang, old man?” The Ninth splutters, and Iemitsu’s fingers flex against the release for his pickaxe.

“The workings.”

“Ara. My Sky asked me to return us to his suite; I used my normal technique, Don Vongola.”

“He didn’t ask _you_.” Xanxus’s Flames flare in anger and he curls around them carefully, using a wisp of Tsuyoshi’s Flames to help his Sky keep his temper at the unspoken ‘stupid puttana’ at the end of Iemitsu’s derisive statement.

“I should have warned her. But in my defence, Don Timoteo, I was eager to share with you that Fede had found another Guardian, and a prestigious one at that -”

“- Don Vongola, I am pleased to be your son’s Rain.” Tsuyoshi’s bow is ever so slightly too shallow to be truly respectful, and he wants to laugh as the men in front of him misread the gesture.

“- and I wanted to test her strength. Especially given she’s carrying your grandchildren.” He scowls at Shamal.

“That was _my_ secret to tell!”

“ _Puttana_.”

“Call my clanswoman that again, sora-san, and I will slit you from throat to empty ball-sack.” The smile on Eiko’s lips is wicked, and she holds the point of the stiletto to Iemitsu’s throat. “How does a Sky make it to your age without a single bond, sora-san? It’s unnatural.”

“Maa, maa, you’re being rather obvious, koibito; I thought you told our tenjõ-kun you were done being an assassin, ne?”

“But he called Felicia a _puttana_ , anata.” Eiko does let herself be pulled away from Iemitsu, Tsuyoshi handing her to Fede in a way that made it clear they were _both_ Fede’s Guardians. “She conceived with her Sky; that doesn’t make her a whore.” Her lips curled and he almost slaps a gag over her mouth; he’s half afraid of what will come out of her mouth next. “Is sora-san’s mistress a whore for providing sora-san with a son, Don Vongola?” His Flames flutter in relief at Eiko’s choice of how to needle the two Skies across from them; she’d resisted the temptation to use Tsunayoshi and Nana as a weapon.

“Iemitsu. You have a second child?”

“He’s just a Rain.” The Ninth pinches his nose. “I haven’t managed to sire a Sky on her yet; if I do, I’ll do what’s necessary to make them legitimate, the way I did Tsunayoshi.” Eiko snaps; the stiletto that Xanxus gave her flashing through the air with a surge of Lightning Flames and driving itself to the hilt in Iemitsu’s throat. The man burbles, blood oozing from the wound around the knife, and then makes a mistake that he would have thought him smart enough to avoid. (Surely anyone who engaged in their lifestyle knew not to pull something from a wound without a medic to hand?)

It’s messy, and BrowNie Sr dives for the man, hand glowing, but he knows almost immediately what Eiko had done, and he almost crows; Iemitsu was dying, and it was almost impossible to fix.

“Undo it, Fulmina.” 

“Eiko, don’t listen to him. The only person a Vongola Guardian _has_ to listen to is their own Sky.” Fede’s voice is soft, wrapped in his Flames, and Don Vongola scowls at his wife’s bastard. “And given what he just admitted to, I have no desire to see Iemitsu live.” He winces, but steps up beside his Sky, Flames visible in his eyes, daring Don Vongola to try and force his sons to save Iemitsu. 

“BrowNie?”

“He’s drowning in his own blood. If the puttana hadn’t broken Bouche Croquant’s workings, we could keep him alive until Ganauche II could extract her Flames, but otherwise, he’s a dead man, Boss.” The sound of Shigure Kintoki’s transformation is one etched into his memory; too often the first warning of a Gesso or later a Millefiore attack, his response is instinctive, immediate and spectacular. 

His Flames flare, flooding the room, Cloud curling out from where it lives in the core of his soul and it’s only the sheer damage to his Sky that avoids an uncomfortable revelation. His Cloud Flames are savage and Kyōya-trained, and he snarls, claws forming in his hand, meeting Coyote Nougat’s Flames. Tsuyoshi moves beside him, and the flash of combat is quick and urgent, and it’s only Xanxus that restrains him from driving them through the Ninth’s chest. 

The distraction is enough that he feels Iemitsu’s Flames wink out, and he smiles smug, and bows to the Ninth, low and mocking. “I thought your Guardians were supposed to be the very best, Don Vongola. Ne?” He can see the old man’s plan in his eyes - this version of the Ninth is so much easier to read, though that may be the practise he’s had on Byakuran - and twists the forming Flames up into a tangled knot. “Tut, tut. Did you really think that was a technique that was _only_ the preserve of your Sky-line? _Someone_ had to teach Giotto to invert his Flames, ne?”


	16. Chapter 16

He lets his lips curve into a smile, and dissipates the knot of Flames as the Ninth stares at him, and Xanxus wraps himself around their form in a clear ‘mine’. “So which of you is taking the CEDEF?”

He admires the sheer chutzpah the Ninth is showing. “I am. I asked for it, remember, sir? When Enrico had his first near miss. And you don’t have to admit to Mamma cuckolding you if I can’t inherit, too.” Federico twists the knife and he mentally applauds. “Xanxus wants the Varia, and Massimo is sniffing around the Cavallone heiress, Papa. Which leaves me with the CEDEF and Enrico inheriting.”

He eyes the Ninth, lips still curved into something that’s allegedly a smile. “Which should probably be soon, if you can’t fight your way out of a paper sack anymore. That trick was far too easy to pull. Sir.” Coyote snarls, and he curls his fingers and lets his Mist and a tiny sliver of Sky buried in its illusions wrap around the Storm, willing him to relax, to sleep, to comply; Coyote collapses into a heap. “I mean you should have been able to stop me doing that. Sir.”

“Enough, ’licia.” His Sky purrs, hand splaying over his belly. “I think you and Eiko have given him the kick he needs, especially given he has grandchildren coming.” Xanxus is mildly evil and knows exactly how to manipulate his father. He can almost see the man’s brain shift from wily old Don - exhausted, but still smart - to thwarted father being offered exactly what he wants. He’s not sure he’s entirely happy with his sparks being used in such a way, but if they can persuade him to stand down and take the old guard with him, maybe it’ll be worth it. Maybe.

“Pregnancy is a ‘hazard’ for female Guardians, after all.”

“A welcome one. I’d been wanting to give my little one a sibling or two.” Eiko’s voice sounds at least somewhat smug. “Not that I’m giving you any grandchildren right now, Don Vongola; I have a clan to rebuild first, though your step-son does have a delightful ass.”

“She’s not wrong, Boss. He’s got his mother’s ass.” He giggles at Niccola - a very young Niccola - slaps a hand over his own mouth; the young Electric Sun was clearly shadowing the two more, uh, disposable Guardians, learning what it was they did for their Sky.

“Of all your boys he does look most like his mother, _all_ over, Timo.”

“… Brow Nie, whose DNA did you run Fede’s against?” The Sun shakes his head, allowing Iemitsu’s corpse to drop to the floor with a thud. “And wake Coyote up; I’d like that dealt with and interred as soon as possible.” He draws his Flames back out of the angry Storm, amused by how the Ninth was responding to their murder of his consigliere in front of him. Had grandchildren _always_ been the magic word?

“I can help rebuild the workings I broke, Bouche Croquant.” He makes the offer as a peace gesture; he didn’t like the Mist, and didn’t trust him, but he had Shamal and Mammon on his side, so if he tried anything, he - or they - could smack him down again. (And this didn’t appear to be _his_ past, so he had to stop judging everyone by what they’d done in his timeline.) “I mean, they really were a mess, and you had a ghost in the shell, too.”

“A ghost in the shell?” Red Flames curl round his sperm-donor’s corpse, melting the flesh away with surprising speed.

“The wards fought the transport, and there was a degree of human sentience to the way they fought me. One that wasn’t there when Xanxus was fucking me in his suite a few weeks ago.” He smiles at Bouche Croquant, Flames dancing in his eyes, silently demonstrating that of the two of them, he was by far the stronger. “I would prefer my children to be safe with their paternal family, after all. Otherwise, I would have to retreat to _my_ familial compound. In Japan.” 

“You’re being very cruel, kitten.”

“He let Iemitsu loose on the world with Sky Flames and the techniques to do a great deal of harm. He trained him; he has to bear some responsibility for how poorly he turned out. It was Iemitsu I was hiding from, by the way, Xanxus; he’s fucked my cousin - his wife - up to a point that I’m not sure she can actually recover.” His Sky hauls him closer, arm wrapped tightly around his waist. “Which given his admission about legitimising my nephew, -”

“Yet you’ve adopted two of my sons as your own, Bellissima, ne? Shall we call him a bad egg, and consider that raising Skies takes a village and a great deal of care and that he did not come into my hands until he was already 14. I should have listened to my intuition better, but he was a consummate field operative.” He grumbles, and his Sky lets his Flames radiate from his hands, leaving him limp and in a far better mood, the four little sparks in his belly responding happily to the infusion. “What does Nana need to recover, from your point of view?”

“Time, and training. She’s a Mist, too, and Iemitsu turned her Flames in on themselves after she went active when my nephew was born. I didn’t realise what the problem was; I thought she might go Active during childbirth, but when I first visited she seemed to still be latent. A closer examination revealed the problem, but I couldn’t undo it.” Not without alerting Iemitsu, anyway. There had been some trip-wires involved in his mother’s Seal that he’d never worked his way past in the Past-Future. “And for her son, who already has a Rain and a Cloud, to be left unSealed. His Cloud’s family have no Sky in his generation; they will happily give him purpose as they’ve found a content Sky in their compound results in a far lower childhood mortality rate among their Clouds, so he’s no threat to your sons.”

“And if the Rings decide that they want him?”

“Surely he’s allowed to refuse? He’s very much a Home Sky, Timo, and your Family chews Homes up.” The Ninth winces. “Your boys have a consensus; let them divide their inheritance up and start to be adults, and take advantage of the chance to retire before you need the pretty Electric Sun who stuck his foot in his mouth to step into a newly-vacated Guardian slot.”

“Papa, can I poach him? I need a Sun -” Eiko facepalms, and Tsuyoshi laughs and reels Federico in for a kiss that makes the Ninth squirm and Bouche Croquant flush in a vaguely angry way that makes him think that the Mist is probably Fede’s father even as their Home’s Flames expand to ‘taste’ Niccola. “- and he appeals. Did you buy him from the Cavallone? He feels like a Cavallone.” He chuckles, and Xanxus nuzzles at him. He knows Niccola’s a Cavallone; he’s from the wrong side of the blankets, and the Ninth had been a little bit naughty in hiding such a strong Flame user away from an allied Family. “Do they know about him? Because I’d hate to ruin Massi’s chances -”

“- I have a family?”

“I’ll take that as a no. You might have to wait, Fede. Perhaps you should sit down with the Cavallone Ninth and apologise for hiding Niccola, sir? I know how important tracking their bloodline is to the main Families.” His Sky’s Flames ripple against his, amused in a way that makes him want to giggle. “And Skies pop up in the oddest places if you haven’t been tracking carefully; my nephew’s Cloud’s Family at first appearance wouldn’t throw Clouds, but they make a habit of sleeping with their Skies when they trip over them in the wild, even if they don’t decide to keep them. My Sky, if you’d investigated properly -” which he knew Timo hadn’t; he’d just used the same method to manage the prostitute who had borne him his youngest son as Iemitsu had to manage Nana, “- his Mama had a Superbi Sky and a Vongola one within the last four generations.”

The Ninth stares at him, and he grins.

“I was bored and wanted to know who my babies’ father actually was, and any genetic traps waiting for them. It was surprisingly easy tangle to work through; the whores know they need to track their lineages to keep themselves healthy and to avoid engaging with some of the more perverse punters.” Everyone shudders and his Sky nuzzles him again. “Just imagine what would have happened if Xanxus had been female and followed in their mother’s footsteps and Enrico had gone a-whoring?”

“Enough, kitten. I think he’s gotten the point.” His Sky’s _mean_. “And Enrico’s only interested in his Cloud anyway; he’s quite clear about looking at all of the Family’s baby Skies to find an heir in a few years rather than breeding his own.” Xanxus chins him softly, and the Ninth whines at the back of his throat. “Let’s leave the old men to deal with the corpse and go see if Squalo and Antonio have woken up enough to be fun to play with.” 

He twists and Xanxus kisses him even as he flares his Mist and drags them back to Siracusa and their suite. (He doesn’t bring Fede with him; he could feel that the Home Sky needed to have his own conversation with his father and his ‘father’.) Antonio and Squalo are curled up together, Antonio’s cock clearly firmly shoved up the Rain’s ass, and his cunt slickens in response to the pretty scene. “Shall I bend you over and shove my cock in you, princess? I can smell your arousal.”

“Yes, please.” He wriggles, and Xanxus leans him over the foot of the bed, flips up his skirt, and runs two fingers over his well-fucked slit to check he’s ready and then rams in without any warning, making him gasp and quiver around his Sky’s thick cock, a tiny faux-orgasm rippling through him at the abrupt fullness. He isn’t given a chance to adjust, his Sky setting a bruising and delicious pace that has him on the edge of a ‘proper’ orgasm within half a dozen thrusts. Cruelly, his Sky then slows down and slides a hand under his shirt to tweak roughly at his nipples and he whines and clenches around the thick cock in his cunt. “ _Xanxus_.”

“You’re going to be so pretty, princess. The water was such an evil tease of what you’ll look like soon.” He laughs and shifts until he can get some leverage to fuck back onto his Sky’s cock, and does; making Xanxus nip at the back of his neck and paw roughly at his breasts as they find a rhythm that pleases both of them. “Do it again for us while we have dinner?”

“Only if everyone fucks me afterwards.” His Sky laughs, and the hand working his tits gives up mauling them in favour of rubbing at his clit just hard enough to tip him over the edge into an orgasm he’d really, really needed. When he rouses again to his Sky still fucking him, he mumbles an additional request. “And does so before I pop the seal and deflate again.”

“As long as you go even bigger. I want to see your belly shake when Squalo and Antonio double-dick you, princess. It promises to be hot.” He snorts and clenches deliberately around the cock ploughing his cunt. “Would that be a request to shut up and fuck you like it’s my job, princess?” He nods, and his Sky laughs and speeds up, bollocks slapping against his clit and cockhead stabbing against his cervix and he shudders and gives himself over to the pleasure all over again. The hot shock of his Sky’s cum sprayed deep into his cunt lengthens his orgasm even further, and he’s barely still awake when Xanxus heaves him up the bed; he curls into Squalo even as his Sky slides a vibrating egg into his well-fucked cunt, and his cock into his ass and he smiles to himself and settles down for a nap.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hide Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853225) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
